The Vampire's Keeper
by TheWanderingJade
Summary: Isabella Wynters has a secret, it's taken her years to control her blood lust,can a Quidditch obsessed Gryffindor who can't help his desire set her free? Set during Prisoner of Azkaban Oliver Wood x OC, Fred Weasley x OC
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. Also the original plot of this story is not mine; it used to be a story on here somewhere. This is my take on a Houkonin plot, a Japanese word that means servant or employee and what happens when we apply that word to one very stubborn head strong Scottish wizard. Please check the OC's profiles; just copy, paste and take out the spaces before hitting enter in your browser windows. ~Jade**

http:/ quizilla. /stories/15821542/ my-name-is-oliver-woodcharacter-profile

http:/ .com /stories/15821644/ my-name-is-oliver-woodmain-character-profile

Chapter one: The Hogwarts Express

I am older than you think; I look 18 and probably always will. When you look at me, you don't see anything really out of place, I'd say I was average but I'd be lying, I'm not average, most people call me a natural beauty, but this natural beauty came at a very high price. I'm no longer living, but I'm not quite dead. I'm one of the few "blessed" night walkers allowed to walk during the day, I'm a vampire.

I was given my gift when I was five, and given a potion to age me until I was in my late teens. It seemed more appropriate to my mind or something of the sort; I have always been told I am an old soul. But that isn't the only thing I was gifted with, I am also a witch.  
Yeah I'm a witch, I was born one, I wasn't born a vampire, so when I was turned into a vampire, I still retained my witch qualities, and so, I came to Hogwarts. I didn't know how to restrain my need for blood, and so Dumbledore kept me separated from the houses, I was given my own quarters and taught separately from the rest of the students until I was able to control my lust for blood. That didn't happen until 7th year...so now I get to assimilate myself back into the student body. Oh joy...can you feel my excitement?

~Today~

September 1...

I stood on the platform at King's Cross, my robe pulled tight around my body making sure the hood stood in place over my hair, my crystalline eyes scanning the platform for hair or hide of the annoying student I was being forced to play messenger to. Each year the teachers took turns being my "guardians", this year I was supposed to report to Potions Professor extraordinaire Severus Snape, and frankly I'm not looking forward to it. I usually got along with him just fine, it probably helped that my best friend in recent years happens to be in his house. But he has completely ruined my day by telling me to come down to King's Cross and hand deliver a message to one of his students. So at the present moment, he is not on my holiday gift list, I held my robe closer to my body, it was at first glance just an average black robe, but in truth it's a "charcoal" color with black velvet swirling designs. I pulled out a small antique gold watch I tended to keep on a chain attached to my hip and checked the time. I had twenty minutes before the train would leave for Hogwarts, I had never in fact ridden the train, the first summer I spent at Hogwarts I was brought by horse. A horse mind you who by now has to be very annoyed with me as she is tied up at the Hog's head Bar in Hogsmeade village waiting for me. Apperating definitely has its uses at this point, and frankly I don't care for being at this station with so many people around any longer than I need to be, but by the looks of things I'll have to get on the train to look for the Slytherin in question.

I let out a deep sigh and wheedled my way through the families standing on the platform with their children going over the last checks before getting on the train. Part of me longed for those moments shared; my family was taken away from me once I was turned. They were told I was dead, and for all intended purposes I am to them. A turned vampire, even a magical one, can't help but turn dark to some extent. Some truly turn evil, the ones who resent being turned in the first place, they resent it so much that they allow a hatred for both vampires and humans to consume what small portion of soul they remain with. Others, like the ones I was partially raised by tried to keep some sort of balance; the Wynters are an old clan originally from Romania, but live in Ireland. They strived to keep all members in their clan, natural born vampires and turned alike, in line with some sort of humanity. They instilled in all of us rules to live by, the main one being how reckless it is to kill anyone we feed from. Which works out just fine unless as a "child" you are suddenly taken out of the clan for some months of the year to receive magical training and the figures of authority who set those rules aren't around all the time to help you with the sudden blood lust most young vampires go through. I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I stepped onto the train lightly, and set my eyes to look for the bright blonde hair of one Draco Malfoy. If I was noticed very few people said anything, I suppose, apart from the peculiar robe I'm sure most of the students thought my choice of clothing was rather odd. I smirked to myself, as I knew only one other girl usually got the looks I received from the few students bold enough to look at me directly. If I was lucky I would find her before I had to leave.

I checked each compartment I passed to little success as most were nearly empty, granted searching for the Malfoy heir would be much easier if all the students stopped moving around, perhaps I should have waited longer on the platform. I let out a slight grunt as one of the Ravenclaw Prefects shoved against me trying to pass, not her smartest move I assure you.

"Watch it, or would you rather start the year with a detention for obstructing the aisle on the Hogwarts Express?" I didn't recognize the girl, but her hoity attitude did little to win favors with me.

"I'd love to see you try and give me detention when you bumped into me, Prefect or not that badge does not excuse you from having manners." The slight growl that accompanied my voice and the sudden flinch in the girl's face told me I needed to calm down; surely my eyes were glowing by now, another side effect of that lovely gift of mine.

"W-who do you think you are?" The girl fumbled in trying to find her wand, and I could only let out another sigh, my hand coming up to rub along my forehead.

"I'm sure she thinks that she was walking here and YOU bumped into her do to your lack of composure over that tall lanky kid you're always drooling over, Parker." I couldn't help but smile over the slightly accented voice of my "savior", I'd know that voice anywhere.

"I should have guessed she was a friend of yours Vascot…" The Parker girl looked me over and rolled her eyes, without hesitation I reached my hand out to stop Ayden's wand arm from going up.

"Leave it Ayden…she's certainly not worth it, and either way I have more pressing matters on Professor Snape's orders." The mere mention of the notorious Potions Master was enough to make the Ravenclaw girl huff and turn around as if nothing had happened. Her departure was of course met with a chuckle from the only friend I had known in years.

"What are you doing on the train anyway? Won't Aurora be rather annoyed at you?" Ayden was a unique girl, she was only 16 though taller than me by several inches, and she was rather passionate about those things that interested her, though she often came off as apathetic to the world around her. It was by sheer luck that she and I became friends in the first place. I was in my third year, and she was just a first year, that fateful night that some older Slytherin girls tricked her into going into the Forbidden Forest after hours. They had told her some story about how only at midnight she could find a particular potions ingredient that Snape always sprung on them near midterms. The prank was cruel, and what she found instead was me, luckily for her I had already fed that night. She stood up to me though she was obviously confused as to who or what I was, thinking I was out there to either scare her or to steal the ingredient she was so dutifully looking for. She and I cemented our friendship that night and those girls learned that playing pranks on first years was hazardous to one's health.

"I repeat, it's courtesy of your Head of House and my guardian for the year, Potions Professor Extraordinaire Severus Snape, and his incessant need to ask me to bring one, Draco Malfoy this stupid letter because apparently when he woke up this morning and saw me I took on the shape of an owl…Maybe I'll lead her down to the dungeons…damn the stairs aren't gradual enough for her…" I blew out annoyed, pushing a strand of hair from my face when the warning whistle blew.

"Oi…he must have woken up with a death wish today. Well let's find the little blonde haired git before you're stuck on this moving abyss." Ayden whistled and pushed her own dyed hair back from her face, turning to help me check the other compartments.

"I'm starting to think your theory is right, he likes hearing me yell obscenities at him in languages…" I followed behind her a smirk on my face as the sight of both of us in our "peculiar" dress seemed to startle quite a few students. I guess my day wasn't a total waste, I'm sure this is certainly helping in Ayden's carefully constructed school persona. Soon though, my amusement gave way to annoyance as the second of the warning whistles went off.

"Oi! Found the little git, there he is with that Parkinson girl trailing after him as usual." Ayden pointed the group of third year Slytherins heading for a compartment up a ways.

"Tell you what, you catch the little blonde haired son of a bigot, and I will catch up to you after I ransack the snack trolley." Ayden wiggled her eyebrows at me as she spotted the trolley lady at the end of the corridor, starting to set up her wares. I gave her a rare smile and shook my head, that girl always managed to make me smile.

I watched her stroll down the corridor and took a deep breath, it was clear by now there was no way I would be able to get back onto the platform to apperate away. Clearly, I am not at all happy with this situation, the mental list of which words I would be most likely shouting at Snape later seemed to grow longer the closer to the compartment I got. My senses could pick up on Draco's voice even before I had come close enough for most people to hear it. He was far too busy spinning a tale of his family's wealth and influence to his group of "friends" to pay anyone passing by in the corridor any attention. The look on the entire group's face when I rather unceremoniously opened the compartment door was indeed priceless, the startled looks clearly said they were half expecting to see a Death Eater at the door.

"Mr. Malfoy I presume." My voice was not by any means warm, though it was colder than usual, even for me. My eyes bored into his and I watched as he did his best to suppress his fear, his skills were lacking, and the smirk that came across my face couldn't be helped. Though that was apparently the moment he noticed, I was a girl.

"Yes, and to what do I owe such a pretty visitor?" He tried to quickly compose his facial features into nonchalance. His friends are apparently easily fooled.

"A word from your Head of House…" I pulled the letter out with the Slytherin seal from an inner robe pocket and held it out for him to take. I did not step into the compartment, thus forcing him to stand from his place to take the letter offered. Three steps are what give Draco Malfoy foolish courage.

"And may I inquire my beautiful messenger's name?" No sooner was his sentence finished than my eyes glared at him and my fists balled tight, my nails threatening to cut into the fragile skin.

"No you may not…nor am I to be ever considered yours or anyone else's messenger…" The chill from my voice travelled down his spine but the sudden jerk from the train ruined any further intimidation from my part as it sent me flying back out of his compartment rather unceremoniously.

Life, I've come to learn, has a funny sense of humor, without wanting to I tumbled into someone as the train started up, knocking us both to the ground, me with a half squeal and the obvious male frame cradling my fall with a grunt. In that split second, I couldn't help but blame Professor Severus Snape, for if he had not decided it was absolutely necessary for me to play messenger I wouldn't even be on the train. And if I had not been on the train, I wouldn't have had to deal with the Malfoy heir so early in the year, and if I hadn't been dealing with Malfoy I wouldn't have been knocked out of the compartment and I wouldn't have tumbled into someone or be looking into warm chocolate eyes or hearing a deep Scottish voice asking me if I was all right before realizing I was indeed ok and quickly asking the obvious…

'Oh Bloody Hell'


	2. Dementors on the Train

Chapter Two: Dementors on the Train

"Bloody hell woman, where did you come from? Don't you know you shouldn't be walking about while the train is getting ready to move?" I suddenly felt as if a large stone was dropped into my stomach as I recognized the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood. Not out of fear mind you, I just feel uneasy…

"I could tell you the same Mr. Wood, though I suppose I should thank those Keeper abilities of yours for keeping me from bruising anything more than my ego." My hood had fallen and my hair had decided to cover my face, forcing me to bring my hands up and push it back.

"Isabella! Are you ok?" I was saved if only momentarily from the Gryffindor's reply by a worried though amused Ayden.

"Friend of yours then Vascot?" I could feel the tension build as Malfoy's voice came from the open compartment. I didn't know who disliked him more, Ayden, Oliver, or me.

"Shut it Malfoy, you are in the worst position to aggravate her or me further. And frankly it's far too early to have to deal with your pompousness on a semi empty stomach." I noticed Ayden's fist and the sudden fight stance she took, and before he could reply lifted my hand and wordlessly closed his compartment door keeping it locked until the three of us moved or for the very least 15 minutes had passed.

"I'm never forgiving Snape for this." My hand came back to rub at my forehead, the beginning of a stress induced headache starting.

"I stand completely corrected Vascot, _this_ is the oddest Slytherin yet…" for a moment I had forgotten Oliver was still behind me, and in part cradling my body in his, on the floor of the train corridor. That is until he spoke and incorrectly described me.

"Who in blazes are you calling a Slytherin? Mr. Gryffindor Captain and Keeper…" I took Ayden's extended hands and pulled myself up, grateful for still having my robe, as the skirt I was wearing underneath would have given the boy on the floor a hell of a show at this action.

"This is Isabella Wynters, Oliver. And for your information she is not in Slytherin." Ayden's tone had returned to the closest thing to normal after having to deal with Malfoy, even though she was in fact on the Slytherin Quidditch team, as a Chaser, she hardly got along with the other members, and she only seemed to get along with certain other Houses team members.

"Not a Slytherin? She's not on any of the teams either, and she's too tall to be a first year." I raised an eyebrow and looked from Oliver to Ayden, crossing my arms as the former looked me over and the latter was nibbling on the end of a candy wand.

"She's also standing right here and does not enjoy being talked about in the third person." The train gave another sudden lurch as it left the city behind and I reached out to keep my balance, not in any rush to repeat my previous visit to the floor.

"Sorry…Nice to meet you Isabella. I'm guessing you two lasses need a compartment to share?" Oliver gave me a crooked smile that made my stomach tighten, something I was not at all used to, and extended his hand, which my body betrayed and shook without much conscious thought.

"I suppose we're better off with you, before the sight of both of us makes those poor Hufflepuffs back there lose their caldron cakes." As she spoke Ayden pulled out her wand and accio-ed her messenger bag from the compartment she had infiltrated. I only shook my head as the Hufflepuffs in question still squealed their heads off at the sudden movement of Ayden's messenger bag.

"You know I'm starting to regret getting you that bag in the first place…" I pushed my hair back again, having been freed from my hood it had apparently decided to get in my way as much as possible, following Oliver down to the compartment he had offered.

"So that's how you don't get caught for under age magic use… I thought they monitored wand use…" Oliver stopped and held open the compartment door. At a glance I noticed it was almost full to begin with, great, more people I had to play nice with.

"They do, however it's rather hard to monitor wand use when the object you're using the wand on is embedded with certain magical abilities." I didn't even have to look at her to know she was giving Oliver her smug look.

"Oi! Where ya been Oliver? Hey it's Vascot and who is this pretty girl?" I blinked a few times as my senses were suddenly assaulted by two very loud redheaded twins. Though my only interaction with the student body was actually Ayden, I did know quite a bit about the students she knew. Therefore I could easily identify about half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, including the two Weasley twins before me now.

"This is Isabella Wynters. Vascot's friend…" Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder as he introduced me, causing the hairs at my nape to stand on end. This boy was apparently hazardous for my health; I shrugged his hand off quickly which caused him to look at me oddly.

"She doesn't like to be touched by people she hardly knows either." Ayden explained to him before anything could be said about my sudden action.

"So there is more than one odd Slytherin…." I rolled my eyes at the twins as they looked at each other and looked me over.

"That's it, next person that accuses me of being a Slytherin, no offence Ayden, is going to owe me a galleon." I blew out again, my slight annoyance causing the air to come out in small snowflakes.

"Ok, you're not a Slytherin, so which House are you in?" The twins crossed their arms in slight mock of Oliver who was standing behind me still.

"Orion's…" I smirked as silence suddenly settled in the compartment, the students all looking at one another in confusion. It took everything she had in her for Ayden not start laughing.

"Um…there's no such house…" Oliver was the first to give in, and I gave him a rare smile.

"Exactly, the Sorting Hat was quite close to eating itself over me, but after a few talks agreed to let me be." I shuffled from one foot to another, as I realized my robe was far too warm for me inside the train, especially with so many people around.

"I still say it'd be hilarious to watch the Sorting Hat eat itself." Ayden squeezed between Oliver and me and past the twins to put her messenger bag down. Lee Jordan moved over to let her sit near the window.

"Wicked! I'm George and he's Fred, nice to meet you Isabella." The twins smirked at me and tried switching their names around.

"More like he's George and you're Fred, but nice try." I pointed to each in turn, getting astonished looks from the twins themselves and a chuckle from Oliver who was still behind me.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on this one George, she's onto us!" Fred rubbed his chin comically and George nodded solemnly.

"Good luck with that…" Ayden smirked and turned to me, looking at me closely before holding out her hand, the smirk giving way to a serious look on her face.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her hand and then back to her, an action followed by the other inhabitants of the compartment.

"You're turning red, hand over the robe, I'll put it with my bag…before you have a _poof_ moment." She waved her hands in front of her face in an "exploding" manner and I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side. Honestly, get a little over heated around this girl and you're marked for life…

"I'm not going to spontaneously combust Ayden….Ugh…fine…" I could tell from the look in her eye she was not going to give up, and in part she was right to make me take it off, and if we were alone I wouldn't have minded, she wasn't about to look at me funny…But Ayden took being my friend and watching out for me rather seriously, and as a magical vampire, I did not do well in extreme heat.

"Wow…" I could feel my cheeks tinge a bit as I heard the hushed comment from Oliver, the twins just stared, mouths agape as I pulled off my robe and handed it over. I hadn't really thought I'd be travelling down to London when I got dressed this morning and not wanting to get caught on the train (though now the more I think of it, the more I'm thinking Snape did this to me on purpose) I hadn't bothered to change out of my attire, I was in a short red plaid skirt, a big black studded belt with a Jolly Roger type buckle, and a simple white off the shoulder long sleeved shirt, (which yes is ironic because my shoulders and above are bare….), black and white stripped stockings and black wedge boots that came up to my calves, and to add further irony, a soft brown leather choker with several silver chains with gothic style crosses adorn my neck and chest, finish off my look.

"Ja…quit yer starin', s'not polite…" Ayden broke the silence as she held the candy wand between her teeth and spoke at the same time, being careful to put away my robe in her bag, right on top for when I'd need it again.

"How come we've never seen you around before? I'm sure we would have noticed…" Oliver's voice somewhat startled me and I turned around to face him, which was almost instantly was followed by the twins behind me crying ouch.

"What the bloody hell….that hurt Ayden…" I didn't bother to turn around, figuring both from their words and Oliver's look of total amusement Ayden had in fact hit them both upside the back of the head, most likely at the same time.

"I did say to stop staring, I highly doubt your mother would approve…" I heard her drop into her seat, and knowing her as well as I did I'm sure she's stretching out as much as she can, Ayden sometimes gets mistaken for a boy when she's in her usual attire, though frankly that was only due to the fact that she was almost always in jeans, graphic shirts and layered hoodies, not to mention her normal quiet demeanor was rather intimidating to most people, of course then she would talk and it would be obvious she was in fact a girl. When she was around me, and obviously around her friends, (which this particular group of Quidditch loving Gryffindors were) she was much more approachable, she tended to lounge leisurely, though as usual she always kept up a certain amount of barriers.

"She also wouldn't approve of us being on friendly terms with a Slytherin, but seeing as we've come to the conclusion that what she doesn't know can't possibly hurt us…" I looked over my shoulder in time to see the twins somehow manage to squeeze in between Ayden and Lee Jordan. My sharp eyes even noticed a slight blush creeping up along Ayden's cheeks, when she realized Fred was sitting next to her. A bit of information I'll be keeping around in my head for later use, I assure you.

"Let's just say I've been keeping a completely different schedule from you lot…" I smiled slightly at him and turned to sit across from Ayden, resigned to the reality of having to sit through the train ride that for most of the student body truly started off their year.

"Oh…so what year would that make you?" I looked over as another female voice spoke up; I looked into the curious brown eyes of a girl I recognized as Angelina Johnson, a Gryffindor Chaser.

"This would be my 7th year…" I pushed my hair out of my face and to the side, leaning on my knees as I watched Angelina, and the other girls take me in for a moment.

"Just like Oliver then…" Another brunette spoke up and it took me a moment before I realized she was Katie Bell. I nodded at her statement and noticed Oliver was leaning on the compartment door frame, watching me for some odd reason. I blinked and looked back at him, wondering what exactly he was looking at, my uneasiness rising, before he finally looked away.

"Ah Mein Gott…what I'd give to be a 7th year…." Ayden sighed mock dramatically and I couldn't help but smirk at her, as her comment had caused the twins to look at each other rather mischievously.

"But Vascot wouldn't you miss us terribly?" Fred turned to Ayden and gave her his best puppy dog eyes impression, which of course was followed by George squeezing in next to his twin and pouting. I felt a sudden weight on the seat next to me and turned to find myself rather close to one very amused Oliver, causing my stomach to jump again.

"No way they're going to listen to any of my Quidditch plans now…" His amusement quickly faded and as he let out a deep sigh, realizing the twins were trying very hard to make Ayden laugh and in the commotion the girls, had slipped out of the compartment, surely to meet up with their other friends.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of school time to bugger them about it Wood. Don't get your knickers twisted…" I blinked wondering why I didn't pay more attention to what I said as I noticed Oliver's mood quickly turn sour at my nonchalant answer.

"This is my last chance to lead the team to victory, the last chance I'll ever have to get the House Cup. I know we have the best players in the school, it should have been ours last year…" I raised an eyebrow as I looked over to the twins and Ayden who were all rolling their eyes at the sudden start of what was promising to be a long winded speech.

"Oiii, didn't I just say not to get your knickers in a twist Wood. There are other things slightly more important than the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup…" Now I would just like to point out, that for the most part, I do not like tempting fate, or starting arguments, but nothing right now is a typical situation for me. And quite honestly I couldn't really help the words coming out of my mouth.

"….more…important…than…the QUIDDITCH CUP? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY OFF YOUR ROCKER WOMAN? WINNING THE CUP IS AN INCREDIBLE HONOR…." You know I'm starting to wonder if this is a small sample of what kind of chaos I'll be throwing the student body into this year by being allowed to re-assimilate into them. I'm pretty sure that that particular vein in Oliver's forehead is not supposed to pop out like that. The longer he kept talking the redder in the face he got, and the redder in the face he got, the more he stood and currently he is standing in front of me yelling. I stood up as well, not about to let him go on his tyrannical yelling spree when it happened again.

This time the train suddenly screeched to a halt, throwing not just Oliver and me unceremoniously back onto the seat we had just stood from, but Lee and George to the floor as well. The lights flickered on and off, and we all looked at each other rather confused, the previous almost fight and argument being left by the wayside.

"What the bloody….we should absolutely bring a complaint…what is that conductor taking up front…firewhiskey?" George grunted as he and Lee struggled to get up from the floor. Something however was very wrong indeed, my senses were suddenly assaulted with the horrid smell of death…almost immediately the window started to freeze over and I struggled to pull out my wand and hush the boys.

"Shut it! Ayden get your wand out, Oliver you too. Do you know a good cheering charm? Ayden, hope you've been practicing that bit of magic I told you about over the summer." As silence settled between us, I could see the confusion in the boys eyes as well as the sudden bit of fear in Ayden's. The compartment's temperature suddenly dropped rapidly, everyone's breath coming out in ragged clouds of fear, thick enough to see.

"What's it all about then?" I recognized Lee's voice in the darkened compartment, as the moments ticked by. I could see that for the most part, everyone's eyes were focused on the compartment door, Lee had managed to get back onto the seat, George was clutching his wand though still on the floor.

"Didn't you hear the news? Sirius Black escaped Azkaban this summer. Grab on George…" I stood as I answered Lee's question, grabbing onto George and pulling him up and into the seat I had just vacated. It was taking every ounce of will in me, to fight the urge to vomit I had. The smell of death itself, decay and doom, was slowly but surely getting stronger.

"What…you think he's on the train..." I shook my head momentarily forgetting they couldn't see me. I brought my arm up to cover my face in an attempt to smell something other than the nauseating stench trying to pull out the contents of my stomach.

"Ugh…sorry no…Ayden do you have something I can use to cover my nose?" My voice sounded muffled as I tried to speak and exhale through my mouth, which was worse because now I can TASTE it…Oh dear Circe…

"Ja…in my bag…" I could hear her fumbling about but I was trying my hardest to focus on anything and everything else just so that I wouldn't throw up. I gave a startle when I felt someone's hand on my waist and a soft fabric pressed to my cheek.

"Will this do, promise it's clean." I almost didn't recognize Oliver's voice as now it had turned serious and yet soft, I quickly pulled the offered fabric to my nose, glad to assaulted by a much warmer scent, quickly tying it back around my head making sure to cover my nose and mouth snuggly. The subtle scent of leather, something very earthy, probably pine, and something I can only describe as masculine suddenly invaded my nostrils and hit my stomach like the best cheering charm you could imagine. It was as if I had suddenly been given my favorite hot cocoa, mixed with mint- a warmth spread through my body despite the sudden chilliness that had infiltrated the train.

"Thanks Oliver…" Anything else I was about to say died as we heard the click of the compartment door unlatch. I felt Oliver's right hand fall from my hip gripping his wand, and his left come up to replace it on the other hip. I turned to face the door, breathing Oliver's scent deeply. From floor to ceiling hovered the most detestable creature I could imagine, cloaked in all black the shapeless infestation of death itself made its usual deep rattled inhales. The temperature around us immediately dropped further, causing everyone to have trouble inhaling the frigid air into our lungs. Oliver's hand gripped my hip to an almost painful point, and I felt Ayden's hand grip at mine blindly in the dark. The search was taking too long, I knew because I felt the fear grip in my heart, the kind of fear you only experience when you realize the life you knew, is draining out of you….the fear that comes from the turning bite of a vampire.

"Enough! We are not hiding Sirius Black…_**Expecto Patronus**_!" My wand hand came up, swishing in time to the incantation. The sudden blinding light exploded from my wand tip and flew at the Dementor in the doorway who had been trying to lean in for a much more satisfying inhale. I heard Ayden gasp and the boys groan loudly, as the compartment door shut behind the unceremonious expulsion of the evil entity. My patronus slipped in before the latch shut and playfully wove around us, revealing the confused and frightened state we were in with its silver glow.

"You lot ok?" I turned to look at them each in turn, Ayden, Fred and Lee had their eyes closed, Lee even rubbing at his face and shaking his head. Turning back I saw George breathing in slowly, staring at the ceiling with an unfocused gaze. Flinching my attention was brought back to Oliver as his hand gripped my hip once more.

"Oliver…could you please let go of my hip." I turned into him as I spoke causing his hand to loosen slowly.

"Sorry…" He had a somewhat troubled look on his face which quickly turned apologetic as he focused on my flinching. I suddenly had the urge to hug him, but I quickly held it back giving him instead a soft smile.

"No big…you lot ok?" I turned from him suddenly realizing exactly how close we were truly standing, luckily the twins and Ayden were still busy trying to work out what had just happened.

"That thing…it was a Dementor wasn't it?" Lee's voice sounded cracked and he quickly tried to clear it.

"Aye…it was…I can't believe they allowed them onto the train…even if Black is the first to escape Azkaban…" I shook my head and reached over to check on Ayden who's head was laid back onto the seat.

"Fassen sie mich nicht an…" She slapped my hand away and a tutted my tongue at her, which of course was only met with a sliver of one eye opening to look at me. I let her be but turned back to Oliver, noting even the twins were rather pale from the unpleasant encounter.

"How're your cheering charms Wood?" I gave him a smirk just to try an lighten the sudden mood.

"Aye…" I shrugged as he set about giving each of the twins and Lee a cheering charm. When it came to Ayden he turned to me, as she had her hand over her eyes, obviously reluctant to hit her with any kind of charm. Like I mentioned before, her reputation precedes her.

"Ayden, do you have any chocolate frogs in your bag?" I moved around Oliver and shook her leg crouching down in case the train started up again. Though I still wore Oliver's handkerchief around my face I could still make out the smell of death that accompanied the Dementors everywhere they presented themselves, while they were still on the train, they were quickly moving either off or out of it.

"Ja in der Nähe der unteren…" her voice was a bit raspy, and though I knew her rather well, and I did know Ayden suffered from nasty bouts of nightmares, I did not know what they were. She had yet to share them with me and I did not feel it my place to push the matter.

"Got them…bloody hell Ayden did you leave the trolley lady with any to sell to the rest of the train?" I pulled out a handful of them and passed them out to the boys, opening one and grabbing it before it could jump off and placing it to her lips.

"A few…" was her only reply after several moments of chewing on the chocolate smirking. I rolled my eyes and got up, realizing Oliver had sat back down next to George who was nibbling on his chocolate pensively looking around the dimly lit compartment. There was still space for me next to Oliver, putting me closest to the compartment door, but somehow I couldn't help but brush up against him as I sat.

"Why is there a silver glowing badger in my face?" Fred's voice startled me slightly as I was genuinely confused until I looked up and saw my patronus making faces at him and Ayden much to the amusement of Lee and now brought to their attention, Oliver and George as well.

The only problem with this very amusing scene is that my patronus has always been (up until now) an owl.

_When the bloody hell did my patronus change?_


	3. From Hogsmeade to Hogwarts

Chapter Three: From Hogsmeade to Hogwarts

Soon enough the train started up again, though by now it seemed some of the usual start of the year hi-jinks were more subdued. It didn't take long for rumors to come to float, the theme of the usual year, Harry Potter.

"I just heard that Harry Potter _fainted_ at the sight of the Dementors….isn't that just _horrible_?" I looked up from the chocolate frog card I had been reading at the sound of the new voice. I didn't recognize the girl though I figured she was a younger Gryffindor, maybe around the twins age though she could also be younger it was rather hard to tell.

"Please don't tell me that you've been off telling the entire train?" Fred got up looking rather annoyed and I shrugged handing Ayden the card I had been reading.

"Got it…You need it Wood?" She handed it back over to Oliver who was for lack of a better word trying very hard to eavesdrop on whatever it was Fred was talking about with the gossiping girl. I raised an eyebrow and poked his side lightly amused by how sheepishly he turned to look at us.

"It's rather impolite to eavesdrop, even if it's in the better interest of the person." I pushed my hair back behind my ear, noticing Fred coming back into the compartment rather worried.

"While she is a gossip it sounds like Harry did pass out when the Dementor checked the compartment he's in…" Fred sat between Ayden and Lee; it wasn't until now I had noticed George had slipped out of the compartment.

"Frankly while it's worrisome it's not out of the question if you think about it…" I didn't look up from the new card I was reading but the silence and the sudden pin prick on the back of my neck told me they were all looking my way.

"What do you mean?" As I looked into the faces of my friend's friends, I noticed something very obvious about them. Gryffindor's feathers are easily ruffled when they think you are insulting one of their own.

"I'm guessing you guys haven't studied Dementors in Defense Class yet…" I could see Ayden half smirk from the corner of my eye, as I quite nonchalantly deadpanned in response to Lee's previous question.

"It's a 7th year topic isn't it?" Ayden is quite good at hiding her amusement when she wants to, like now.

"Don't know, but so you lot know, a Dementor is one of the foulest beings in the world, and I don't just meant the magical world, it is literally an insult to describe it as the animate incarnation of death itself. Not even death is quite so unnatural in its cruelty. Dementors feed off of the emotions of the living; animals are only partially immune as they have the ability to simplify their thoughts and feelings. When a Dementor finds someone with a truly impacted life, someone with either euphoric moments of happiness that have been recurrent in their life, or someone with truly unspeakable horrors in their past, they linger. They feed more off of those souls because there's true pain and suffering to be re-lived by the person, causing them to have flashbacks and even deeper surges of emotion brought to the surface, which in turn feed the Dementor even more. Prisoners in Azkaban eventually go mad from being so close to such beings in such a confined place, but madness does not save you from the Dementors either." I'm looking at some very confused and somber Gryffindors at the moment.

"So Harry is sensitive to them, because of all the things he's had to deal with in his life….Merlin I can only hope they're not going to be posted at Hogwarts…" as he spoke, Oliver garnered nods from the boys and Ayden.

"I doubt they'd post them at Hogwarts….right?" Lee looked at us and we each shrugged in turn.

"It's possible, doubt anyone knows where Black will be heading and the Forbidden Forest would make a pretty good hideout, and with the school nearby who would think to look for him there." Ayden let out a deep sigh and leaned back, stretching out her legs again. I shrugged deciding it was more than time to drop the sudden subject of Dementors, even as a turned vampire they made my skin crawl.

"Why do you know so much about them?" Oliver looked at me rather seriously, as if forgetting that he already thought I was odd, when I practically flew into him earlier.

"I read a lot…" I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to compose my face into a nonchalant stare, there was no need for him or anyone other than Ayden to know the reason I knew about them so much was that Dementors tend to converge around vampire attacks or turnings when they happen to be out in the open. For a moment it seemed Oliver was going to ask me more, and then it was as if he couldn't stand looking in my eyes anymore and he looked away. Luckily I didn't have much time to ponder why, as the train started to slow down again, and the boys made a dash to go change into their school uniforms. Ayden waited until they were gone to give me her best pleading look, which of course was met with my rolling my eyes before waving my wand in her direction and changing her clothes for her uniform. The change was of course somewhat unnoticed by the boys as they assumed when they got back that she had also made it over to the bathrooms to change.

"Well then, home sweet freaking home for the next school year…" though her tone was rather bored the slight smile on her face gave Ayden away. No one paid much attention to her as they gathered their things to get off the train. I in turn only shook my head at her and pulled on my robe again.

"I'll see you lot later at the feast then, nice meeting you…I've got to go pick up Aurora before the barkeep gets his knickers in a bunch…again…" I waved to the Gryffindors who were now in better spirits than when we discussed the Dementors and pulled up my hood to guard against the drizzling rain.

"Isabella! Can you get me some licorice wands at Honeydukes?" I shook my head at Ayden but nodded jogging through the Hogsmeade train station and onto the street. I obliged my friend and headed over to Honeydukes to pick up some licorice wands; Ayden was one of the few people I knew who actually _liked _licorice wands. I made a point to pick up some chocolates and marshmallows for my own use. I made my purchases quickly before jogging down to the Hog's Head to pick up Aurora, where like clockwork Aberforth, the Hog's Head keep, was waiting for me sourer than usual, which quite frankly is a feat in and of it.

" 'Bout time you showed up lass. That horse of yours is keeping my customers away! Nasty temperament she has…hey! Watch it!" Aberforth shook his fist in my chestnut mare's direction as she aimed a neat kick in his general direction, obviously not pleased with his description of her.

"Sorry, got stuck on the train then those damn Dementors…slowed us down even more…There, Aurora I know you're upset I'm sorry girl, you can scare Snape when we get up to the castle. Don't huff at me; here I brought you a treat…" I patted her down and held my hand flat towards her muzzle noticing Aberforth's sudden somber expression, stilling Aurora down enough that he ventured closer as I untied her.

"Dementors on the Hogwarts Express… the Ministry's lost it…You just take care of that horse of yours, next time you leave her here I'm going to have to charge you…" He looked around and made a beeline for his pub's entrance, stopping only to look back at me rather worried, which again was rare for him.

"Don't give me that rubbish I offered to pay you before I left, and it's not like you don't get enough patronage from me during the year…." I climbed up into the saddle and settled my robe around me, taking hold of the reigns and bringing Aurora around to face into the street.

I gave the Hog's Head one last glance as I clicked my tongue and set Aurora down the main Hogsmeade Street at a trot. While most witches and wizards simply used apparition to get to where they were going (or the occasional broomstick), there were a few old magical families who held onto their horses, or some form of enchanted carriage to take them longer distances. And while it was a rare sight, I only managed a few odd glances as I trotted Aurora out of the main Hogsmeade Village and headed up the same path the thresal pulled Hogwarts carriages where taking. I clicked my tongue faster and leaned in giving Aurora what she really wanted, a chance to run in the rain. It didn't take long for me to pull up along the carriages, slowly but surely overtaking some of them, passing the Hogwarts gates I noticed the two black shapeless figures, the closest to me slightly turning its head as I passed which caused me to lean further into Aurora to make her go faster. I knew it wouldn't follow me as the charms on Aurora's harness and dress (what the saddle is on for you people who have no idea what I mean) kept them at bay.

I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding in before coming up and into the courtyard where the students got off. I slowed Aurora down enough that she came to a fast trot and stopped her only a foot away from Professor Snape.

"I would kindly remind you the importance of performing such duties entrusted to you in a timely manner Miss Wynters…" His drawl voice only added fuel to my already simmering anger and I dismounted quickly and drew myself up to my full height. Reflected in his deep onyx orbs were my own glowing blue green eyes, he was smart to step back as I rounded on him.

"**Nu începeţi cu mine! Acest lucru este în întregime vina ta Profesore!"*** My voice grew louder with each word so that by the end of the sentence I happened to be shouting at Professor Snape, in Romanian…much to the bewilderment and amusement of Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who were standing just a bit behind.

"That's no way to treat your Professors, Miss Wynters…" it was McGonagall's voice that interrupted my wrath of words at Professor Snape, though not before I sent a few more colorful words in his general direction.

"And last I checked I am not his personal owl to be sent, or rather tricked onto the Hogwarts Express and have to deal with one very annoying egotistical Slytherin 3rd year make passes at me. He's lucky I didn't stun the little git…" I made sure to mumble the last few words out of respect for my elders and because I knew it would only land me in more trouble with them.

"If you had just found him on the platform I doubt you would have had to ride all the way back here on the train Miss Wynters, do not blame me for your inability to find him in London before the train departed." My eyes must be slits by now as I glare at him more with each word he carelessly drawls out…as if I didn't know he isn't too fond of the idea of a very ticked off vampire witch as his appointee for the rest of the year.

"Yes because being hit on by the king sized blonde haired bigoted git is number one on my list of things to do before I graduate this year. And if you had just used the owl post like any normal, sane wizard in any freaking part of the magical, non-magical, and incredibly dark and lonely places of the world do, we could have avoided this entire exchange right now couldn't we?" The sarcasm dripping from my tone as I crossed my arms over my chest left both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall with astounded looks upon their faces. It was only then that the Headmaster cleared his throat after popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I really must get this hearing of mine checked Minerva, it seems I keep going momentarily deaf in my ears, do remind me won't you next time I see Poppy…Now Miss Wynters I do believe you've had rather a long adventurous ride, why don't I call Dobby to take Aurora back to the stables…" I couldn't help but smile at the Headmaster, as I noticed his mischievous twinkling eyes and followed to his side.

"That I have Headmaster, thank you. By the way, have you been informed by the Ministry that they would be allowing Dementors to search the Hogwarts Express, halfway into the ride…I believe some of the students might have had adverse effects to their presence." My amusement was slowly ebbed away as I recalled the Dementors on the train. And obviously none of the Professors were happy with the news.

"Fudge is an ignorant fool…thank you for informing me Miss Wynters, unfortunately with an escaped convict there is only so much I can do to prevent the Dementors from being allowed inside the actual school, they are only restricted from entering school grounds where students are about. They will however most likely move in after hours to search certain areas. We must keep a close watch on them Professors." The last part of his speech was directed at the Professor's McGonagall and Snape, the time of course allowed me to say hello to Dobby and hand him Aurora's reigns before following behind the Headmaster back into the school to prepare for the start of year feast. It would be my first and last year attending it.

"I'm sorry that this is the beginning of your final year here Isabella…you are and have been a very good student and I'm quite proud and honored to have had you here at Hogwarts though your experiences have varied greatly from most of the students that walk these halls. And I can honestly say I, and many of your other Professors will be saddened to see you go. What does concern me a bit is where you will go after your education here, will you seek to further your studies or return full time back to the Wynters' estate?" Over the years I had come to find Dumbledore to be more like a grandfather figure in my life, and though his presence was as always a great comfort it was also rather sad to hear the truth of my reality at his words.

"I don't know if I will seek further education Headmaster, quite frankly my _little problem_ does not seem the type most wizards or witches will like to deal with. And while my magical interests have always been vast I can't see myself confined to do my research alone. By the same token, while the Wynters have been my family since my turning I also don't truly know what I would do back with the clan. I am as far as I understand the only vampire witch to become part of the Wynters, and while they have always been very proud of me and my abilities and talents…well…it's rather lonesome and just as easy to be ostracized there…I suppose I'll have a year to figure out where my next adventure will be…" I allowed a rare smile for my Headmaster as we walked along one of the many parallel corridors to the main hall. He was quiet and pensive for some time before he finally stopped.

"Perhaps you could help one of our teachers here at Hogwarts in their private research into their respective subjects. Though…I hate to bring up the fact that it seems dark times are slowly creeping up on us and I do fear one day your alliance to the two worlds you are very much a part of will be called into question…I would like you to know you will always have a place here at Hogwarts if you are ever in such need." His look once again returned to being one akin to a benevolent grandfather and I couldn't help but smile and give him a very rare hug which as usual left him quite startled though amused.

"I daresay that's the second time I've ever had you hug me in such a manner Isabella…I do believe I will have to add that to my list of personal accomplishments." He chuckled at me and again I gave him a rare smile, before suddenly remembering what else had happened on the train.

"Headmaster, may I ask who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year. I have quite the important question to ask them…" He tilted his head in an inquisitive manner to my question.

"This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be announced at the feast Isabella, but perhaps I can help you with your inquiry." His eyes were still shinning though they seemed to dim slightly at my slight frown.

"I suppose you could sir…I was wondering…once a witch or wizard manages to create a corporal patronus. Are there any circumstances under which said patronus will change form?" I could tell I had managed to once again surprise Professor Dumbledore, as he looked at me rather seriously for a moment before speaking.

"Depending on the witch or wizard, I suppose that there are certain profound instances where a corporal patronus can and will change form. Though I must admit to rarely hearing of such a thing happening, however I will do my best to find out more about the subject and pass on any information I come across to you. Now I'll leave you to freshen up before the feast…" I nodded and headed for a nearby staircase. Though Professor Snape was my tutor this year, I still retained my own chambers which were in a tower between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The portrait guarding it was of clearing with a very large single tree where the seasons often changed, and in truth its inhabitants, were several. Often the portrait would be opened by a moving copy of one of the founders of Hogwarts, or on occasion where they were elsewhere in the castle one of their respective animals would do so.

"_Veritaserum…_"Godric Gryffindor's Gryffin shook his mane at me in a rather lazy fashion before nodding his large head and allowing the portrait to swing open for me. I shook my head at his antics knowing by the time I got inside into my sitting quarters he'd be there. I don't know if Gryffindor was ever an animagus but I can't help but feel his Gryffin has some sort of infatuation with me, as it was the most often found in the portraits or pictures I had within my private chambers. It didn't take long for me to freshen up, there was really no need for me to change clothes as I didn't belong to a house but I did decide to slip into my grey Hogwarts uniform which instead of only having one house color had instead the intertwined colors of all four houses, it was then that I noticed that the handkerchief Oliver had lent me had slipped from my face and was nestled around my neck as if just another addition to my necklaces. I snorted at the thought that it looked very much at home there but made a mental note to return it to him when I saw him at the feast. I didn't know if the Headmaster would announce to the entire school that I was in fact, part vampire, though I very much doubt it. As he had allowed me the choice of telling Ayden when I befriended her who and what I was. The fleeting thought as I changed robes and touched up my makeup before heading back down to the Great Hall was the wonder of how Oliver would take it if I told him I was a turned vampire witch.

_Why in blazes am I even wondering about him?_

***Do not start with me! This is entirely your fault Professor!**


	4. Start of Term Feast

Chapter Four: Star of Term Feast

I made my way down to the Great Hall, passing the main entrance and instead going to stand over by Professor McGonagall who was waiting for the first years to finish crossing the lake.

"I trust you are ready for your introduction Isabella?" As she and I were the only ones in the corridor at the moment, Professor McGonagall whom I've come to see as an aunt turned and checked my appearance. Brushing my hair back, making sure my uniform was straight, and brushing off invisible lint.

"Yes Auntie Min…" I gave her a smirk and crossed my arms, I hadn't at all bothered with the robe.

"Tsk…I can't believe this is your last year with us….though it will be interesting to see how you do in class with your classmates." She gave me a smile and her usual gaze.

"I promise not to bite anyone in your class Auntie Min…Snape's class however I make no promises." I felt her half glare at me before shrugging her shoulders.

"He knows how to make a blood replenishing potion well enough…I do however still worry about you. You know if you ever need anything my door is open." I nodded and took a deep breath as the first year boats approached.

"Thanks Auntie Min…I'll make sure to bring more tea…" She gave me a nod and I took a few steps away from her as the frightened first years climbed up the stairs and she commenced her usual speech. I watched their eager if somewhat frightened faces and had to avert my eyes when I saw a little girl who reminded me very much of myself when I was eleven. My hand reached up for comfort and rubbed at the soft fabric around my neck, I couldn't hold it against them. It wasn't their fault I had been attacked, I'm still not entirely sure whose idea or fault it was. The Wynters were the ones who actually stopped it and offered to help me, the only one in my family who actually knew I wasn't dead, if not turned was an old uncle of mine who went to them after my family was told rouge vampires had been seen with me in tow.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat bringing me out of my reverie, and gave a small nod as she led the first years in. I followed behind and felt my stomach clench at the sight of the full Hall. My presence somewhat behind the first years of course caught everyone's attention as they waited for the sorting to begin. I stayed standing next to Professor McGonagall as she put the sorting hat and stool away before Professor Dumbledore started his welcome speech.

[Dumbledore's 3rd year Start of Term speech as in the movie]

_Welcome!_

"_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things_

_to say, before we become befuddled_

_by our excellent feast. I myself_

_am particularly looking forward to_

_the flaming kiwi cups, which,_

_while somewhat treacherous for_

_those of us with facial hair..."_

_McGonagall cleared her throat. _[I stifled a laugh as she gave me a side glare..]

"_Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to_

_welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who_

_has kindly consented to fill the_

_post of Defense Against the Dark_

_Arts. Good luck to you, Professor._

_As some of you may know, Professor_

_Kettleburn, our Care of Magical_

_Creatures teacher for many years,_

_has decided to retire in order to_

_spend more time with his remaining_

_limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted_

_to announce that his place will be_

_filled by none other than our own_

_Rubeus Hagrid!_

_On a more disquieting_

_note, Hogwarts - at the request_

_of the Ministry of Magic - will,_

_until further notice, play host to_

_the Dementors of Azkaban._

_The Dementors will be stationed at_

_the entrances to the grounds. While_

_they are under strict orders not to_

_enter the castle itself, you will on_

_occasion see them as you go about_

_your daily activities. Under no_

_circumstances are you to approach_

_them. It is not in the nature of_

_a Dementor to be forgiving._

*And on a much lighter and brighter note, I would like to extend a warm Hogwarts welcome to our first exchange student in many a year. As you can all see she is no first year, Isabella Wynters will be joining the 7th year class here at Hogwarts and I would like our students to welcome her readily. As you have seen she has the honor of not only being one of our few exchange students as well as being the only one in the history of Hogwarts to be found to be un-sortable. That being said, while she does not specifically have a House which she belongs to, does not earn any House points, and does not have any specific seating during meal times, she is still a Hogwarts student and should be welcomed and treated as such."

I raised an eyebrow and offered a small smile and nod to the Headmaster as he waved me towards the tables. I could see Ayden sitting with the Slytherins and I made my way her way until I noticed who was sitting across from her, I had no desire to look at Malfoy's face while I ate. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. Luckily for me Oliver and the twins were sitting behind her at the Gryffindor table.

"Mind if I crash your table for a bit lads?" I hadn't finished my question when Oliver scooted over for me.

"Scoot over Angelina…" his thick accent washed over me making the hair at the nape of my neck stand on end as I settled in between him and another student. The feast began in earnest and I turned slightly, as I felt Ayden's eyes on me.

"I can't believe you left me with this over here…" Ayden rolled her eyes and I could see her eye start to twitch.

"Hey he's in your house not mine…" I smirked as she turned around to eat and I did the same.

"I thought you said you'd been to Hogwarts before…" My fork slowed down halfway to my mouth as Oliver turned to me. I blinked and raised an eyebrow, setting my features in what Ayden has come to deem the poker face.

"I have…but I am transferring from private lessons to the general population you know….pass the rolls would you Fred?" I pointed to the bowl between the twins.

"Oh…right…so if you're not part of a house…where do you sleep?" My leg started to shake as I realized I was under quite a bit of scrutiny. The question had been asked by Angelina but everyone within earshot was leaning in to hear my answer.

"I have my own quarters…" I tried to focus on my plate, not that there was a lot on it and for the most part I was just pushing most of the food around pretending to eat. Suddenly I just wanted to go back to my room; I do not enjoy being questioned.

"Bloody brilliant I bet you don't have any trouble trying to get into the bathroom in the morning…" George nudged his brother right at the same moment as Fred was trying to drink his pumpkin juice, causing him to miss his mouth entirely.

"It has to be great to study…" I looked up at the new voice eyebrow raised as I looked into the eyes of a younger Gryffindor; her bushy hair looked familiar though.

"Only you would automatically think of the study benefits of having your own chambers Hermione…." George half coughed out a slight look of disgust on his face, more from having pumpkin juice lodged in his nasal cavity I'm sure, since his eyes showed amusement at Hermione's assessment. She in turn blushed lightly as she shrugged looking back at me.

"It certainly has its advantages…" I nodded at her, not quite giving her a smile before going back to picking at my dinner. It didn't take long before they went back to their usual conversations, giving me the opportunity to look around the Great Hall. The students were busy catching up and the teachers seemed busy discussing serious events from the looks on their faces, yes the perfect time for me to slip out. I pushed my plate away from me, reaching for a few sweet pastries and wrapping them up in my napkin, tucking it into my pocket. I looked over my shoulder to try and catch Ayden's eye, when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist under the table. My heartbeat shot up at the sudden jolt that passed through me, looking up to see Oliver looking at me intently.

"Going somewhere?" His voice was low as he leaned into me, the rest of the table busy eating and gossiping not paying any mind to either of us, which was a good thing as I felt the blood rush to my face in a blush at the sudden intimacy.

"Why the sudden interest?" The words left my mouth as my eyebrow raised and my face settled into its usual façade. I felt my mouth twitch as I couldn't help but smirk as it was his turn to blush, letting go of my wrist slowly. I slipped my legs over the bench, the sudden shift causing my hair to cascade and block the rest of the table from seeing my face fully as for some odd reason I winked at Oliver. Ayden noticing my shift pushed back her own plate and was more than eager and happy to get away from Malfoy who kept trying to engage her in conversation, I'm impressed that she hasn't hexed him yet.

"I…just…" I had never heard Ayden tell me Oliver had a stuttering problem, I tilted my head amusedly watching him closely.

"You can come with us if you'd like…if you're done with dinner that is…" Great I'm willingly inviting someone other than Ayden to my room, must have been something in the pumpkin juice.

"Heads up Snape alert…" Ayden's hurried whisper caught our attention, Oliver tensed and was about to turn around to look at the head table when I grabbed his arm.

"Don't, it will only give him reason to be suspicious…ugh now we need a devious way out…" I noticed Ayden making a big deal out of eating her food at her table relenting to answering some of Malfoy's questions. Of course whether he knew it or not Malfoy was in fact about to provide reason for Ayden to leave her seat early, as it was common for them to end up fighting.

I turned my attention back to Oliver who was watching me rather intently, odd usually I'd have felt it before. We looked at each other for a moment before a smirk crawled onto my face a brilliant idea coming to mind.

"Wot?" Oliver looked kind of cute with the deer in headlights look on his face, especially mid bite.

"Mind helping me then?" He nodded and leaned in while I whispered my idea to him, Ayden apparently sensing I'd most likely need her to leave first. She picked a fight at just that moment allowing me to explain to Oliver what I'd need him to do. The escalating fight of course ending with Ayden and Malfoy being sent to their dorms, as I watched Professor Snape lead Ayden and Malfoy out each by an arm, a trouble look spread on my face.

"Are you all right Isabella?" George's voice sounded worried as Fred and Hermione commented on how much paler I looked.

"I…just….." I shook my head and slumped over, my body going limp against Oliver who caught me.

"Oh! I think she's fainted! We should get her to the infirmary…" I could hear Hermione's voice above the sudden murmurs and remained limp even with Oliver and if I'm not mistaken Angelina's attempts to wake me.

"I think you're right Hermione…" I felt my heart rate jump again as I felt Oliver's arm pick me up bridal style, though my body remained limp someone tucked my body closer to his chest before he carried me out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going Mr. Wood?" I felt Oliver turn to face Professor McGonagall and can almost detect the amusement in her tone.

"Our new student fainted I think it's best for her to see Madame Pomfrey." I felt her presence hover closer, before she pulled away and I felt Oliver shift again.

"Very well, I'll trust you'll stay with her to make sure she is all right then, carry on Mr. Wood." I tried hard not to smirk or laugh at her tone. Oliver didn't linger this time walking briskly out of the Great Hall and turning down the corridor towards the Infirmary.


	5. Inviting Him In

Chapter Five: Inviting him in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein, the basic idea for this plot, Oliver Wood being a Houkounin to a female Vampire, is not entirely mine, the Original characters are mine in whole or in part and used accordingly, everything else comes from my head unless specifically stated. Yes I have a slight obsession with Vampire witches. I also have a slight obsessions with all things Irish, I used Google translate for these translations so I'm really sorry if they're really bad, please let me know if I need to correct any. Enjoy~Jade**

Oliver kept walking down the hall still carrying me; I opened my eyes as soon as I could no longer hear Auntie Min's footsteps. I don't know why, but the look of him took my breath away, his features were chiseled and I could clearly see why so many girls at Hogwarts had the hots for the Gryffindor Keeper. I couldn't quite place what I felt when I was near him, or much less why I craved having him near enough to smell. It was almost intoxicating his scent, like on the train I felt like I had just been given a strong cheering charm. My head felt a bit foggy and I started to squirm, I need to get out of his arms now.

"You can put me down now Oliver…" My voice was softer than I intended it to be and I felt dizzy again as his chocolate eyes gazed down to look at me.

"No point, we're nearly there…" His voice washed over me, as I felt it rumble from his chest. Goosebumps sprung across my skin as he spoke, I felt dizzier as his accented voice seemed to travel through me. I wasn't entirely sure what was happening to me, so I went back to being quiet. We were standing on a landing, waiting for the next moving staircase to come around and I just felt more awkward than before. He started up the stairs and I squealed as the stairs decided to jerk, without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him tighter.

"I'm not going to let you fall lass…" He tilted his head slightly, his eyes showing he was rather amused, there was something else there in those chocolate eyes, but it flickered too quickly for me to catch. Or maybe I just imagined it; I took a deep breath and lowered my eyes feeling dizzy again.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit dazed…" He had reached the top of the stairs and was shifting me slightly in his arms. I clung to him again as he did so, though I knew he wouldn't let me fall, I felt safer than I ever had before, which was another thing for me to worry about.

"I'm not keen on heights to be honest…" My voice was soft and I closed my eyes laying my head on his shoulder gently. I felt him tilt his head before leaning his chin against my head. The act made my heart beat faster and I felt flushed all over.

"Aye, we're almost there though, don't worry." His voice caused my stomach to flip again and I didn't bother to answer. Resigning myself to breathing in his scent deeper. I'm not entirely sure why I felt this way; I had never before been so flustered by being in someone's presence. It was as if very being was assaulting every part of my senses, but it felt so good, so intoxicating. That when he finally, gingerly put me down onto one of the hospital cots, I missed him immediately. I watched him for a moment, as he pulled away from me, to go get Madame Pomfrey I assume.

"Thank you…Oliver…" I offered him a small smile, and he stared for a moment as if startled before giving me a lopsided one in return, his eyes shining mischievously.

"You're welcome, but you owe me dessert since we did leave the Great Hall before it was served." I smirked as he said this and nodded, intrigued by him as a whole.

"Miss Wynters, I see you've escaped the confines of the Great Hall dinner. Mr. Wood, may I ask what you're doing here?" Madame Pomfrey had walked out to see who had come into the infirmary.

"Yes Ma'am…um I felt a bit faint and dizzy, and Oliver here was kind enough to help me up to the infirmary with permission from Professor McGonagall" I nodded at the mediwitch as she came over wand in hand to cast some diagnostic spells.

"Ah, in that case you may go back to dinner if you wish Mr. Wood, unless there is something the matter with you as well?" I watched as Madame Pomfrey stopped in the middle of her examining of me to look back at Oliver who had stepped back slightly.

"I appreciate that Madame Pomfrey, but Professor McGonagall asked me to stay with Isabella and make sure she made it back to her rooms alright." Oliver shifted slightly though his gaze met the mediwitch's easily. If Madame Pomfrey had anything to say she kept it to herself as she only gave him a nod before turning back to me.

"Well dear other that seeming a bit paler than normal, your other signs seem to be faring well. Here this potion should help with the faint and dizzy feeling, and this one should help you sleep tonight. I'll want you to come to me before breakfast in the morning, and check in with me every few days, is that clear?" I nodded as I took the potion she offered me, despite the taste being too close to anise; it wasn't hard to swallow it down. My head cleared and the faint dizziness ebbed away, though I still very much felt my stomach flip when I looked over to see Oliver's concerned look, and small reassuring smile.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey, thank you." I stood slowly, taking the vial she offered me for later. I knew I would be taking sleeping potions for a while as I needed to get my body accustomed to sleeping at night for classes during the day. Having been born a witch had its advantages, because my blood line was healthy, when I was turned I didn't get all of the curses of being a vampire. For instance I could in fact go outside during the day, though it was painful for me to do so on overly sunny days, it was best if I kept out of direct sunlight as often as possible, I still had a pulse, and that in part was also due to the fact that since I did require blood somewhat regularly I was blessed to have pure blood willingly provided.

"You may go, I suggest taking a bit of a snack before bed Miss Wynters…" I snapped out of my musings at Madame Pomfrey's words and nodded after looking at her for a moment. Luckily she didn't mean blood, she had given me the last of my reserve blood the day before, but was always insisting that I eat more during normal mealtimes.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey, good night. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded, my hair covering some of my face as I started walking out of the infirmary Oliver at my side. I didn't stop or look back at him as we walked; I was trying to focus on my breathing. Being in front of him just slightly meant that I wasn't as assaulted with his scent, but I was well aware of it, and I didn't really want it to dissipate, though it had been lovely to be in his arms.

I sneered at the thought, wondering what was happening to me, and if this is what they meant when they spoke of love sick. I stopped suddenly at the thought, since when was I in love; I had just met the man today! My sudden lack of movement caused Oliver to run into me slightly, his hands reaching out protectively to wrap around my waist and keep me from falling over.

"Is this a habit of yours? Falling I mean?" I turned to him slightly wanting to slap the smirk off of his face, who told him to give me these kinds of feelings? Part of me knew it was completely irrational to be mad at him for something he was most likely not even aware of causing.

"Only when smothering Gryffindor Keepers are around apparently…" I saw his eyes cloud over at my tone, and I mentally wanted to kick myself. He had been kind to me so far, despite the random Quidditch argument on the train.

"Well maybe this Keeper should let ye fall on yer arse next time…" He dropped his hands from my waist and I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed his Scottish accent got thicker when he was slightly annoyed, in truth I find it devilishly sexy. Not that I was about to tell him that, I'll have to talk to Ayden about all of this tomorrow. Circe knows Snape was not about to let her sneak out of the common room to come see me tonight before curfew. I was amused at how he was still hell bent on following me even after the remark and I had started walking again leading him up the staircases and off on the 7th floor, this was also the way to the Gryffindor common room, as the Gryffindor following me seems to have noted I could feel his eyes on me in question. I deviated, heading left down an almost hidden corridor and straight along a sloping corridor that seemed almost older than the rest of the castle, which was saying something as the entire castle had been built at the same time.

"I've never even seen this corridor before…" I heard Oliver's voice behind me and I turned my head slightly to watch him as he looked around at the portraits which were much quieter here. I resisted the urge to be short with him again, since I have to admit I enjoy his company so far.

"Most people don't notice it as it doesn't have any classrooms in it nor House common rooms…there isn't any need for anyone to ever notice it really." I shrugged and slowed down slightly so we were walking next to each other now. He tilted his head towards me as we came to a large portrait with two of the inhabitants arguing in what I recognized as Gaelic.

"_Cén fáth a bhfuil tú faoi chúram a's sí?"*_ The wizard on the right, who wore a large brimmed hat low on his face, questioned the other man who huffed and puffed at the question, I felt the confusion from Oliver before I turned to see him watching the portrait as well. *Why do you care who she is with?

"_Níor chóir sí fir óga a thabhairt go dtí a sheomra."_ The thinner raven haired wizard crossed his arms and turned his dark eyes first to glare at the other wizard and then at me. *She should not bring young men to her room.

"_Tá sé aon cheann de do imní a thabhairt liom go dtí mo sheomra."_ My Gaelic was a bit rusty but I knew they understood me as the raven haired wizard only continued to glare at me and the one in the hat chuckled clasping his shoulder in a friendly manner. * It is none of your concern who I bring to my room.

"Password?" The hat wearing wizard lifted his chin slightly so that his deep blue eyes could be seen.

"_Veritaserum…"_ He nodded and allowed the Founder's Portrait to swing forward.

"Are you coming?" I turned to Oliver who stood there watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sure…you still owe me dessert, and dinner isn't over for another thirty minutes…" He shrugged slightly as he followed me through the portrait hole. I led him into my common room, pulling off my robe and jumper as I walked in and throwing both on a nearby armchair.

"Oi, alright dessert then…Dobby?" I called gently as I set the sleeping potion down on a small table near the hall that lead to my actual bedroom. I smiled as the friendly house elf popped in front of me.

"Yes Missy Wynters?" He was wearing an odd sort of bright colored vest and mixed matched socks as he looked up at me expectantly.

"I was hoping you could perhaps bring us some snacks? Could I maybe have a small chicken pot pie, like the one from the other day, and maybe some red velvet cake? What would you like Oliver? Oliver?" I turned back to Oliver only to notice that he was standing by the sofa looking around amazed, and I had snapped him out of his reverie.

"Oh? Um…could I get a bowl of chocolate ice cream?" He smiled a bit as I raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Dobby who was nodding his head and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes, yes, Dobby gets that for you now." He popped away again and I couldn't help but smile before turning to see Oliver who again is looking around my common room as if it were the moon. I wondered if there was something wrong as I looked around the room. It was just a common room as far as I was concerned, though Ayden had once told me it was by far much more stylish than the Slytherin common room, and I pointed out that was probably because the Slytherin common room was slightly under the lake in the dungeons.

"Is there something the matter Oliver?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I sat on the armchair where I had thrown my jumper and robe.

"No…your Common room is…fantastic." I watched as he walked around the room slowly, examining the bookshelves, paintings, pictures and things I had up. I blinked a few times as I watched him, most of the furniture in here I was allowed to pick for myself. It was all dark woods, from the bookshelves to the desks, the coffee table and the end tables, chairs included. The sofa and armchairs were made of deep blue fabric enchanted to be warm during cool days and cool on hot days. I had Hogwarts banners up as well as a few random flags and somewhere my family crest as well as the Wynters family crest adorned the walls.

"Um…thank you…but I'm sure the house common rooms are much grander." I pushed my hair back behind my ears and he finally came and sat on the sofa.

"Well they're bigger in scale, I suppose, but then again they're always so crowded with people from the entire House it's hard to really tell to be honest." He shrugged slightly and I nodded.

"What's your common room like then?" I rested my chin on my hand and watched him grin in pride.

"It's fantastic, loads of places to sit, sofas, chairs, stools, all decked in red and gold and the Gryffindor Gryffin, granted there are usually some random games around as well. Like chess, or wizard's card and the occasional half set up of gobstones…" I watched as he described all the people usually crowding around, playing games, doing homework, though even he didn't know how anyone got any serious amount of homework done in the common room during the evening, and I couldn't help the pang that rushed through me. Even though I was a witch and had been here for all of my magical training, my experience was radically different from what Oliver described, and what little Ayden had told me of her own evening down in the dungeons, though I am fairly certain that the Gryffindor common room was a much livelier place than the Slytherin common room, as it seemed impossible to be lively in such a dank place as the dungeons. I was saved from my depressing musings however by the sound of Dobby popping in again.

"Pot pie, red velvet cake, butter beer, pumpkin juice and chocolate ice cream in a bowl." He smiled at us and uncovered the food, which was accompanied by a few ice cream toppings for Oliver as well as all we had asked for.

"Thank you Dobby…" I slipped from the arm chair and sat on the floor moving the pot pie in front of me, actually hungry now. He left again and as I started cutting into the warm flaky crust of my chicken pot pie I heard Oliver chuckle.

"At least you do eat, I was wondering about that during dinner…" He reached over to get some chocolate or fudge syrup I can't really tell from this angle.

"I was just a bit overwhelmed in the Great Hall and everyone seemed to want to ask me questions…" I shrugged and started on my pot pie, watching as he added nuts and whipped cream to his bowl as well, effectively making a chocolate ice cream sundae.

"Well you are quite the mystery Isabella Wynters…and…none too hard on the eyes either. Of course everyone wanted to ask you questions. I'm surprised none of the lads asked if you had a boyfriend…" He nonchalantly started on his ice cream and I just blinked chewing carefully and swallowing.

"Why would they ask that?" I kept eating not having realized how hungry I had been until now, that and I adore chicken pot pie. Oliver watched me for a moment, as if contemplating what I had said.

"You're beautiful…" He said this as if it should have been the most obvious thing to me. I ducked my head slightly not being able to bring my eyes to his at that statement.

"Erm…thank you?" I finished about half of my pie before pushing it away and grabbing a butter beer bottle. I saw him shake his head but didn't say anything else, so I started on my cake, lost in thought as I wondered why I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I should probably head back to the Gryffindor Common Room before it gets closer to curfew." His voice brought me out of my thoughts and I startled slightly, having momentarily forgotten that he was there. He seemed amused at my flustered state, though I imagine I don't look nearly as flustered as I feel. I nodded and started to stand to see him to the portrait hole, when I lost balance again.

For the third time that day, I felt Oliver's arms wrap around my waist and hold me up and sighed.

"Circe, I am making this a habit aren't I?" I gave him a rare lopsided smile before putting my hands over his to indicate he could let me go.

"Aye…I don't know what you'll do when I'm not around to catch you…" He chuckled as he stepped aside so that I could walk back towards the portrait hole.

"Land unceremoniously on my arse…" I smirked remembering how he had threatened to let me do just that earlier, my heart fluttering as I heard him laugh fully, those chocolate eyes shining at me.

"Good night Isabella…it was a pleasure meeting you. See you tomorrow…" He hesitated as he crossed the portrait hole and I watched as he headed back towards the main corridor, my heart still beating.

_My God…I think I have a serious crush on the Gryffindor Keeper…well he does have a very nice arse…_

I shook my head and let the portrait close, turning back to the common room, waving my wand at the dishes sending them back to the kitchens. I walked towards my room, grabbing the sleeping potion on the way and setting it on my nightstand. I started turning down my bed and stripping down to my underwear, grabbing my pajamas and heading for a quick shower to clear my head. I let the warm water wash over me before sudsing up and washing myself thoroughly, my mind replaying images of Oliver over and over.

"What is this feeling that you provoke in me Wood?" I asked myself quietly as I stepped out after rinsing off and wrapped a fluffy towel around me. I dried off and pulled on clean underwear before pulling on my shorts and camisole. I pointed my wand at my hair, drying it and putting it in loose pigtails to sleep in.

I climbed into bed sighing deeply as I turned to study the vial of sleeping potion on my nightstand, I felt much more awake now as this was the usual time I was alert, but I needed to adjust my sleep schedule for classes. I flicked my wand again, putting out the candles in my room; I much more preferred the candle light to most other forms of lighting. My curtains were drawn but were light enough to allow some of the moon light in, I wasn't worried about sunlight getting in as my window faced sunset, not sunrise. With one last look around my room, I placed my wand on my bedside table and grabbed the sleeping potion vial.

"To my last year at Hogwarts…" I said softly as I tipped the vial to my lips, drinking the contents quickly. Sleep claimed me before my head hit the pillow, and only the image of Oliver Wood holding me stayed in my psyche.


	6. The Day's Beginning

Chapter Six: The Day's Beginning

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy**

**Author's Note: So, I just realized that the song "Fields of Gold" was written by none other than Sting…this floored me only because it seems like a song that should be so much older. Anyway, my favorite rendition of Fields of Gold is done by Celtic Woman, Lisa Kelly, so feel free to go and pull up YouTube if you'd like and listen to her sing it. **

_**"Fields Of Gold"**___

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold

See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

__

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold

The song had started out softly and slowly crescendoed until I couldn't ignore it and keep sleeping. I groaned softly as I blinked opening my eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing my head slightly trying to wake up. It was long before breakfast, and from the amount of light seeping through my curtains I'd say it's only been a few hours since day break. I yawned and stretched before pushing off my covers and slipping out of bed, shivering slightly at the change in temperature making my way quickly into the bathroom.

With the help of Professor Flitwick I had charmed my room to wake me up before school started, depending on my mood, though most of the songs were aimed at trying to put me in a better mood. There was a vast mix of them and I wouldn't know what I would wake up to until that morning. As I stood under the hot water, washing my blond and black highlighted hair slowly, I wondered why the room picked "Fields of Gold". It's one of my favorites to be honest, but I can't help but wonder what triggered it. Maybe something I had dreamed, not that I could remember anything after a potion induced sleep. I shrugged and smiled humming along to the song as I finished my shower and set about getting dressed in my uniform. I tuned out the music as the songs were set to randomly change, pulling on my socks, skirt and a tank top under my school shirt, before starting on my tie.

I stood at my mirror knotting my tie when I saw and heard a bright flash from near my bed and turned my head to see the Headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes watching me.

"Good morning Fawkes, come to make sure I'm on time?" I smiled as Fawkes made a soft melodic sound, his eyes amused at my question. I know he can't speak as I do, but I know he understands me just the same and have always welcomed his company. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, gently running a finger down his head feathers. They were of course very warm to the touch and I couldn't help the soft chuckle as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head against my fingers. We stayed like that for a few moments before I heard Fawkes sigh softly and pull away, flapping his wings slightly before placing a small parcel and letter by my feet.

"Thank you Fawkes, let me get you some crackers." I leaned down and picked up the small box and letter before reaching over for my wand and summoning a package of Graham crackers from the kitchen. I opened them and fed him a few pieces as I opened the letter.

_Isabella-_

_ I have sent Fawkes to greet you this morning, as he has been sighing since he last saw you. I am not sure what I will do with him when you are no longer here as he seems to have become attached to you over the last few years. I took the liberty of sending your schedule for the term, and I also wish to inform you that if Ms. Vascot still agrees with your arrangement I have spoken to Professor Snape about allowing her to do so, without any interference from him. I would suggest however, not bringing too much attention to the matter as __rumours__ tend to abound in our school. I would also like to stress to you Isabella, that if for any reason the arrangement has to be changed, the need for both you and Ms. Vascot to inform myself, Madame Pompfrey and Professor Snape is imperative. _

_ I wish you well on your last year with us here Isabella, and if there is ever any need my office is always open to you. I know you are an incredible student and witch, and my confidence in your abilities to handle your last year, though tumultuous as it may be, is great. A few suggestions if I may:_

_ Be mindful of your Professors and classmates. _

_ Be on time for your lessons._

_ Do not shy away from friendships, even if found in the least likely of places._

_ Enjoy lemons drops at your leisure._

_ Enjoy life as it is unpredictable._

_ Do not turn your back on love; you are well deserved of it. _

_ Not all that is easy is worthwhile._

_ Never tickle a sleeping dragon._

_ Do not take any sweets or drinks from either Weasley twin without an inspection._

_ Do not be quick to judge by house loyalties._

_ Do not underestimate kindness._

_ Do not underestimate jealousy._

_Open your heart and mind to those experiences you have missed out so far, and treasure them as you have every right to them Isabella. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_PS _

_Do not forget to check in with Madame Pomfrey before breakfast. Also Professor Lupin wished me to inform you that he will be happy to discuss your question after class today._

_PPS_

_I included an orange and pomegranate flavored candy I found on my travels this summer I thought you might enjoy, as a thank you for the lemon drops you sent me for my birthday. _

I couldn't help but laugh away the tears as I read the last part and opened the box of orange and pomegranate drops. I smiled at Fawkes and leaned in to kiss his beak softly as he finished his crackers. He made a soft thrilling like sound and I laughed again, putting the Headmaster's letter on my bedside table to finished getting dressed. I looked over my schedule taking note that I would have Potions in the afternoon I pointed my wand at my head and dried my hair leaving it loose for now.

I put in my books for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms as those are my first three classes for the day into my bag, quills, parchment and notebooks as well. I took a deep breath as I looked over my appearance in the mirror again. I had put on my cross necklace from the day before, and after a moment tied Oliver's handkerchief around my neck as well. I couldn't help but smile as it settled neatly among my necklaces, it seemed to be some form of tartan, and had a family crest on one edge, the other the Gryffindor lion.

"Well Fawkes it's time for me to go see Madame Pomfrey…are you coming?" I picked up my bag and tucked my wand into my open robe, heading out of my room and into the common area. Fawkes flew past me, hovering at the portrait hole as I walked up to open it and head towards the Hospital Wing.

The castle was still quiet; the only sounds in the corridor were my footsteps and the light flapping of Fawkes' wings as he seemed to escort me out to the stairs. He flew around me as I stood on the landing to take the stairs down to the Hospital Wing, flapping playfully to cause my hair to sway in the breeze he created. I watched him amazed by his beauty before he disappeared in much the same fire-y flash as he had appeared in back in my rooms. I shook my head at his antics and took the stairs slowly, wondering if anyone else was up this early.

My mind kept wandering back to Oliver Wood, and how he had carried me from the Great Hall to the Infirmary last night. I had very few crushes in my life; having been turned so young made it difficult, and even the few that I have had felt nothing like this. I have never felt so…safe with someone, or wanted to be so physically close to someone so quickly. I loved how his arms felt around me when he carried me yesterday, I loved being tucked into his body, I had felt fragile and precious and surrounded by his scent. I sighed as I walked down the corridor towards the Infirmary, I didn't understand this at all, and how is it that I was I developing these feelings for him when I had barely known him at all.

I had never felt a pull to a person before, even with Ayden and she is my best friend in the world. Being part vampire means that many of my senses have been enhanced, my sight, hearing, smell and reflexes are much keener than most people my age. I can identify most people I know well by their scents from a relative distance, and long before they are in sight of me, but Oliver's scent made my brain feel hazy and worse I can't help but want to smell him near.

I sighed again and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as I walked into the Hospital Wing; the beds were all empty, which was rare here at Hogwarts, no matter how early in the year. I crossed over to Madame Pomfrey's office door and knocked lightly. I knew she would be up by now, the mediwitch kept impeccable hours especially at the start of term. It took only a few moments before she crossed over to the door and opened it allowing me inside.

Madame Pomfrey had yet put on her outer robes, as she let me in, a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning Isabella, would you care for some tea? Breakfast won't be served for another hour or so." I crossed over to the chair in front of her desk and smiled setting my bag down.

"No thank you Madame Pomfrey, I'm still rather full from my late snack last night." I pushed back my hair, debating whether I should conjure a hairband or not.

"I'm glad you heeded my suggestion, Isabella. With the new changes to your schedule I'm a bit worried you will find yourself drained a bit faster than you're used to, especially with having to block out certain of your abilities." I nodded as she spoke, watching as she sat at her desk and stirred cream and sugar into her tea.

"I understand Madame Pomfrey, I've yet to talk to Ayden but I'm sure our usual arrangement still stands. Headmaster Dumbledore has already told me I should inform him, Professor Snape and I you as well if any change is made in our arrangement." She nodded as I spoke, sipping her tea carefully as she watched me. I was quite fond of Madame Pomfrey, and have taken to her much like to Professor McGonagall.

"Please do Isabella, I believe checkups every other day while you assimilate will be fine, though you are of course welcome to come at any time you may need me." I watched as she stood and came around her desk to start casting diagnostic spells.

"There is something I am curious about Madame Pomfrey. I found it a bit difficult last night to be able to separate so many scents at once, do you have any suggestions?" I watched as she tilted her head in thought, finishing her spells before answering me.

"I will have to double check my books, scents can be very telling to both witches and vampires so I will have to do a bit more research before telling you anything definitive. The only suggestion I can make at the moment is to try and surround yourself with pleasant scents as much as possible." I nodded and watched her sit down again, making a note in her ledger about my visit this morning, and presumably also writing down what I asked her.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." I smiled as she offered again the tea before dismissing me to breakfast. I walked out of the Hospital Wing feeling much calmer, the scent of the tea and the mediwitch always allowed me to clear my mind. I took my time down the stairs, as I started to hear the telltale sounds of a waking castle.

I was of course early for breakfast, the doors to the Great Hall were still closed and I took the time to wander the floor slowly. The main entrance was nearby, where the House Points were kept in large hourglasses each belonging to a House. I looked up at the hour glasses, few points had already been awarded and the colored stones tinkled down from the top slowly. It made a very pretty picture, and part of me wished I had a magical camera to capture the beauty. In the quiet, as the school started to wake, I realized how much I'd miss Hogwarts.

The hair at the nape of my neck stood on end as I felt a sudden chill to my right, I hadn't been paying much attention but I knew that the corridor leading down to the dungeons was there and as I turned my head I was met with the usual ghastly sight of the Slytherin House ghost.

"Good morning Baron…" I smirked as I shifted my weight to face him; he's as usual glowering at me. Since I've been here at Hogwarts the Bloody Baron has been unsuccessfully trying to scare me.

"Bit early to be up and about for the little darkness princess isn't it?" His voice was deep, as I imagine it must have been during his rather tragic life. While I wasn't a Slytherin, in the time I had spent at Hogwarts, I had been lucky to have actually spent more time with the ghosts than most of the students. And though he sneered at me as often as possible, the Baron was actually rather nice to me, well considering I wasn't a student from his house anyway. Though why he chose to talk to me at all was still a mystery even to me. Most Hogwarts students were terrified of him, and he was rather proud of this fact as he did everything possible to scare them, I however, was not. I wasn't afraid of any of the ghosts at Hogwarts, or in most places to be honest. Mostly due to the fact that I know that other than scare me, there isn't a lot they can do to me. Peeves, was the only exception, but then again Peeves is a poltergeist, not a ghost.

"I've got classes today, I'm sure you already know this as you heard the Headmaster last night at the feast." I pushed my hair back slowly as I studied his translucent face, over the years his attitude towards me had changed. It went from disdain and indifference, to something as close to caring as the Baron would allow himself to feel. Oh yes, I knew the Baron's story quite well, much to the dismay of the other protagonist of said story, but that is for some other time.

"I may have heard something of the sort…" I knew he wasn't done as he took rather the dramatic pause here to look at me much more seriously than he had in a long while.

"As well as some commentary on the company you seem to be keeping in your quarters." I rolled my eyes at his statement, an act that has always annoyed him to no end as I felt the temperature around us drop drastically, I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"And how is this any of your business Baron?" I watched as he studied me for a moment longer, my peripheral vision stating that we were no longer alone, I saw a bit of a silvery shimmer to my left, but paid it no mind.

"I do not wish you any harm Isabella, I am sure you know this." His tone had turned slightly softer and caught me by surprise. I took a deep breath and looked away from him slightly, trying to compose my answer to be kinder than what I originally wanted to answer him with. I noticed it was the Grey Lady who was watching us now from the Great Hall entrance, oh joy of joys.

"I know Baron, but I am capable of taking care of myself, and frankly while I am grateful for your concern…I believe it is my choice whose company I keep, in my Common Room or elsewhere." I offered him a small smile and saw him nod slightly; he had also noticed the Grey Lady and made a noticeable shift so that there was a bit more room between us.

"Indeed…" his tone was back to being short with me, which I know means he's said his peace. Before he could disappear to another part of the castle, I tilted my head slightly towards him a smirk on my lips.

"By the way Baron, have you happened to see any fourth year Slytherins up and about yet?" I noticed the Grey Lady has slowly made her way closer to us but I said nothing to her yet.

"Careful with any pretty words this apparition may have charmed you with; trustworthy is not in his manner." Her voice was soft in volume, though snobbish in tone. The Baron's face clouded a bit as he froze where he floated to watch her, pain I'm sure would be apparent in his eyes if I were watching them closer.

"Indeed many appear to be what they are not, as benevolent you've not always been my dear Lady. Have you not learned now how your words can damage just as well as they seek to help? Have you not scorned him enough in every way possible over the centuries, to no longer care with whom he speaks as you so often have claimed, my dear Lady?" I met her glare as I spoke, rather insulted that she thought she needed to keep me from speaking with the Slytherin ghost.

"Enough Miss Wynters, you shall treat the Grey Lady with more respect while in my presence or not at all." I turned my head back to the Baron, slightly alarmed at the anger in his voice directed at me. Even after all this time, he still defended her, and part of me can't help but wonder if she deserves such affection. I lowered my head slightly and mumbled an apology to her.

"Of course…I shall see you around Miss Wynters…" the Grey Lady had also looked surprised at the Baron though she didn't thank him for his defense of her as she gathered her senses and disappeared down the corridor.

I sighed and leaned against the stone wall watching the Bloody Baron watch the Ravenclaw ghost glide away. He looked love sick as he always did when no one was around to see him watch her, though it was under the glowering stare he often wore.

"If I see Miss Vascot I shall tell her you're looking for her…Isabella" his voice was back to its normal tone when speaking with me, but I knew he was still annoyed and kept my peace.

"Thank you Baron, I appreciate it." He nodded once and turned to glide back down to the dungeons. I watched him go; shaking my head and wondering if anyone else had seen it would they not think this was some sort of odd lovers quarrel.

"There you are Isabella…" I tilted my head at the sound of the new voice, to watch Professor Snape descend the stairs and walk towards me.

"Morning to you as well Professor Snape…" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, as my stomach growled and I could feel myself getting cranky from hunger.

"Good morning, I trust the potion Poppy provided you for the night worked as intended?" He came to stop in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest and fitting me with a stern look.

"Yes Sir, thank you for preparing it for me." I blew a stray piece of my hair from my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him in question; he seemed to have been looking for me for some time as I could hear his slightly elevated heartbeat. I could also tell there was something else on his mind, as he seemed to consider something deeply before speaking. _I swear to all that is holy if Severus Snape brings up my having someone other and Ayden in my rooms…I'm going to hex his hair blond._

"I was speaking to Madame Pomfrey and she had asked me if there was anything to be done for your sensibility to sun light. I believe I have found something that may help." As he spoke he pulled out a small vial filled with a crystalline cerulean colored liquid, it was mesmerizing to watch as it caught some of the stray light from the large windows in the hall. He handed the vial to me as he continued his explanation.

"It does not render you completely immune to the effects of the sunlight, but it bolsters your ability to be able to come in contact with it." I tilted my head in intrigue, as we stood by the Great Hall doors, there was some sunlight being filtered into the castle from the high windows on the walls. I silently put my bag down on the stone, and pushed off my robe laying it over my bag.

I felt Professor Snape's eyes on me as I moved slowly from him and the wall, eyes fixed on a patch of sunlight ahead, the hand gripping the potion vial gently, coming to push back the arm of my jumper enough to expose my forearm. I heard Professor Snape suck in a breath as he watched me, though I often fought with him, he knew me very well, more than Professor McGonagall and almost as well as Professor Dumbledore. He was, though I rarely treated him as such, family.

I came to stand next to the patch of sunlight, not allowing it to touch me at any point, at least not yet. I felt Professor Snape come to stand next to me; I imagine a morbidly fascinated look on his face, as I held out my arm into the sunlight. The pain was sharp and dull at the same time, the sunlight warmed my arm quickly passing the comfortable warmth and turning almost instantly into burning of my flesh. For any full Vampire, the burning would not have stopped with their arm, their arm would have turned to ash and the burning would have continued to engulf their bodies, effectively killing them. I pulled my arm back, a red angry burn mark on my forearm formed, the equivalent I am guessing of a second degree burn, as blisters are starting to form.

"Bloody hell Isabella…" I was oddly amused by the words leaving Professor Snape's mouth, though I fought back the smirk as I tilted my head to look up at him. He was truly concerned as I noticed he had paled more than usual.

"I'm sorry Professor…" I had the decency to blush slightly in embarrassment, as I took off the stopper from the vial, movement making my burn hurt slightly more. I tilted the vial to my lips and slowly drank its contents; it vaguely tasted of blueberries and lemon. I felt a rush through my body, as if every single vein was coming alive, a bit like when I feed only with a cooling affect through my body.

"The potion will not treat your burn; let me see your forearm Isabella." His tone had soften slightly with me and as I held out my forearm, I couldn't help but liken him to the Bloody Baron in many ways, both had been deeply moved by the scorn of someone they loved. Both were feared by many of the students at Hogwarts, and both were vastly underestimated and misunderstood.

"I know Professor…" I hissed in pain as he cleaned the skin with a wave of his wand clenching my eyes shut, his hands were calloused and cool to the touch, but also, and this surprised me more than usual, soft and gentle as he held my arm straight.

"Couldn't wait 'til after breakfast to need first aid Wynters?" I opened one eye slightly at the voice of my best friend. Ayden gave me a smirk as she walked up, bandages and a healing potion in hand.

"When you're this one's friend, you learn to be prepared for anything. Good morning Professor." Her voice was directed at the inquiring look Professor Snape gave her, and I couldn't help but smirk as he simply snorted and took the bandages from her.

"Not my fault I tend to attract trouble…" I muttered softly as Professor Snape started wrapping my burn tightly. I winced in slightly pain at the pressure, but remained in place, watching as he used his wand to pull the healing potion from its vial and soak evenly into the bandages. The healing potion also had a bit of a pain killer for which I was most grateful for as it dulled my forearm.

"I blame your arse, I'm sure trouble is constantly staring at it wherever you go…" Ayden smirked at me and I laughed softly, as this was one of her favorite jokes.

"Miss Vascot, do I have to take points away from my own house for such vulgarity?" We had both momentarily forgotten that Professor Snape was with us, though we both noticed he seemed somewhat amused by her statement.

"No Sir…" Ayden hid a light blush threatening her cheeks with a swift movement of her head, causing her short layered hair to hide it. I shook my head slightly and handed Professor Snape back the vial he had given me.

"Thank you Professor, for the potion and your expert wrapping…" I held my arm up moving my arm slightly in test of the bandages. He only nodded taking the vial from me, before turning on his heal and walking into the now open Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

"Do I even want to know why you're burned?" Ayden crossed her arms over her chest, dressed in her uniform, though she stubbornly refused to wear the skirt, and flipping her dyed hair out of her face.

"Probably not…I am however starving, come on before Malfoy shows up." I pushed my sweater sleeve back down, covering the bandages before walking over and grabbing my robe and bag. I stopped as Ayden hesitated slightly before joining me, a strange look on her face.

"You know…I still think it is odd that the Bloody Baron seems to like you, and I'm in his house." I watched as she picked the same seat she had the night before at the Slytherin table. I sat to her left, two place settings appearing before us, to be followed by breakfast servings.

"I don't ask questions…well I've never asked him why he seems to like me, I'd rather keep it that way though. At least I know he'll help me if Peeves crosses my path." I shrugged and set my robe and bag on the bench next to me, reaching for the platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, butter, and jam. I loaded my plate quietly my stomach grumbling at the scent of food.

"Merlin…hungry Isabella?" Ayden's eyes grew wide as she watched me, now reaching for a teapot. I shrugged and smirked slightly as she shook her head and turned to piling food onto her own plate.

"So the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey would all like to know if our…" My voice trailed off as I had shifted in my seat slightly to look at Ayden, giving me a clear view of the Great Hall entrance. My eyes flickered to the entrance just as he walked in and I forgot what I was saying.

Oliver Wood, not fully awake mind you, was walking into the Great Hall slowly, with Fred Weasley on one side, and a girl I recognized as Alicia Spinnet by Ayden's previous descriptions on the other. There are a few things that come to mind at the sight, first it seems there isn't a time of day that Oliver Wood doesn't look handsome, secondly, Fred Weasley is whistling nonchalantly far too early in the morning, and thirdly if Alicia Spinnet presses herself any closer to Oliver, I may want to hex her. I watched as Oliver side stepped Alicia as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, and smirked. Then of course realization hit me, why did I care who he walked with, or who pressed themselves against him…this crush must be stronger than I thought.

"Our what? Isabella what are you talking about?" Ayden's voice changed from confusion to amusement as I saw her shift in her seat to follow my gaze to Oliver. I felt myself start to blush as I turned my gaze on her amused smirk.

"Do try not to drool on me Isabella as you take in the scenery…" Ayden wiggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her antics.

"So I may have a bit of a crush on one Oliver Wood…" I lowered my voice just slightly as I said this, blowing a strand of hair from my eyes again.

"Mhm, you can half of the school from what I know. Granted, if something _other_ than Quidditch were to hold his attention, it would be you." She smirked as she continued her breakfast.

"Why do you say that?" My eyes flitted from her smug face back to the Gryffindor, who chose that moment to look up in my direction, my stomach dropped.

"Well morning lasses…if it isn't my favorite Slytherin and her unsortable friend…" I snorted at Oliver's comment as he walked over to where Ayden and I sat, bringing a piece of toast to my mouth to prevent a smart comment from leaving.

"Mighty chipper you seem Wood and it's not even a Quidditch match morning. Sleep well or not enough?" the glint of amusement in Ayden's eyes worry me greatly as I try to figure out what she's up to. I swallowed my toast, nursing a cup of tea as I turn a bit more towards the three Gryffindors, while Oliver and Fred are smiling at us, Alicia very much looks like she wants to bury daggers in us.

"You're one to talk Ayden; you're not much of a morning person either…" I smirked over my cup at her as she play glared in my direction.

"Neither are you little miss pot…" She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed knowing what I would say next.

"So says the kettle!" I snorted slightly as we realized Oliver and I had said that simultaneously. He looked at me amused while we all laughed, the sight of him bringing me his scent as I inhaled deeply.

"Already finishing each other's sentences, eh?" Ayden wiggled her eyebrows at me and I shot her a glare, which she of course ignored.

"Well we will leave you two to finish your breakfast in peace before Ayden's boyfriend comes in to create a scene" Oliver smirked and turned slightly giving Alicia an odd look, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"What in blazes are ja talking about Wood?" Ayden's German accent started to come through in annoyance, which of course made me smirk, especially as I watched Fred, with an odd look on his face start to tease Ayden as well.

"Oh, come now Vascot we all know Malfoy can't keep his eyes off of you when you're around…" Fred draped an arm around her shoulders and playfully poked her side. I watched amused as Ayden's face clearly showed she didn't know whether to jinx him or kiss him. I knew which she _wanted_ to do but was nice enough to not aid Fred in anymore teasing. In fact I turned back to my plate not helping her either, just smirking as I watched them from the corner of my eye.

"Oi! Get off Weasley, jer bloody heavy…And I'd rather hex Malfoy's bits off than date the lil git." Ayden finally pushed Fred off of her, glaring in his direction first where he unceremoniously landed on his arse, and me second for not helping her. I was just about to say something, when Fred stood up and leaned in, placing his lips on her cheek and grinning all the while.

"Good to know Vascot, if he touched I'd probably hex his bits off myself for soiling a beauty so…" I watched as Ayden's eyes grew almost to the size of plates, the blush traveling up from her neck to her face and Fred winked at me before going back to his seat next to Oliver, who was watching with an amused expression, though his eyebrows had almost been lost in his hairline.

"Isabella was ist passiert?" Ayden blinked a few times and turned her head slightly towards me, the blush still present but much lighter.

"I believe Fred just kissed your cheek and in few terms said he'd hex Draco Malfoy's bits if he ever touched you." I stated between bites as I let this information sink into my friend's brain. It took her a few moments but she finally picked her fork back up and kept eating.

"That Weasley is going to be the end of me…" Ayden muttered softly but I only snorted seeing the smile on her face as we finished breakfast.

The Great Hall slowly filled with students as more and more people woke up, George Weasley soon came in and slapped the back of his twin's head in annoyance. My sharp hearing heard as the disgruntled twin went on to tell Fred that he had left him behind to witness they're older brother, Percy snogging his girlfriend Penelope, the amount of annoyance and disgust in his tone amused me as I snickered, catching Ayden's attention.

"What's so funny?" She tilted her head, pushing back her plate now that she was happily fed, luckily for us the Slytherins kept their distance from us.

"Apparently one George Weasley just caught his older brother snogging his girlfriend as he made his way down to breakfast and is blaming Fred for some reason or another." Ayden snorted in amusement as well as I pushed my plate away, refilling my tea cup. Anything she might have said was drowned out by the Great Hall filling in earnest and the owl post flying in to deliver the mail. I flinched slightly at all the noise as Prefects started passing out schedules as well. I felt Ayden pat my back soothingly and smile apologetically, as if it were her fault my hearing was sensitive to this much noise. I shook my head and smiled, standing from the table.

"Where are you going Isabella?" She asked me as I put on my robe and she was handed her schedule, the Slytherin Prefect glaring at me suspiciously as if I had grown a second head or something. I narrowed my eyes at the girl, feeling my eyes glow slightly in warning as her eyes grew and she took a step back debating the validity of what she had just seen.

"I can't stay in here much longer, too many people for my liking, I think I'm going to start heading for my first class." I held out my schedule as she inquisitively tilted her head, I saw her read it quickly before she frowned slightly.

"I wish I could go with you, but I have Muggle Studies first…" She sighed pushing her hair out of her face with a quick flip. I knew she just wanted to get out of the Great Hall without having to face Fred right now. I shook my head slightly about to voice a question when a deeper voice interrupted me.

"Aye, what's your first class Isabella?" I startled slightly at Oliver's sudden presence next to me, but only Ayden noticed as I barely moved.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts…" If he noticed my slight jump, he didn't say anything and only grinned at me. If he only knew those chocolate eyes of his were my undoing.

"Brilliant, allow me to walk you there…" He tilted his head towards me and I couldn't help but smile, my senses focusing in on him immediately. The noise in the Great Hall suddenly dampened, if only slightly, as I took half a step closer to him, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Aye don't let her get lost Wood, I kinda like having her around" Ayden smirked and stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Don't worry Vascot, she's in good hands…" I turned to look at him as he lightly placed his hand on the small of my back so I would follow him.

"The legendary Gryffindor Keeper's hands of course?" Oliver blushed as I teased him, having forgotten much of anything else before Ayden's voice caught my attention again.

"Oi, Isabella, unserer Vereinbarung steht noch" I nodded at her words and offered her a small smile.

"I'll see you tonight then, usual time?" She smirked and brought a finger up to her nose in agreement.

I allowed Oliver to lead me back out of the Great Hall and toward the stairs, trying to keep hold of the urge to press closer to him.

"I see my handkerchief has found a new home…" His tone was light and he offered me a half smile as his eyes dropped to my neck, I felt my heart beat faster, the thought of his face rubbing against the hollow of my neck suddenly entering my mind.

"I keep forgetting to return it to you…" I licked my lips and saw his eyes dart from my neck to them for a moment before he swallowed thickly hoping I hadn't noticed, before his eyes met mine again. I smirked, allowing a bit of my "charm" to pull through.

"It looks much better on you, you can keep it for as long as you'd like…" Was it me or did his voice just get slightly huskier? He looked away a soft blush tingeing his cheeks as he led me down the 3rd floor corridor.

I could get used to starting the day this way.


	7. Trusting in Secrets

Chapter Seven: Trusting in Secrets

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy**

**Author's Note: I had a hard time with this chapter, I'm not entirely sure how well I like it, and I may end up rewriting it eventually. Also I mistakenly said Ayden was a fourth year in the last chapter, she's not, she's in fifth year along with the twins, she's also 16 because her birthday is after the start of term~Jade**

"Miss Wynters, Mister Wood, good morning to you both, it's nice to see students eager to begin a new class period." We were greeted by Professor Lupin and immediately my senses were assaulted with a very primal scent. I raised an eyebrow at our Professor and met his gaze.

"Good morning Professor Lupin." Oliver's voice snapped me out of my musings causing my gaze to shift to him for a moment before returning to our Professor's.

"Good morning Professor…we didn't want to be late." I smiled at him and a flicker of recognition passed through Professor Lupin's eyes as he nodded opening the door to his classroom, I felt as if he could see through me.

"Indeed, since you both know each other why not take the middle desk…" Oliver and I nodded and took the desk he had appointed, settling in to wait for the rest of the students.

"He seems nice enough…" Oliver had lowered his voice slightly as Professor Lupin stood at the door. I nodded absentmindedly as I tried to sort out the Professor's scent; it was strong and rather dominant, though I did not feel at all threatened. It made my senses seem sharper, I felt as alert as prey that knows it is too near a predator's cave. As I shifted in my seat though, I caught Oliver's scent and instantly felt much calmer. Even if my stomach did flips whenever he smiled at me, I was grateful he was sitting next to me. I didn't feel threatened by the other scent; though it kept me very alert as the rest of the class filed in.

I looked around noticing it was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class, each House keeping to its side. Most of the students don't meet my eyes as I look around, not even the Slytherins, though there are a few exceptions. The Gryffindors seemed a bit more at ease with me, offering me tentative smiles and I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that Oliver is sitting with me. By contrast the few Slytherins, who met my gaze, glowered at me, sneering in my direction which only caused me to roll my eyes at them in annoyance. One such boy was tall, muscular looking with dark hair, grey eyes and horrid teeth, who decided to sit at the desk next to mine. His sneering was more of a leer as I felt and watched him slowly look me over.

"Lost something?" I turned my gaze on him, cold and impassive, controlling the urge for my skin to crawl. I didn't know this boy, but everything about him, from his cold malicious gaze, the sneer and his very scent next to me, screamed malevolence.

"Not at all…just wondering what hex Wood used on you, why else would you hang about him?" His voice cut through me, it didn't seem entirely human, gruff and gravely in the worst sense of the words, more guttural in sounds than words should be in any circumstance.

"Unlike you some of us have actual personality Flint, and don't require placing our dates under the Imperius curse to gain their attention." I felt Oliver shift behind me closer to my form, as if cradling my body though he didn't actually touch me.

"If it's personality that she is looking for, why stick around with you? You've the personality of the back end of blast ended skrewt…" I felt Oliver tense behind me as Flint attempted to sneer at me, his dental problem ruining the effect.

"And you obviously are part troll…keep away from me Flint." My voice was cold as I glared at him and turned away his sneer faltering as he glared at me with a kind of hatred that made a chill run down my spine. I'd seen that look before, and I've never liked it, especially since I know he's not stopped staring at me as if I were some sort of prize. I did my best to ignore him, turning my head slightly instead towards Oliver who was glaring at Flint over my shoulder. I allowed my blond and black highlighted hair to cascade into his line of view, not wanting any trouble to start over me.

Oliver's eyes met mine and my breath hitched for a moment, it was as if every nerve in my body was being overcharged. His eyes seemed to pull me in, take my breath away, make my pulse race (the reliability of my feedings allowed me to still have one) and make my stomach turn knots.

I startled slightly as the door closed behind Professor Lupin and he started his first class. I fought hard to pay attention while ignoring the lewd looks Flint kept throwing my way. I try to slowly scoot further from him, inching closer to Oliver in the process; there was something vaguely familiar about the boy, which is unnerving.

I felt slight pressure on my knee and tilt my head to see Oliver's hand on my knee gently. The warmth served to focus me on the lecture Professor Lupin had started. I breathed deeply, Oliver's scent invading my lungs before picking up my quill and taking notes. He was taking questions on Dementors; I stiffened as we turned to our books. I couldn't help but wonder if certain topics existed only to torment me this way.

"It is easy to understand why Dementors are both hated and feared, but despite all that we in the wizarding world know about them, we truly know very little." I watched Professor Lupin as he addressed the class, trying to both pay attention to his words, and determine what it was that I smelled from him. His scent was very distinct, granted everyone has a unique scent, but his stood out from the other wizards that I had come across. It was more than just a normal wizard's scent…it had something out of place…primal….

"Miss Wynters?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Professor Lupin called on me, I blinked a few times, my face settled into an impassive mask as I realized I had no idea what he just asked me.

"I'm sorry Professor, could you repeat the question?" I didn't offer any excuse and though I saw his eyebrow raise and his look set sternly, he was not unkind when he repeated his question.

"I asked if you had any thoughts as to why it may be that we have such incomplete information about Dementors, though we have known of their existence for some centuries now." I pushed my hair back slowly as I considered the question for a moment.

"I imagine it has to do with the very nature of a Dementor. Neither a wizard nor witch can simply trapeze over to one and ask it questions, or just watch them in their natural habitat. Dementors are nasty creatures with no sense of loyalty other than to themselves, they are sentient enough to understand how to get what they need to survive, but being soulless hinders their ability to show any sense of empathy, sympathy nor reason to anything that does not resemble their own. They almost don't seem to belong in this world; they do not seem to be connected in any way to anything around them aside from death and despair which they thrive off of. In any case they are just as deadly to a wizard or witch as they are to everything else, as much as we may want to understand them more, even if in some morbid fascination, it is simply not possible unless we can develop a way of communication with them that can be trusted, and in such a way that they could not harm us." I could sense the rest of the class' eyes on me, quite a few I noted in surprise, and either they assumed I was daft, or they didn't expect me to answer at all. I ignored them focusing instead on Professor Lupin at the front of the class; he seemed very pleased with my answer as he smiled at me in earnest.

"It is a shame Miss Wynters that I cannot award you House Points, for that was a very insightful answer to a question I have asked many classes before you. Miss Wynters makes very good points; does anyone have anything to add?" Professor Lupin looked around and I watched his eyes darken slightly as he called on someone else.

"Yes Mr. Flint?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes; I'm starting to assume guys like Flint are the reason Ayden really hates the reputation her house gets.

"What do we need to know about Dementors other than we can obviously control them enough to have them do what we say, like guard Azkaban prison? I think it's stupid to want to learn anything else about them because it doesn't matter, as wizards we're superior to them and they're only here for our use…" His words made me sick, on a lot of levels, especially the very simple tone; he honestly believed what he was saying.

"Aye, control them so well Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban prison this summer. Your arrogant attitude is as repulsive as your dental hygiene Flint, and I take back the comment about you being part troll, even they understand enough to be insulted at having been compared to the likes of you. Dementors have NO loyalty, they don't follow the Ministry's orders because the Ministry controls them, they guard places like Azkaban because it provides them with a steady food supply. They would turn their backs on anything and anyone as long as they had something to gain. If wizards are really so superior in your opinion Flint, then tell me how does a wizard prevent against a Dementor's kiss? How do you guard from it? How do you reverse its effects? How do you destroy a Dementor Flint?" I couldn't control my mouth as I glared at the Slytherin at the desk next to me, and at some point I had actually stood up. I only registered that fact when I felt Oliver's arm snake around my waist tugging at me to sit down again.

"Miss Wynters! While I encourage free thought in my class I will remind you to raise your hand and not insult your fellow classmates. While I cannot take points away from you for such an act, I would like to see you after class for a suitable punishment. Having said that Mister Flint, and while again you are entitled to your opinion, the points Miss Wynters has stated, are in fact valid." Professor Lupin's tone was sharp and I finally let Oliver pull me back down to my seat, the force causing me to press against him.

"On that note, your assignment due Friday will be an essay on the dangers of wizards working with and relying so much on creatures such as Dementors. No longer than 3 feet please, and it will have to make a firm point either for the continued use, or reasons as to why the wizarding world should discontinue such alliances. For our next class please read the first three chapters making sure to define each creature discussed." Professor Lupin tapped the board behind him and the class copied down the assignments and points from the lecture and discussion. A few more questions were asked though I paid them no mind before the class was dismissed.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Oliver's tone was soft as he looked at me, I just noticed his arm was still around my waist somewhat. I nodded and looked up at him taking a deep breath, my hand pushing through my hair slowly.

"Aye…annoyed…but I'm all right…is Flint always such an arse?" Most of the class had left, Flint included. I heard Oliver snort as he finally let go of me and started putting his belongings away.

"Indeed…though he is usually better behaved in classes. And by that I mean he pays little attention and keeps quiet, which may explain why he's had to repeat a year." I watched Oliver, his closeness was very calming though often threw my senses into overboard. It was confusing, all that I was feeling and yet…I had no intention of letting it be any other way, there was a strange pull I felt when I was around him that I enjoyed. I felt the corner of my moth tug upward as he spoke; it was obvious Oliver disliked Flint, though it seemed everyone did.

"I feel I should worry why you're smirking at me, and yet it looks nice on you…come on you don't want to be late to Transfiguration." I fought the urge to blush, as he spoke, his eyes roamed my face as he stood next to me school bag slung over his shoulder. I knew Ayden would have fun when I told her about this crush of mine, and how it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Don't worry about me Oliver, I have to stay behind to speak with Professor Lupin remember? And I know my way to the Transfiguration room; go on no need for you to be late…" I stood and actually offered him a smile as I gathered my things, he seemed hesitant to leave.

"Miss Wynters if you would go on up to my office please. Mister Wood I suggest you head for your next class unless you wish to be late" Professor Lupin motioned up the stairs in his classroom and I nodded, pulling my school bag onto my shoulder and heading for his office. I looked up as I started the short stairs and saw Oliver watching me, I gave him a small smile and nod which he returned and turned to leave.

I looked around Professor Lupin's office, liking it instantly, though I had to hold onto a nearby chair, the scent from before much more pronounced here. It made my senses nervous, making me feel much more alert than usual. This was starting to get on my nerves as I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself, there were few times I had feelings such as this. An uneasiness that bothered me only because I couldn't quite place it, I didn't feel in danger, at least not in any other way but that the scent surrounding me drove a primal sense of worry into me, there was something about Professor Lupin I needed to place.

"Miss Wynters, please have a seat, are you all right you seem a bit paler than usual…" I startled slightly as I felt and heard Professor Lupin next to me, he had placed a hand on my shoulder leading me to the chair, and the scent had increased dramatically and was making it difficult for me to think clearly.

"You, I'm sorry Professor…but…_Circe_…it's your scent doing this…Professor? Are…you a werewolf?" As I struggled to keep my mind focused and fought the primal urge to run away from the man standing first next to me and then at his desk, my eyes had come to fall on a discarded bottle on his desk, one I recognized though it was empty. Normally I wasn't so disrespectful with anyone but I couldn't help myself.

The look of slight panic, and worry fell onto Professor Lupin's face almost immediately, and it was clear to see that he was ashamed of his lycanthropy.

"Merlin…Dumbledore warned me you'd' be among the first to figure it out but I didn't think it would be so suddenly Miss Wynters…" Even his voice had changed now, tense with certain undertones of sorrow and dejection. I realized his life must be much worse than mine, though we were both considered half breeds; he had suffered much more than I.

"Professor…I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore told you _why_ I'd be among the first to figure it out?" I wasn't sure if Dumbledore had told him I was a turned vampire, but it didn't seem so from his reaction.

"He remarked you are an incredibly apt and intelligent young woman Miss Wynters, and while he has implied you seem to have certain gifts, he told me it would be up to you to tell me anything more precise." Professor Lupin sat heavily in his chair, watching me closely, I'm sure he wondered what I would do now knowing his secret.

"Professor…I'm a half breed, a turned vampire witch…I'm not about to hold your lycanthropy against you. I do however ask you to forgive me for my behavior today. I could not help it, your scent was off to me and while I couldn't quite place it at first my primal instinct was of preservation. Vampires and Werewolves are not exactly known to be friends…" I watched Professor Lupin's reaction to what I was saying. There seemed to be a bit of shock as he listened, and then a sense of understanding before he offered me a tentative smile.

"Of course, that's why you picked up my scent though I'm not due to transform anytime soon…." He looked quite impressed and watched me with a sense of respect, though it soon turned sad.

"I'm sorry my scent is affecting you as such, I will look into seeing if there is something I can do for you, and now knowing your heritage…I will know where to double check. This also explains the inquiries I've gotten from both the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey, both I presume concern you." He leaned back slightly in his chair, eyes unfocused and lost in thought for a moment.

"Aye, I asked Headmaster Dumbledore under what circumstances a corporal patronus form could change, and I asked Madame Pomfrey about my sudden inability to control the scents that affected me. Or rather my inability to block them out, to be honest it's starting to annoy me a great deal…" I sighed and pushed my hair back, leaning back into the chair. My mini rant was apparently amusing as the look on my professor's face was no longer tense.

"I'll look into it, but I can't help but think if it isn't something simpler. After all it seems your turning hasn't affected your magical abilities, though it has accentuated and even strengthened some of them, such as your sense of smell for instance, which is very important both as a witch and as a vampire." He gave me a pointed look and I raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose, but…for vampires scent is used to find well food…but…a mate…and surely Professor…you're not thinking that could…be…" The look on his face was obvious and I felt myself blanch at the thought.

"Well we will just look into it Miss Wynters, do not fret. It could be something much less complicated, perhaps due to the stress of having to reincorporate into the student body. As for the punishment I must ask you to help me tomorrow catch a grindylow from the black lake, sometime in the evening if it will be best for you?" I nodded shivering at the thought, grindylows are creepy.

"Aye creepy lil buggers…if you mean because of my sensitivity to sunlight…with the proper protection I should be okay, but the evening would be nice if possible." He nodded and I sighed shifting in my seat.

"Well let me write you a note so that you can get to Transfiguration, correct?" I nodded as he pulled out a piece of parchment and penned a quick note to excuse my tardiness, I also watched him write me a note for tomorrow's punishment as I would be late for dinner. I stood picking up my bag and taking the offered notes.

"Thank you Professor, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." I smiled and turned walking out of his office. The fifth years had come in and taken their seats, I noticed the Weasley twins sitting a seat behind where Oliver and I had sat, and Ayden sitting to Fred's left. I winked at her as I passed her making Fred and George whistle at the act, Ayden blushing brightly as she glared at me.

"Good morning students…" Professor Lupin's voice brought them to attention as I walked out of his classroom. I mulled over what he had told me, the bit about him being a werewolf made sense. His scent had stirred the most primal survival instinct I had, but I felt completely at ease once I realized it came from him. I make a mental note to ask Professor Snape if he needed help brewing Wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin, I'm sure he'll let me help, as he's usually complaining that I don't spend as much time with him as I did the other Professors.

"Miss Wynters, I take it you have reason for being so late…" I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at Professor McGonagall and simply handed her the note from Professor Lupin.

"Aye I do Professor, forgive my tardiness…" I watched her read over the parchment and nod her lips pursed tightly.

"Indeed, please take your seat next to Mister Wood…" I raised an eyebrow at Oliver who was giving me a cheeky smile as I took the seat next to him. I hurried to catch up with the lesson, glad it was more theoretical today as there was too much on my mind to do much practical magic.

The class passed uneventfully, and I realized it was because I shared this hour with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I was missing the first two pages of notes, but I made a mental note to ask to borrow someone else's to copy later, I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind. I sighed inwardly, now my mind was looking for excuses to talk to him more, I wonder if I'm becoming one of those hopeless girls, fawning over an attractive boy…I pushed the thought away as it started to annoy me to no end.

I somehow managed to make it through the rest of Transfiguration, and Charms without much effort. I was relieved to find it was lunch time, as my stomach growled rather loudly. I knew I would have to eat more as Madame Pomfrey had pointed out to me before, the longer days meant my body would require more than just the every other day blood feedings. Luckily for me, I did not suffer from what full turned vampires did, the inability to eat actual food anymore unless spiked or prepared with blood. I made my way down to the Great Hall from Charms, though I hadn't spoken much to the other students, since I did not share that class with Oliver, I walked alone. Most students in my year let me be, giving me ample space to walk, as they tried to pretend they weren't whispering about me as I passed them.

I rolled my eyes as they had started speculating if I was dating anyone, if I was part Veela, and where I had come from. I ignored the whispers and kept walking, I heard a few whispers about Sirius Black, Harry Potter (as usual) and all the other incessant gossip that Ayden had always complained about. I brought a hand up to my neck and rubbed idly, the dull throb beginning there was usually the first sign of a headache. I made it to the Great Hall and looked around to try and find Ayden but couldn't spot her turquoise dyed hair anywhere along the Slytherin table. I wondered if perhaps she had gotten in trouble in her last class, or if she had opted for having lunch outside. I tilted my head up slightly to look at the enchanted ceiling, noticing the bright blue sunny sky I opted for not going to check the school grounds. I sighed slightly and considered my options, looking around to see if I found anyone I knew.

The Great Hall was still somewhat empty so that if I chose to walk back out no one would really pay me much mind. I refused to sit at the Slytherin table on my own, the Hufflepuffs present seemed a bit scared of me, the few Ravenclaws had their noses to books and didn't notice anything and while I'm sure the Gryffindors wouldn't deny me a seat, part of me wondered if it weren't best for me to keep some distance between Oliver and myself. Granted the moment I even thought of it, my senses seemed to protest, the sudden rush through my body made me almost nauseous, as I suddenly wanted nothing more than to have him near.

"Oi if it isn't Wynters, how's it going Isabella?" I turned to see the grinning faces of Fred and George Weasley. I couldn't help but smile even as my stomach lurched again, hunger pains and an incessant need to see Oliver mixing.

"Hey lads…starving to be honest, either of you seen Ayden?" I ignored the feelings and opted for giving them a slight smile, my hand coming to rest on my stomach willing it to calm.

"We've just left her in the Hospital Wing, we just had Herbology and the Venomous Tentacula is teething again it got a hold of her when she walked by it. Madame Pomfrey kicked us out though when she heard us offer to sever the plant and stuff it in Malfoy's trousers…" Fred grinned at me while his twin tried to look innocently over his shoulder leading me to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm beginning to think you two are much more trouble than you seem, and that's saying something as mischief is clearly spelled wherever you two are present." I laughed as they spoke, letting them lead me to the table, my laughing louder as they feigned looking offended by my statement.

"I'll have you know Miss Wynters, that it is not our fault if mischief follows us about…we're just lucky this way." George put on a haughty look that reminded me of his older brother, Head Boy Percy.

"Aye of course not…" I shook my head in mock agreement as I started reaching for the chicken salad on the table. I could see why Ayden liked their company, both twins were witty, smart, and knew how to make any situation enjoyable. I also noted Fred had a much darker sense of humor than George, which would be one of the many qualities Ayden found attractive. There was a damn good reason as to why she had been sorted into Slytherin, and though I knew she would never be a Dark witch, and that much of her house's bad reputation is slightly exaggerated, I also know what she is capable of; it's a fine line to walk.

"How's your day been then?" George smiled at me passing me the rolls after taking a few; I noted he seemed quieter than Fred as well.

"Not too bad I suppose, except…I met Flint…and my stomach is still churning…"I rolled my eyes and they snickered.

"I'm sorry Isabella perhaps we should talk to Madam Pomfrey, your poor stomach will never be the same again!" I laughed as the twins made dramatic faces, mocking Flint.

"Oi lads let her breathe…" I felt shivers down my spine at his voice; I turned my head to see Oliver sitting next to me, he wrapped an arm around my waist gently, rubbing my back slowly.

"You okay Isabella?" I nodded leaning a bit into his half embrace, the violent twisting in my stomach stopping almost immediately.

"Aye these two are wickedly entertaining…" As much as I wish I could say the throb of my headache was starting to go away, it actually became much sharper. Between the laughing and my incessant desire to be near Oliver, my head was out for revenge. I rubbed my neck gently as I started on my lunch, listening while the twins talked to Oliver about what happened to Ayden. I shook my head as they retold the story, while having Oliver near meant that most of the noise in the Great Hall seemed more like background noise, I knew I should finish my lunch and go somewhere else before my headache got worse. I had one more class to deal with, Potions, before having the rest of the day free.

"You sure you're okay? You've gone quiet you know…" Oliver's voice in my ear caused my heart rate to jump; this boy is hazardous to my health.

"Bit of a headache actually, I think I may go check on Ayden, or I might head for the library for a bit…" I shifted slightly, trying to put space between us, though there wasn't much for me to do as I realized Fred was sitting to my right. As I looked into Oliver's warm eyes I couldn't help but remember what Professor Lupin had mentioned, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you have another class today?" His demeanor was nonchalant and part of me was annoyed that he didn't seem affected by me in the way I was affected by him. I hated that he didn't know what he was doing, hell I hate that I don't know what he's doing to me by just sitting there.

"Potions, last class for the day after lunch, I should probably head up to the Library if I want to make sure I'm not late…" I pushed my mostly empty plate away, grabbing my pumpkin juice and finishing it quickly, it felt hard to breathe suddenly and I needed to get away from Oliver, I know I'm being irrationally angry at him, and I don't want to snap. He seemed to notice my sudden urgency to leave and raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes showing confusion and concern.

"See you later then…you're welcome to sit with us for dinner if Ayden is stuck near Malfoy again." I nodded at him and grabbed my bag, walking briskly away after saying goodbye to the twins. The moment I left the Great Hall the throbbing in my head grew worse, it had calmed down as I sat next to Oliver, but I couldn't turn around and go back to him. I made my way up to the third floor and walked into the library looking for Madame Pince hopefully she's in a good mood and will help me. Stopping in an alcove before the library I tapped my wand on my current books, casting a charm to trade them for my potions books, ingredients and notebooks.

Madame Pince was of course at her desk busy looking over a list of books. I know most students were slightly afraid of her, and rightly so, I've never met a woman so intent on preserving the books in her care. She was of course not nearly as uptight as most students assumed she was, and if you knew how to talk to her, she was a very helpful witch. However, Madame Pince had a nasty temper when provoked, and so I always made sure to time my requests with her good moods. She looked busy but not annoyed, at least not yet as I approached her desk.

"Hello Miss Wynters, how is your first day of full classes going?" She offered me a small smile as she looked up from her work.

"Hello Madame Pince, it's been a very interesting experience so far. I was wondering if perhaps you could recommend a book for my Defense against the Dark Arts assignment." I smiled at her; I actually quite liked the witch, as long as she was not annoyed with me.

"Certainly, what is the assignment about?" She put down her list and adjusted her glasses, a small smirk on her face at the irony of the situation.

"Professor Lupin wants us to discuss the benefits and dangers of the wizarding world's reliance on such creatures as Dementors, and I was hoping to add a few notes on other equally dangerous creatures to contrast with them. I was also wondering if our library has any reliable books on vampire customs that I may check out." I saw her smirk widen at the second part of my request and couldn't help but snort back as we had a conversation over the summer about vampires being discussed in my classes this year.

"Try these titles Miss Wynters, _Classified Creatures _includes references to official positions held by the Ministry on the use of certain creatures, and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has a sort of guidebook available, as for vampire traditions I do have one book that may help, but you will have to get a note from a Professor as it is in the Restricted Section. Its title is _Vampire Coven's Life_ and I will hold it for you until tonight at my desk as it was just recently returned from a routine binding." Her voice was quiet and kind as she handed me a piece of parchment with the names of a few books that might help me.

"Thank you Madame Pince…" I smiled and headed for the Defense section to find the first few books, I'd hang around after Potions and ask Professor Snape to write me a note for the other book, granted if I did that he'd ask me questions…the throbbing in my head was duller now, but rather steady and I decided to ignore it while I found the books.

It didn't take too long to find three books that would help me for my Defense assignment; I snorted and scoffed as I leisurely looked over the selections on vampires in the library. I long ago learned to take most accounts written by wizards on the subject of vampires with a grain of salt, the exception being one Eldred Worple whose book is actually quite accurate. Unfortunately, the man is rather annoying in my opinion, I sighed checking my watch and making my way back to Madame Pince's desk to check out the books I had found.

Though it had taken be around 15 minutes to find the books I needed, that was more than enough time for Madame Pince to be put into a rather furious state. I flinched as I saw the look she gave the unfortunate third year Slytherin who had spilled something on one of the books, from the looks of it he'd be serving detention with Filch for a few weeks. Madame Pince quickly checked out my books, her lips pursed and her left eye twitching in annoyance and anger. I quickly made my way out of the library before she started screeching at the boy.

I made my way down the stairs and to the dungeons, wondering if I shouldn't have made a quick stop by Madame Pomfrey's for a quick headache potion, but I'd rather dare ask Professor Snape for a vial than be late to his class. I rubbed at my temples as I leaned against the wall near the door for Potions class, the dungeons being much cooler than the rest of the castle is helping keep my headache at bay.

It didn't take long before I heard footsteps down the corridor; I knew most students would wait in the Great Hall until the last possible moment if this was their destination, so I wasn't surprised when I opened one eye to see Professor Snape heading my way.

"Isabella…is there something the matter?" His tone told me we were utterly alone in the corridor, or he wouldn't be so nice to me. I looked up at him and debated for a moment lying, but after all I had learned…

"Oh the usual Professor, I think my head has decided to mutiny against the rest of my body…there's a creepy Slytherin who is going to get hexed next time he antagonizes me, and if what's happening to me is what I've been told…I think I'm about to lose my mind…" He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head following him as he opened the door to his classroom.

"Do you need a headache cure?" He pointed to one of the desks near the front and I followed, setting my bag on the chair.

"Aye if you please Professor…" I pushed my hair back slowly as he brought me a small vial, I took it without question and looked at him as he stood there expectantly.

"Something else on your mind Miss Wynters?" He smirked at me though his eyes betrayed some small amount of amusement as he crossed his arms again.

"I was wondering if you could write me a note to check out a book from the restricted section in the library Professor." I watched his eyebrow raise, his dark eyes attempting to bore into mine.

"For which title Miss Wynters?" I smirked at him and met his eyes.

"_Vampire Coven's Life_, Madame Pince suggested it for me but as it is a restricted book I need permission." The look on his face was quite amusing, either he's already read the book, or he is incredibly uncomfortable at what the book may entail.

"I'll write the note; I imagine if the book does not answer your questions you'll owl the Wynters for assistance?" I watched him pen the note on parchment quickly and blow lightly on the ink to dry it.

"I suppose if I have to, I would rather not as it is a rather personal matter." I shrugged and Professor Snape had to let the subject drop as the first few students had started to wander in. I went about setting up my desk and opening my book, before I could stop myself I groaned as my book opened to the potion we were to brew today.

"Is there a problem Miss Wynters?" Snape drawled slowly as I looked up a slight glare on my face, not that anyone else would notice, after all my back was to the rest of the class.

"Nothing at all Professor, who wouldn't want to begin the year brewing _Amortentia_?" He shot me a glare at the sarcasm in my tone and I quite smartly closed my mouth as he turned instead to the rest of the class, the heavy door closing abruptly signaling the beginning of class.

"Since you have all somehow made it into Advanced Potions there will be no idle chatter, the instructions are on the board, and any ingredients needed provided on the tables before you. Now, get to work." His tone was as always, steady and firm. No one dared argued and we all set about starting our potions.

The rest of the class was uneventful, as the class size was small and mixed from all four houses, we each had our own desk and the complexity of the _Amortentia_ potion meant little talking unless you wanted to blow your cauldron and have to start all over again. Granted even with that, there were a few students who did just that and had to begin again. The hour long class was not enough to finish the potion as they had to simmer overnight.

"Those of you who have potions left in your cauldrons may, carefully carry them into the adjoining room to simmer overnight…We will check them again tomorrow…"I watched him wave his wand, evaporating away any unsatisfactory potions. Only four students beside myself had anything left in their cauldrons to take into the lab and I heard the mutters and groans from the others, it meant they would have to redo their potions tonight and bring them in tomorrow for Professor Snape to check them, they'd have to do so in the morning before breakfast.

The class milled out after copying down the essay questions on the board, I took my time making sure I was the last in the classroom before approaching Professor Snape.

"Something else you needed Miss Wynters?" He sounded tired and part of me worried for him, the small part that recognized him for who he was to me.

"Just to let you know Professor…the agreement between Ayden Vascot and myself stands. Have a good afternoon Professor…" I offered him a slight smile and gathered my bag making my way out of the dungeons without waiting for any word from him. It was still awkward to be around him…this past summer had changed so much.

I made my way up towards my room without much thought; I desperately needed some quiet time before dinner. I walked down my corridor and almost instantly felt a bit better, though the now familiar pangs in my body accompanied me. I had the note from Professor Snape and as I walked into my rooms, I made a note of putting the note in a journal by the door so that I could quickly grab it when I went down to dinner. I made my way over to the welcoming couch and laid down only stopping to pull off my robes.

I was feeling much fresher after my nap, and couldn't help but hum softly as I made my way back down to the library journal and note in hand. I had only stopped long enough to pull off my jumper, my tie was loose now, and I had pulled my blond locks back into a messy ponytail. I knew the sudden rush of energy was a lie, it always happened right before I fed. My body was practically forcing me to use up all the other energy it had stored, so I'd be hungry enough to feed tonight.

I shook my head as I saw a random second year Hufflepuff running from the library eyes watering. Judging from the chocolate smeared around his face, I can only imagine Madame Pince caught him eating in the Library.

I walked in and went up to her desk; I must have been right about the Hufflepuff because there was Madame Pince rubbing her temples with a half-eaten chocolate bar in the trash can.

"Sorry to bother you Madame Pince, but I have the note…" I held out the immaculately penned note from Professor Snape and I saw her nod and pull out an old leather bound book from one of the drawers. It had intricate designs on the front in silver and black velvet.

"You may keep it for a week Miss Wynters, please be careful with it as it sometimes likes to talk back and bite." She let out a soft sigh as she checked out the book, waving her wand over my library card and the note Professor Snape had written for me. Both slid into the back of the book and she placed it on the top of her desk for me to take.

"Thank you Madame Pince I'll take very good care of it." She nodded at me giving me a small smile before turning her hawk like gaze on a trembling fourth year. I made it out of the Library when I was assaulted with his scent again. I felt myself start to lose my balance as I came onto the landing, and instantly his hands were at my waist.

"Keeping up the habit Isabella?" I felt his half smile before I turned my head to see it, seeing as we were both headed down for dinner I didn't see the point of fighting it now.

"Apparently I can't seem to keep my footing around you Oliver…" I shrugged and brought a hand to his indicating he could let go of my waist.

"I don't think that's what they meant when they said a gentleman should sweep a lady off her feet…" He chuckled gently and I rolled my eyes pushing against his shoulder playfully.

"Oh shut it Wood, let's just make it down to dinner in one piece…" I heard him laugh as I started down the stairs in front of him, a soft smile on my face I couldn't control.

"So what did you check out from the Library? I've rarely seen Madame Pince hand over a book that old so willingly to a student." He nodded at the leather bound book cradled in my arms, I was glad I had placed it so that he couldn't read the title.

"Oh just a runes text…" I shrugged and regretted not having pulled on my robes again; we made it down the last stairs before I moved to the side and called for Dobby.

"Yes Missy Wynters?" I smiled at the small house elf though I felt guilty calling on him so close to dinner.

"I'm sorry to bother you now Dobby, but could you do me a favor and take this book back into my rooms? I don't want anything to happen to it and I know I can trust you" I watched as Dobby's eyes grew bigger from excitement and he nodded his head quickly.

"Oh yes Missy…Dobby takes it right to Missy's room, on the coffee table?" He waited just long enough for me to nod and hand him the book before disappearing in another loud crack.

"Good call, I'd hate to see Madame Pince end up in the Hospital Wing suffering a mild nervous breakdown because of you" I raised my eyebrows at Oliver as he went on to explain the time when he was in third year and some stupid seventh year Ravenclaw had managed to let loose one of the cursed books from the restricted section and it almost ate a Hufflepuff first year.

Dinner went by without any disasters, Malfoy not wanting a repeat of dinner the night before stayed far from Ayden, much to her pleasure. She in turn sat behind me talking rather amicably to one of her roommates whom she had classes with.

I was no longer the main attraction at the Gryffindor table though I noticed a few girls glaring at me when Oliver put a hand on the small of my back. I shrugged it off, not at all worried about the girls glaring at me and quite focused on some strange idea Fred and George had come up with. Though they were basics for pranks even I was impressed with the details of their planning though most people around them seem to ignore their mutterings, I realized early on they were actually talking about charms and potions. Intelligence must be another reason Ayden liked Fred, under the prankster's ginger hair there were brains, something else she always admired. By the end of dinner I was feeling much more restless again, and I kept glancing back at Ayden, hunger pains hitting in my stomach, I had to fight to keep my canines from extending.

"Well as much fun as it is to listen to the twins here start off an interesting debate of reactions with their research thoughts. I'll be seeing you lot tomorrow…I have business to attend to with a friend. Night lads…" I parted from the group of Gryffindors as we all made our way out of the Great Hall after dinner was dismissed. My eyes were trained on Ayden as she said good night to her friends and headed up the stairs, making it seem like she was headed for the Library. I felt the confused looks trained on me but didn't bother to look back as I followed behind Ayden.


	8. Of Friendships and Feedings

Chapter Eight: Of Friendships and Feedings

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains a very sensuous feeding, if you don't like it I'm sorry.**

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to seduce me Wynters…" I rolled my eyes as Ayden, once again decided to tease me. Though few people knew about it, there was a secret passage from the library up to the seventh floor, near my corridor. The entrance in the Library was guarded by a rose portrait, while up on the seventh floor it was guarded by a cemetery scene.

"If that's what you'd like, I'll willingly oblige Ayden, though you'd have to settle for blonde tonight not ginger…" I smirked at her as she half glared at me over her shoulder, turning to the portrait to give the password.

"_Wahre Freundschaft," _I followed her into the passageway amused with her random mutterings in German. Ayden and I had a very strange friendship, but it was strong and true, which is why her willingly allowing me to feed from her regularly was so special. Since she was a willing participant it didn't at all hurt her, in fact my feeding from her was as pleasurable as she wanted it to be. At first it was a bit odd, in fact it had started off as an accident, it had been a really rainy day but Ayden being on the Slytherin Quidditch team still had to practice. We had agreed to meet in the Library, near the rose portrait actually, it's in the middle of the poetry section which means unless its Valentine 's Day no one ever wanders over to it. She had been scratched up during practice but had come to meet me anyway after a shower and getting some basic healing. We sat and talked quietly about our days, I was helping her with a Potions essay when she somehow managed to reopen a wound on her arm. It wasn't particularly deep, but it bled quickly and being a vampire I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her arm and licked the wound clean, before sucking lightly on it until it closed. The look of total surprise on Ayden's face was classic, even now she wears it when I feed from her; it's rather pretty on her to be honest.

While that incident could have been the end of our friendship, it only cemented us as better friends, it helps that neither of us has a problem getting that intimate with one another. While neither of us identifies as gay, the thought doesn't scare us, it made feedings much more fun for the both of us, and it had proven to be a good stress reliever so far.

We had reached the end of the passageway and Ayden was listening to make sure no one could see us as mostly Gryffindors made their way passed the portrait to go up to their common room. I realized we wouldn't be able to open the portrait without gaining attention so I decided on getting Ayden back for her teasing.

"Bloody Gryffindors in the way…" I smirked as she muttered and pressed her ear to the portrait to better hear them. We would have to time ourselves with a lull in the crowd, plenty of time to rile her up.

"Oh come now Ayden, you have quite the soft spot for Gryffindors in your Slytherin heart…" I pressed against her, hands on her hips my head tilted as if I too were listening for the Gryffindors to pass. We both know it's a ruse, as my hand ran lightly along her side.

Ayden glared at me halfheartedly as she tried to suppress the shivers, and I only smirked, tugging just slightly on her jumper to reveal her un-tucked shirt and soft skin. I could feel her heart beat quicken and heard her breathing hitch slightly.

"So do you Isabella…or have you forgotten Oliver?" I traced my nails lightly along her skin and narrowed my eyes at her slightly; I have always admired her ability to keep up a conversation while I was trying to work her up to feed from.

"Can't forget him even when I try, but we're not talking about that right now…rather your affinity for one Fred Weasley…" I brought my other hand up to rest on her hip as well, using both to rub gently, occasionally running my nails along her skin. I watched her shiver as I ran my nails along the small of her back, her ear still to the portrait.

Ayden is about four inches taller than I am, though I'm always in heeled shoes so it doesn't always seem it. I easily rested my cheek on her shoulder, watching the emotions playing out in her vibrant green eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, running my nails along her flat stomach in slow movements and smiled as she let out a soft almost purr.

"He'll be the end of me I swear. I can't help but like him, and not just because I shouldn't, Fred's never judged me by anything other than my character, even after we were sorted into rival houses. He promised me on the train we'd still be friends no matter what…and …" Ayden moaned softly as I teased just under her bra and I finished her sentence.

"He's always kept his promise…Aye I understand the value of that…but if he breaks your heart, I'm breaking his arm." I smirked as she half glared at me again, the effect of course being ruined by the smile on her face.

"Don't know whose friendship is more dangerous, his or yours…" I stopped the rest of her sentence with a soft kiss to the lips and pulled my arms back.

"As long as you don't volunteer to test any of his inventions, probably mine….vampire violent streak and all. I think we're good to go now…" I swatted her rear gently and teased her again by licking her cheek.

"Bloody vampire…" She snorted and rubbed her cheek on her shoulder to wipe it clean before leaning into the portrait and stepping out into the corridor. I followed incredibly amused to see her fighting the blush that had planted itself from her neck to her hairline while we were in the darkened passage.

I blinked at her innocently and tilted my head heading down the corridor towards the entrance to my rooms, Ayden followed leisurely hands on her bag's straps. This time we were greeted by a raven haired witch in flowing blue robes. She smiled at us and tilted her head as I gave her the password.

"I'd give almost anything to have a room like this at home…" I watched as Ayden dropped her bag by the armchair and pulled her robes off. Sitting she stretched out putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"To do what with exactly, you spend more time outside at home than most people I know. Granted with damn good reason, but still…" I pulled my robes off and pulled off my shoes, sitting on the couch to take off my stockings.

"Good point…I'm going to take a shower…" I nodded as she stood and headed for my bedroom, though I was hungry I could wait for her to shower. I went into my room and threw my robes and stockings into my laundry basket, pulling off the rest of my uniform before looking for something to change into. I settled on a pair of green shorts Ayden had gotten me for my birthday, and a blue baby doll tee I had gotten on my last trip to the Wynters estate.

"Let's see then…" I walked back to the common room and settled onto the couch, pulling the leather bound book into my lap. I ran a hand along the front cover, reveling in the contrasts of materials. The leather was soft but firm, the silver leafing cool to the touch, and the velvet offered an interesting contrast between the two.

I opened the book and found it at first blank; I tilted my head in confusion before I realized there was a muffled sound coming from the book. I closed it again looking down at the cover to see a portrait of a haughty looking man.

"Took the wench long enough to notice me here…" I glared at the portrait and it only scoffed at me.

"I'm not a wench you badly drawn Casanova copycat…" he raised an eyebrow at me and turned to face me, I had to admit he looked vaguely familiar and there was no actual malice in his face, though there was annoyed amusement in his look.

"Well you are a woman…so why have you borrowed my book?" He waited for my response, and I studied him closely for a moment before responding.

"I am a woman, but not a wench, my name is Isabella Wynters and I borrowed your book to learn more about vampire customs, real ones." I was trying to keep my temper in check, since arguing with a book usually leads you nowhere.

"Wynters you say? They have not bred a woman in centuries, a turned vampire then? And judging by where I am kept a witch as well, another reason as to why I would call you wench just for my amusement." I pointed my wand at the book, amused by his offended look.

"You sound familiar…you wouldn't happen to be the same annoying vampire count whose portrait hangs at the Wynters estate are you?" I glared at him, the tip of my wand on his drawn nose.

"Depends, I hear there are quite a few portraits at the Wynters estate." He tilted his had slightly and I lowered my wand slightly, as he had a good point.

"Count Lucian I believe…" I couldn't help but smirk as he betrayed a very pleased look to have me recognize him.

"Indeed, well you seem worthy of my help, so what do you need Isabella?" He nodded and gestured for me to open the book, which I did and found the pages filled with ink and letters.

"I've recently been having trouble with my enhanced sense of smell. I can't block them out as well as I used to…and well…I react differently to one…" I squirmed as a look of amusement came onto Count Lucian's face.

"Well…let us start with basics shall we? How old are you and when were you turned?" In the pages I could see his features better; he had shoulder length blond hair, and piercing black eyes.

"I'm 18 I was turned in 1980." I nodded at him and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before making the pages turn, about a quarter through the book.

"Hm, being a witch this means you are a half breed, lucky girl then. Though I imagine the bite stopped your growth for a while and they gave you a potion to speed along your growth to match your age." I nodded as I saw him walk onto the page on the left, he pointed to the chapter on the right. I could feel my eyes grow as I read the title and groaned slightly.

"So you're saying…I'm reacting this way because my vampire instincts want me to find a mate?" I frowned and read over the words on the page opposite Count Lucian.

"No, I am saying you need to read this entire section, but if you are asking me for my personal opinion based on what you explain, I would say you have already found your mate." I stopped my reading and glared at him, of course the drawing could care less.

"How do you know? Couldn't it just be due to stress that my senses are a bit haywire?" I pushed my hair back from my face, watching the drawing closely.

"I suppose it could be possible; however I do not think that is the problem. Tell me, when this scent is near does your mind automatically try and push you to be near it physically? Does it cause everything else to dampen in comparison, such as other's voices? When you catch a whiff of it without the person being around do you automatically want to go find them? If there's been some time since you last saw them, do you start to feel ill?" I could feel my cheeks blushing brightly and glared at the drawing though I didn't answer right away.

"Bloody hell…aye those things happen…" He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow crossing his arms as I leaned back on the couch.

"What is the problem then? Many vampires go decades before being able to find their mates…You found yours at 18…" Count Lucian looked at me utterly bewildered and I sighed heavily, the throbbing in my head coming back.

"That I don't know what to do? What am I supposed to do, go up to the boy and say: 'Hey Oliver you're my mate so just stick to me like glue?' I mean I don't even know what to tell him if he were to start asking me what I mean about him being my mate, I don't even know what it means fully." I sighed again and rubbed my temples slowly, hunger pains starting again.

"Relax Isabella that is why I told you to read this entire section. It will answer your many questions, and will help you be able to deal with what your body is putting you through. You do have someone to feed from, right child?" I was slightly touched that the haughty Count actually cared and nodded.

"I do, my friend she's taking a shower." I nodded towards my room and actually started to laugh at the Count's flustered reaction.

"Well make sure to leave me near the bedroom, I would love a bit of a show…" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I rolled my eyes, using my wand to summon a bookmark before closing the book soundly.

"Forgot I am also on the cover, wench?" He snorted quite annoyed at me from the cover but I just smiled at him and flipped the book over. Just in time too as Ayden walked into the common room.

"Who were you talking to Isabella?" Ayden walked out into the common room in her green plaid flannel pajama pants and grey tank top, her hair was still wet and I playfully growled at her, causing her to blush as she dropped onto the couch next to me. I happen to like those pants on her, they're actually rather low on her hips, and the tank top clung to her nicely.

"Count Lucian…Madame Pince thought I would benefit from this book…with my sudden inability to focus some of my…gifts." I sighed and leaned back, glaring at the book.

"What's it about then?" She leaned over to get a look at the book and I ran my nails along her back gently teasing the exposed skin at the small of her back, causing her to shiver next to me.

"Vampires…Count Lucian was one of the few full vampires who also knew about turned vampires from magical families. They were at one point the most common turned, at least that's what the Wynters told me when they explained some of the changes I would go through. They did however leave out some things…" I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Uh oh sounds like trouble in paradise; I'm guessing you've had a bit of a falling out with them if you're resorting to a book rather than just ask the Wynters elders themselves." Ayden checked the spine of the book for the title but put it back, face down as I had left it and turned to look at me.

"Aye…remember how last year I came of age in the wizarding world? Well I wanted to know more about my family, before I was turned, because I hardly have any memories of that time. The elders told me they would look into what information they could gather on my family, as by the time we had moved to Ireland it was just mum and I." I sighed and pushed my hair back finally filling in my friend on everything that had happened over the summer.

"Well did they find anything out about your family then?" Ayden flipped her hair out of her face, being short it was mostly dry now.

"Did they ever…when I was turned the Wynters gave me the clan name as my surname, to establish I was their responsibility, but also to protect me presumably. A family friend of my mother's and surrogate uncle to me told her I had been attacked by a rogue vampire, but before anything else could be decided she died of shock, I think she assumed I was dead, being only 5 at the time. From what the Wynters were able to find out, she had been rather ill since my father had been killed, the news was too much for her to bear and her heart simply gave out. The bite hadn't killed me just drained me and so the Wynters clan decided to take me in, and turned me to save my life. My given name and the name the Ministry would have of me on record is Isabella Rose Prince." I watched my friend as she listened attentively.

"Prince…why does that sound vaguely familiar?" Ayden tilted her head, giving me a spectacular view of her pretty neck and the veins just under the soft flesh. I growled gently, eyes focused on her pulse point.

"It's an old pureblood family name here in Britain, my father, Thomas Prince, was the last male born to the Prince line. According to what the Wynters found out, he had an older sister, Eileen Prince, both were apparently disowned, she married a muggle, and my mother happened to be muggle born. Eileen had a son though…" I hesitated and drew in a breath.

"A son, do they know what happened to him or who he is?" Ayden's eyes shone with curiosity and though I knew I could trust her with my life, and often did, I still decided to swear her to secrecy.

"Aye…promise you won't tell a soul Ayden, swear it on your life." My tone and look were serious and I watched her swallow thickly before answering me.

"I swear Isabella…" She had the beginnings of a frown forming on her face, not from the vow but from trying to figure out who it could be that I would swear her to secrecy.

"Eileen Prince married a man named Tobias…Snape. Her only son's name is Severus Sebastian Snape." I watched Ayden's eyes grow and her jaw go slightly slack, I nodded and gave her a few moments as she processed the information.

"Our Snape, Hogwarts Potions Professor Snape? You're Professor Snape's cousin?" Ayden looked shocked as she leaned back slightly on the couch, resting her arm on the armrest behind her.

"Aye…though we both agree because of the age difference I can call him Uncle…" I eyed Ayden lounging on my couch and smirked knowing all the stress I've been carrying around is about to get some relief.

"Shite, that explains why he seemed so concerned about you when you were burned…and you two do have some mannerisms in common. I just figured it was coincidence, but now that you tell me this…" Her doll lips are smirking at me right now, green eyes mischievous, she must have caught me staring at her position not that I really care at this point.

"Oh, like what mannerisms?" I raised an eyebrow and repositioned myself to face her on the couch, one leg drawn to my chest.

"You glower similarly, use sarcasm like a second language, can brew pretty damn complicated potions with presumable ease, granted that may just be talent, and I've yet to meet anyone with a better poker face than either of you, and I'm actually in Slytherin house." I snorted in amusement as she listed things off, I shifted my weight and slowly crawled over her, pinning her to the couch.

"Is that so? Well there are a few things I imagine I do not share with my cousin…for example, the ability to render you speechless…" I smirked as I watched her body shift, chest rising quickly as her breathing picked up.

Ayden went to open her mouth to say something when I ran a hand slowly up her side, under her tank top, nails tracing slowly along the soft flesh. She gasped slightly and I smirked wider, lying on top of her and quickly grabbing hold of her right wrist. I lowered my mouth to her collar bone and slowly kissed along it, occasionally licking at the clean skin until I made my way up to her ear.

"Of course that ability is paired with an ability to make you emit delicious sounds from that pretty mouth of yours." I whispered slowly into her ear, using the tip of my tongue along the edge of her ear, tracing over her earrings before gently tugging on her earlobe.

As if she had been trying to prove my statement wrong I felt her buck under me, trying to push me off, and considering Ayden is a chaser on the Slytherin team, I know if she had put her strength into it I'd be on my ass by now on the floor. Of course she hadn't put all of her strength into it and had only managed to grind up against me, an action that paired with my light biting at her earlobe backfired on her and made her moan in pleasure.

"Aye…like those…though you can make so many more sounds for me…" I hadn't let go of her right wrist, her wand hand can be dangerous at times and I was not about to take any chances, though her left hand is free and is currently running up my back to grip my shoulder.

I shifted my weight on her again, effectively straddling her hips as I trailed kisses down her jawline and neck, licking, nipping and sucking at the skin to cause pleasure shocks to run through her. Since I fed from Ayden so regularly I was rather in tune to her body and what she liked, which showed as I left a faint trail of hickeys along her porcelain skin and had her squirming under me. I moved to capture her lips with mine and let go of her wrist, her hand instinctively coming to lie on my back, pressing me closer as I deepened the kiss.

Anise and strawberries forever remind me of Ayden, one because she loves licorice, and two because that's what her kisses taste like. A mix of strawberries with a faint hint of anise, it mixed with her scent as I slipped my hand further up her shirt cupping gently at her breast. She gasped and I chuckled against her lips, slowly working my hand against the soft flesh, her eyes looked like molten emerald pools as I worked her up slowly, I loved stoking her desire.

"Isabella…" I growled in response to how she moaned out my name, moving my lips from hers and bringing my other hand under her shirt as well. I shifted my weight grinding against her and making her buck her hips, moving myself a bit lower, attacking her collarbone again with rougher kisses and bites, though not breaking skin yet. She whimpered and I smirked against her skin, moving my hands further to push her shirt up, blowing cool air across her bare chest.

Ayden panted and whimpered watching me through hazy eyes that begged for more, there was a blush covering her face and down her neck; I playfully licked a straight line from her navel to her lips kissing her deeply until I heard her moan.

"I believe…now would be a good time to head to bed…" I smirked and slowly got off of her, gently pulling her along with me. Amused with the half coherent and semi disgruntled German she was muttering behind me. I flicked my wand and the covers of my bed were turned down along with the candles, Ayden squealed slightly as I swatted at her rear while she crawled onto my bed having discarded her flannel pajama bottoms, I took a moment to pull off my shorts, seeing it would only be fair.

"Oi stop teasing Isabella…" I could just make out her pout as my eyes adjusted to the darkness in my room and I laughed softly, once again crawling over her. I didn't answer her only pressed my lips to hers and pushed her slowly back onto the bed; she deepened the kiss as I slipped my hands back under her shirt.

I repositioned myself so our legs were entwined and as I sucked gently at the pulse point on her neck I rubbed our thighs together. She gasped lightly and arched up against me, she was nearly there, and I felt my canines extend slightly. I shifted and pressed my thigh against her, already there was a wet spot on her panties and I smirked against her neck. I moved my leg enough to rub my thigh against her and felt her hips moving back to grind on me. I could feel her temperature rising, her skin would be flushing from her head to her toes from the mounting pleasure. I let my hands wander, teasing her nipples, my mouth however did not move from her neck a deep hickey forming now.

Ayden grinded harder against me and I felt her hand run up my back to tangle in my hair. I bit then, sinking my fangs quickly into her pulsing vein, I heard her gasp and moan, grinding faster. I could taste her pleasure as the first rush of blood coated my tongue, most people describe as blood having a copper smell and taste, but that's not how it works for a vampire.

I can taste people in their blood, taste what they're currently feeling, if they're healthy or not, happy or sad, their blood carries it. Ayden is quite happy at the moment; shocks of pleasure running through her body make her blood taste tangy on my tongue. I slip one of my hands under her panties and help her grinding. Her hips stop for a moment and buck again when my fingers reach their goal. She moans louder, pleasure now building faster in her as I take another deep drink, this is enough to drive her over the edge and I hear her scream her pleasure.

The taste of her blood changes when she crosses into bliss like this, it becomes hotter, thicker and tangier, as she sucks in deeper breaths her body shuddering in pleasure still. I pull back from her neck slowly, two puncture marks catching my eye in the dim light of the candles, blood starting to trickle down her neck. I trace my tongue slowly across the marks, cleaning the blood off and closing the wounds. I feel Ayden shiver under me, breathing hard, the hand she had tangled in my hair falling to the bed, her body exhausted. I kiss at her neck softly, knowing it's tender and remove my hands from under her shirt and panties. I smile at her lovingly as her eye catches mine before I reach over to the night stand.

I grab a thick vial and take out the stopper, tilting it to her lips and coaxing her to drink it. Though I never drank so much blood from Ayden that she couldn't replenish it on her own, I always gave her a blood replenishing potion to aide in the process. Granted getting her to drink it has always been a bitch, though a good coaxing method is simply to rub my thigh against her again, causing her to gasp and swallow the potion before choking. She didn't put up too much resistance though and eagerly drank the potion, which worried me. With a lazy wave of my wand the candles sprang into full life and I looked over my friend.

Ayden lay panting in my bed, eyes still hazy as her body coursed with pleasure still, she was paler than usual as I had drunk from her, but it was the bruise I had left on her neck that caused me despair.

Ayden's neck not only had lingering small hickeys, but also a deep one where I had teased her pulse point and bitten, I had drunk a bit too deep from her. With renewed vigor I sat up, untangling my legs from hers and pulled her body easily further up on my bed so she lay comfortably on my pillows.

"Ayden…luv look at me…focus…" My voice was soothing and calm, not wanting to startle her. It took her a moment to focus her eyes on mine; her face showed relaxed pleasure as I looked carefully for any signs of pain.

"Mm Isabella…that felt really good…all that pressure, stress everything built up in me, repressed desire for Fred…you just let all of that out…it made pretty colors in my eyes. I'm so tired now 'bella…" I listened to her and gently ran a hand through her dyed hair; I pushed it from her face and nodded. As long as nothing hurt she would be okay, I had to be more careful though, I didn't want to cause her pain from feeding from her.

"It's okay Ayden…sleep now, nothing hurts right?" I pulled the covers around us, still half sitting as I watched Ayden yawn and stretch, her neck not seeming to bother her at all.

"Mm nothing hurts, neck is sore, but always is when you're hungry…" Her eyes fluttered but she still managed to smirk at me cheekily.

"Here Ayden, this will help you sleep and heal…" I reached for the sleeping potion I usually took, and tilted less than half passed Ayden's parted lips. She swallowed and smiled, reaching a hand up to my cheek.

"You're a great friend Isabella…and I love you…not like I love Fred…but I do love you…" I smiled and leaned in kissing her softly as her eyes fluttered again and she fell into an easy sleep. I sighed and shook my head sitting up next to her and leaning back against the headboard.

I pushed my hair back slowly, I could never sleep right after I had fed, there's just too much energy in me. I let my mind wander as I listened to the soft sounds of my best friend sleeping next to me. My body is assimilating the blood I had just taken in and so my thoughts feel like they're rushing around at top speed. I traced my fangs with my tongue slowly, the lingering taste of Ayden's blood making me smile. Soon my thoughts turned to deep chocolate eyes and a Scottish rogue, my stomach flipped and I felt light headed. I knew I'd have to read the chapter Count Lucian had pointed out, but for the first time I can admit part of me wants it to be true, I want to be with Oliver, but the other part dreads it, because it means I have to tell him I'm a half breed.

I don't know if I can live seeing disgust in those deep chocolate eyes. I let out a long sigh and reached for the rest of the sleeping potion, downing it quickly and putting my wand on my bedside table after extinguishing the candles completely. I curled up behind Ayden, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck gently.

"Mm Fred?" I blinked and smiled as I realized my friend must be dreaming of her crush, I can't help but hope Fred realizes Ayden likes him soon, they'd make such a cute couple. I didn't have time to think anything else as I fell asleep holding close to my best friend, Count Lucian's words in my head.

I woke up an hour before I needed to still holding Ayden's sleeping body to me. Her breathing was normal and she hadn't complained all night, so I figured in my feeding I must have jerked and my fangs caused blood to pool under skin, resulting in the angry bruise on her neck. I kissed her shoulder gently and removed myself from her and the bed; I made sure to cover her back up again and headed for the bathroom. I stripped out of my remaining clothes and started the shower, stepping in and standing a few minutes under the hot spray.

Everything feels different after a feeding; things feel more vibrant and alive for a few hours since the renewed energy coursing through my body making my senses sharper. I reached for my shampoo and started lathering up my hair, lost to my thoughts. I rinsed out the shampoo and lathered up my body, scrubbing until I was slightly pink, I applied conditioner to my hair and let it set for a few minutes as I thought over my options.

'_I need to make a quick batch of bruise removal for Ayden, she can't walk around with those hickeys all day, she'd kill me. I'll have to finish reading the chapters Count Lucian pointed out, and I should probably make an effort to talk to Uncle Severus today. He's pretty much the only family I have outside of the Wynters, and…I will eventually have to stop giving the Wynters the silent treatment…' _ I sighed and started rinsing out the conditioner from my hair, eyes closing as I rubbed my scalp slowly. _'I wonder if Oliver is up…or if I have classes or free periods with him today. Granted he is fanatical about Quidditch, he's probably already started training with his team…maybe if it's not too sunny today I can go down to the training grounds and watch him. Ayden's always going on about what a great keeper he is, and how much fun Quidditch and flying are.' _I finished rinsing out my hair and finished up my shower, closing the faucet and stepping out into my bathroom. I reached for my fluffy rose towel, grabbing a white one to wrap around my hair for a bit as I dried myself. I crossed back into my room, taking care to be as quiet as possible and got dressed in my uniform; I just put on panties, a bra, shirt, skirt and socks heading for the common room. I sat on the couch and sighed pointing my wand at my hair to dry it completely, before I reached for book I realized I just spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes thinking about Oliver. _'Shite…this crush can't be normal'_

I pushed my hair back and turned the book over, opening it to where I had left the bookmark. Count Lucian lounged on the page and merely waved a hand in greeting before settling back to…well whatever it is he's actually doing while lounging on the page. Maybe he's not in the mood to antagonize me, at least not just yet, I decide not to say anything and offer the drawing a half smile before turning my eyes to the words on the next page. I read silently, only the turning of the pages and the sound of the fire being heard. I sigh and put the book back on the coffee table after fifteen minutes of reading the chapters.

I got off the couch and set up my cauldron, mixing the ingredients for the bruise removal potion. It was a relatively quick potion to make, and I wanted to stop the thoughts in my head so I cleared it and focused on getting the right color and consistency. I needed to let the potion simmer for at least fifteen minutes, so I removed the ladle after stirring it one last time and headed over to the arm chair.

Before I could properly sit down the door to my bedroom flew open and Ayden stumbled out, tears in her eyes and looking wildly around. She had her wand gripped firmly in her hand and had a very clear look of having been startled out of her sleep by something.

"Ayden!" At my voice her eyes focused and looked at me for a moment before rushing over and wrapping her arms around me.

"Isabella, I woke up and you weren't there and I had this awful dream and…and…and…" I pulled Ayden with me towards the couch and sat, holding her close and murmuring softly to try and calm her down. Every now and then Ayden would have nightmares, I'm not entirely sure where they came from but they did and she would react much in the same way. I rubbed her back gently in slow circles and sang softly:

_Hush Little Baby (Celtic Woman Version)_

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing _

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_So hush little baby don't you cry_

_Your papa loves you _

_And so do I_

_So hush little baby don't you cry_

_Your papa loves you_

_And so do I_

I listened to her humming along and smiled, kissing the top of her head as I hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry Ayden, I shouldn't have left you asleep like that, I forgot I hadn't given you dreamless sleep potion last night." I ran my fingers through her hair and watched as she settled her head on my lap quietly.

"It's okay Isabella…nightmares always go away…" Ayden's voice was soft and I just let her stay curled up on the couch with her head in my lap. We spent a few minutes that way, just listening to each other's breathing, the fire and the gentle bubbling of the potion I had left simmering. I sang the lullaby again, making her smile against my thigh.

"You should sing more often…I think I'm going to shower and get dressed…" Her voice sounded a bit more like she usually does and she sat up slowly and laid her head on my shoulder for a moment. I rubbed my cheek against her hair slowly and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see what I can do; I doubt my singing down the corridors would be beneficial to anyone…The cream should be done by the time you're out, it will heal your bruises." I half smirked at her as she stood and nodded looking back at my with a slightly sad look still lingering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I bruised you so badly Ayden…" I frowned and stood to rub her cheek and neck gently; she smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose, and hell it was much needed fun. I'll be out in a bit, and then we can head down for breakfast." I nodded and watched her go back into my bedroom, leaving the door open. I hated that she had nightmares, but it hurt more to feel so impotent about them, I didn't know what caused them so I couldn't do anything about them.

I sighed and shook my head, going to check on the potion, I ladled a bit and checked the consistency, rubbing a bit on a bruise I had on my arm just to watch it disappear. I smiled slightly and summoned a large round jar from my potions cabinet, filling it with potion and labeling it meticulously with Ayden's name. I smiled and set the jar on the coffee table before bottling the rest of the creamy potion for my own use. I had gone back to humming as I worked, making sure to get as much potion as possible out of the cauldron before I cleaned it.

I sat heavily on the couch, trying to focus my thoughts; they flitted between worry for Ayden and musings of Oliver. I can't help but wonder if I have classes with him today, though I know my first period is potions. I push my hair back and sigh heavily, according to the book there were a few ways to check if he really was my mate, but I wasn't sure what to do. Then there was the whole situation with Professor Snape, part of me feels I should open up to him more, especially since part of the reason I was fighting with the Wynters was because they hadn't wanted me to know I was related to him.

The Headmaster had urged me to get to know him for myself because only then could I show the Wynters whether or not they were right in their mistrust of him. Though I'm sure there's some amount of justifiable worry from the Wynters, while I was not a full vampire, the Wynters clan was all I had. They were the only family I knew since I was five, and considering that part of being turned at such an early age is not being able to remember your life before then, at least not well, I didn't have any other notions of family. Granted I occasionally dreamt of a kind woman, who I have always thought is my mother since I can't place her, singing lullabies to me in an odd accented voice I've always found calming and beautiful. Those dreams didn't count though; they weren't tangible when I was awake.

I know deep down the Wynters are acutely aware that I don't fully belong to their world as similar as it may be to my own. I had never stopped being a witch, and the wizarding world is my home, though it has often felt foreign to me. While I had no family other than them, they at least knew I would always seek them out, and I would always be part of their lives. Now there was a very real threat in the form of a blood relative, who could very well take me away. Granted I'm of age, and therefore could very well move away if I so felt the need, but I do understand their worry; my lack of communication with them is probably not helping matters.

I shook my head and summoned some parchment and my quill, penning two quick notes. One to the Headmaster asking him if he would be so kind as to lend me Fawkes sometime to get a message to the Wynters, the other to Professor Snape, asking him when would be the best time to speak with him. I smirked remembering the look on his face when I told him the title of the book I would be checking out of the restricted section. I have a feeling discussing what is happening to me in detail would permanently scar the man, so I pull out another piece of parchment and pen a third letter, to Professor McGonagall. Still smirking I wave my wand, a soft chiming noise being produced as I open a window in the common room.

A few minutes pass by as I idly flip the pages of Count Lucian's book, before my heightened hearing picks up the faint sound of rushing air. I can't help but smile as I watch a beautiful barn owl glide silently in through the open window and land gracefully on the coffee table.

"Good morning Midnight…" Her beautiful eyes turned to me as if to contest that statement and I held back a snort. I reached out and ran my fingers through her soft feathers slowly, offering her owl treats with my other hand.

"I'm sorry I've not called you sooner, but I have a different schedule now. Do you think you could deliver these letters for me; the first for the Headmaster, the second to Professor McGonagall and the third to Professor Snape, as soon as possible if you would?" I held each letter up for her to inspect before she flapped her wings once and opened her beak. I smiled and gave them to her, rubbing her head gently before she took off.

"Aw did I miss Midnight?" Ayden smiled walking over in her uniform, her slacks covering her feet as she sat next to me to put on her socks.

"Aye, she just left…" I leaned my head on my hand and watched her, my hair cascading over my shoulder slowly.

"Damn, you should have kept her around for a bit longer. Haven't seen her since the summer." I rolled my eyes and watched her amused, Ayden was the only girl I knew at Hogwarts that refused to wear the skirt uniform. She did however pull off the boys' slacks with a sort of androgynous grace that most people lacked. She finished lacing up her shoes and we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We took our time as we were still early for breakfast.

"Do you have any classes with Oliver today?" Ayden smirked at me as we walked down the stairs slowly. I snorted slightly in response, pushing my hair back slowly as I readjusted my bag.

"I don't know…I have Potions first, then Herbology, a free period, lunch, another free period and Ancient Runes today. I'm sure you've most of your classes with Fred…" I smirked as we made it to the Great Hall; playfully I poked her cheek as she blushed brightly.

"Three classes, I think...He's been acting a bit weird lately hasn't he?" She tilted her head slightly as we sat at her usual place at the Slytherin table; I snorted and held up my wand, realizing neither of us had put on makeup. I muttered the spell slowly as I gave Ayden her usual kohl lined eyes; she smiled at me as she pulled out her books and wand to return the favor. I closed my eyes allowing her to do my makeup for me; it took a bit longer as I wore more than just eyeliner, my scent was suddenly assaulted with the warm masculine scent I was quickly becoming addicted to.

"Morning lasses…" I wonder if Oliver's Scottish rogue becomes more pronounced in the morning naturally or if he knows it causes shivers to run through my body. I open my eyes to see Ayden smirking at me as Oliver comes to stand next to us a genuine smile on his face.

"Morning Oliver…" My eyes trace over his features without much thought from me, noticing his hair is still slightly damp, and his eyes haven't left me.

"You're up early Oliver, don't tell me you've started Quidditch try outs already…" Ayden smirked as food began to appear on the table, she didn't at all seem bothered by Oliver's slightly strange behavior.

"Worried that Gryffindor will kick your arse Vascott?" He smirked and finally turned to her, crossing his arms across his chest.

I rolled my eyes as they started their playful bickering, instead I pulled out my half-finished potions assignment from the night before, having fed from Ayden meant I'm not nearly as starved this morning. My eyes scanned over the questions and what I had already answered before I picked up my quill and started finishing my thoughts from the night prior. It didn't take long for me to be almost done, when I felt someone reading over my shoulder, I half tilted my head my eyes not leaving my parchment until my sentence was done to look up at Oliver.

"Do you have potions this morning Isabella?" Oliver's smile made my stomach quiver, as I tried to fight the sudden urge to press my lips against it.

"Aye, then Herbology, a free period, lunch, another free period and Ancient Runes, and detention with Professor Lupin before dinner…" I wasn't entirely sure why I rattled off my schedule without him asking but Oliver didn't seem to mind.

"I have Herbology as well today; meet you in the front hall after potions, if you wouldn't mind my walking with you I mean?" I couldn't help but smirk at his sudden nervousness, I imagine the sight of it, isn't helping matters as I can see Oliver swallow thickly.

"Sure, I always get confused with the Greenhouses…" My eyes focused for a moment on Oliver's lips as he licked them and then smiled at me, I'd love to trace my tongue along them…

"I'll see you then…" He started to retreat to the Gryffindor table, which had been slowly filling as we spoke, and I couldn't help but watch him. For a boy he was rather graceful as he moved, I found my eyes taking the sight of him in slowly as if etching his movements into my brain for future reference.

"Isabella…you're staring…" Ayden's voice was sharp and caught my attention as I turned my head to face her, the Slytherin table was slowly filling up as well, and a few of the students quickly averted their gaze from me.

"Well the lot of them can mind their own bloody business…" I snorted and picked up my tea slowly sipping it as I put my potions homework away. Ayden raised an eyebrow at me, watching me carefully as I glared at any Slytherin bold enough to look my way. Before she could speak the Great Hall was filled with the screeching of owls as the morning post came in. Midnight landed in front of me, dropping the mail next to my cup of tea and Ayden immediately offered her toast and rubbed her feathers.

"Traitor…" I playfully glared at her owl as Midnight cooed and snuggled against Ayden's hand. Midnight of course ignored me and continued to hoot softly at Ayden's affections. I couldn't help but laugh lightly and roll my eyes opening my mail slowly to read its contents.

The headmaster had offered Fawkes to make the trip to the Wynters estate over the weekend; Professor McGonagall sent word that I was welcome to take lunch with her in her office today if I wanted, and Professor Snape implored me to come to his office before class started. I snorted and sighed, putting my things away as I was done with breakfast.

"Where are you off to Isabella?" Ayden looked up from petting Midnight and reading over the Daily Prophet as I stood.

"Professor Snape would like a word…before class. I'll see you later Ayden, try to stay out of trouble…" I smirked and tousled her hair as I walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the pull at my center wanting me to head for a certain Gryffindor.


	9. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy**

**Author's Note: If you guys hadn't noticed, I don't normally write in first person, so sometimes I have a hard time, if you see any mistakes please let me know. Also, I'm not sure I understand this whole "she's not acting Vampire enough" You'll have to further elaborate on that. Isabella is NOT a full Vampire, and she IS going through "Vampire puberty" which has symptoms and quirks in her personality and behavior which tend to grow overtime until she can come to terms with them. **

**Chapter 9**

**Family Ties**

I wish I fully understood all of these emotions running through me right now, then again according to the book mood swings were common in a vampire in my current position. If what the book said was true, and from the side notes that had appeared along the text, it seemed it was, I am entering the stage of Vampire puberty. It had been 13 years since I was turned, and now all parts of my Vampire "charms" would be awoken. It just happened to be my luck that seemed to happen because of my untimely meeting of one Oliver Wood, actually I take that back, it wasn't entirely due to him. I had become restless over the summer, before meeting Oliver, in fact the Wynters wanted to throw me some sort of party commemorating the event before I stopped speaking to them.

I walked down the stairs to the dungeons; most of the Slytherins were already up at breakfast so no one paid me any mind as I made my way over to Professor Snape's office. Though I had only been in his office a handful of times it wasn't hard to find the door, especially since I could pick up his scent on the other side, he was probably at his desk. I knocked gently and waited, a hand going through my hair, I wonder if I should ask him for a calming draught.

"Morning Isabella…" Professor Snape…no Uncle Severus let me into his office. It was odd but I was actually relieved to be in his presence, it was funny, it was rare to see him without his outer robes, but here he was in just his slacks and a button down shirt.

"Morning Uncle…" I gave him a smile as he closed the office door behind me; I noticed his cheeks color slightly as I addressed him.

"Ah…I trust you slept well…I noticed you have Herbology today so I made a stronger batch of the potion for you." I watched him closely; I had never before seen Severus Snape so affected, I guess being family was an idea he was still getting used to as well.

"Thank you Uncle, I was a bit worried about that myself. I was wondering…if I could maybe help you with your brewing?" I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, watching as he leaned against his it, suddenly he didn't seem like the bat of the dungeons.

"And to what do I owe such an offer Isabella?" He crossed his arms over his chest, a raised eyebrow questioning me.

"Well…I figure it would give us more opportunity to get to know each other better…and I know you're brewing Wolfsbane for Professor Lupin so I'd like to help." I let my school bag settle on the floor at my feet crossing my legs and pushing my hair back again.

"Of course you would…I suppose I've no reason to deny the offer, it would give us better chance to get to know each other. What of the Wynters?" I watched him sigh almost deeply and bring a hand to rub his face; I can't help but think he'd have made a pretty good catch to someone if given the chance.

"The Headmaster is going to let me borrow Fawkes over the weekend to send them a letter; it would take owls too long, even Midnight who is well aware of where the house is. They have been my family all of this time, and while I think they're being unfair to you, I can't turn my back on them either. They've given me everything, and have done everything possible to give me a good life and make up for the loss of my family." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again, Uncle Severus is of course just standing there leaning against his desk, arms crossed, mouth shut.

"They were wrong to try and keep me from knowing you and I are related, but they did so out of wanting to protect me…not out of malevolence." I watched him as he took in what I said and pulled air into his lungs.

"I cannot say I would blame them, or that I would not do the same if I found myself in their position." I watched him closely, he was trying to keep his tone even which usually meant he was about to say something I would most likely not like.

"However, if my presence in your life as more than a Professor is disruptive perhaps they are not so wrong to want to keep us apart…" If I hadn't been looking for it I would have missed the slight shift in his eyes as he said this, he didn't mean it.

"That's ridiculous, we're family, blood related, and that should count for something. I won't turn my back on you Uncle…" I smiled and saw the corners of Uncle Severus' mouth twitch a small smile forming.

"One day you may have to, if only to keep yourself safe…but I appreciate the sentiment. I will be honest Isabella, I know nothing of being in a tight knit family, my own childhood was not laced with love and acceptance…but I shall endeavor my best to be a good Uncle to you." I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about this, but I couldn't help but smile that he would try so much, so I did the only thing I felt logical. I stood up and hugged him.

I'm pretty sure Uncle Severus has never been properly hugged before, and if he has it has been a very long time since then, because he didn't expect me to hug him at all. He's stiff even as I wrapped my arms around his middle and lay my head on his shoulder, but I refused to move until he hugs back.

It took a few moments before I feel Uncle Severus' arms slowly wrap around my back, it's a nice hug, not great, he's still kind of stiff and awkward but it's a start.

"You're already a pretty good Uncle…and don't worry… I won't go hugging you in public…" I smirked as he seemed relieved with my last statement.

"That would undo decades of carefully crafted persona you know…" He smirked at me and let me go moving around his desk to pick up my potion. Uncle Severus swirled it around a few times, causing the color to deepen slightly to an almost turquoise color before handing it to me.

"Cheers…" I smirked and downed the potion; the effect was the same as the last time he gave it to me, only a bit more intense. I felt my body temperature fall a bit; it was rather a homey feeling as my body temperature tends to hike a bit when I come to school.

"Isabella…are…you…" I raised an eyebrow as I watched Uncle Severus try to find the correct words for whatever it was that he wanted to ask.

"Come on then man, spit it out…" I crossed my arms over my chest, head tilted slightly as I watched him half glare at me.

"The book you borrowed from the library…has something happened?" If it wasn't entirely against my nature I would openly gape at the man right now, even so I'm consciously fighting against the urge.

"You could say that…to be honest, it's a bit embarrassing…but it's been 13 years since I was turned…so…" I didn't finish my sentence and judging by the color on my Uncle's cheeks I wouldn't have to.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Uncle Severus finally cleared his throat, and avoiding my eyes moved around to pull on his outer robes.

"Let me know what the Wynters have to say…" I sighed slightly and nodded, a stray thought floating into my consciousness, my hand went up to my hair as it tended to do often.

"Uncle Severus…I know there is one thing they will most certainly ask, and I cannot answer it alone. Will you turn your back on me? Are you sure you can truly come to terms with what it means to have a Halfling for family? Can you really honestly stand by me even if something unexpected happens because of the mixture of magic running through my veins?" The look on his face and in his eyes as he turned to face me made my stomach tighten with fear, I knew his answer in that moment, even before he spoke it.

"I do not know Isabella…but I will try…I know you deserve a better answer but I honestly cannot give it to you. Just don't go mating up with Harry Potter and I think we should be just fine." I appreciated his honesty, and even his attempt at being funny for me, the answer would have to do, if only for now. I gathered my bag and adjusted my robes, class would be starting soon.

"I can live with that…" I offered him a slight smile noticing his eyes linger on my canines. While they don't usually protrude unless I'm hungry or incredibly angry, if you know what you're looking for, you'll notice they're a little bit longer than normal. He gave me a sort of snort as I playfully hissed at him and headed out of the door of his office towards his classroom.

I wasn't looking forward to retrieving my Amortentia potion, I have a pretty good idea of what it will smell like, or rather who, and something tells me being too specific will alert Uncle Severus as well.

I headed for the classroom, it was already opened as the students who needed to redo their potion from yesterday had been allowed in to finish. I sat at my desk and pulled out my homework and book, my mind drifting elsewhere.

'_I hope Ayden doesn't get hurt today…granted she doesn't have Herbology today don't think. I do though, so I'll have to make sure to keep away from the Venomous Tentacula…nasty things when they're teething…I should make sure Oliver stays away from it too, I doubt Gyffindor house in its entirety would want their Keeper and Captain injured…He looked fit this morning…I'm excited to have class with him again today…'_

The door slamming shut as class started brought me abruptly out of my thoughts; I half glared at Uncle Severus without much thought. He raised an eyebrow at me and for a minute I thought I would get in trouble but he seemed to reconsider, instead just snorting at me and turning to the rest of the class to ask for our homework.

The first hour or so of class was a lecture on theoretical theories of potions, so mostly it was note taking. On one hand I was grateful for something to focus on other than Oliver, but on the other…I wanted him near…badly.

"It is time to evaluate your Amortentia potions, please file into the laboratory in an orderly fashion and stand by your cauldrons. You will notice they have been spaced a few feet apart, do not move them unless you wish to be bathed in your potion and spend the rest of the week in the Hospital wing." I saw the corner of Professor Snape's mouth twitch as I held back a groan and half glared at him again.

"Is there a problem Miss Wynters?" I hadn't been able to get away with it this time as students had started to head for the laboratory where our potions were simmering and were walking passed my desk.

"No Professor Snape, my eyes have just been burning today…I'll make sure to stop by Madam Pompfrey and have her check on them later Sir." I gave him a smug smile and walked into the laboratory, I could tell he had bit his tongue at the unexpected response.

"See that you do Miss Wynters…" He gave me his usual flippant drawl but I should probably stop pushing my luck, family or not I have no desire to be on the receiving end of one of Professor Snape's detentions.

The entire class filed into the laboratory and stood by their own cauldrons, due to the nature of the Amortentia potion moving the cauldrons at this stage could prove dangerous. Technically the longer the potion sat the more potent it became which should mean that in its "infancy" the potion is almost harmless. For most potions which tend to become more potent with age this would be true, but not for the Amortentia potion. One of the reasons it was so complicated and its use rather restricted was because during the first stage of maturity, the Amortentia potion could be very volatile, true to its nature I suppose, love is far more dangerous than people realize, granted it's usually worth the danger.

I stood back from my cauldron, away from the slow spiraling swirls of scent wafting almost innocently from the mother of pearl liquid bubbling happily away. In that moment, I felt my stomach clench as nerves overcame me, what if the scent that came from the potion, wasn't _his…_what then was this infatuation I found myself with?

Professor Snape went to each person's cauldron to inspect them, I'm pretty sure over half of the class is holding their breath; if they keep that up they'll be initiating an intimate encounter with the stone floor of the laboratory. He comes to mine last, leaving a trail of half relieved half annoyed students in his wake, only two of them got perfect scores, and neither received praise.

When he made his way over to me, the rest of the class watched. He took the ladle and dipped it into the potion. He slowly poured it back into the cauldron, assessing the color and viscosity; there was a slight frown on his face, as if he were debating something.

"Very well Miss Wynters, please describe what the potion smells like to you…" I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from glaring at him. I had no choice but to take a step forward and take a deep breath of the swirling fumes. I felt like I was back on the train, when I first smelled him on his handkerchief.

"Leather, pine, Fleetwood polish…" I trailed off; the look on Professor Snape's face was annoyed. I tried not to smirk at his annoyance.

"That describes half of the Quidditch players in the school doesn't it?" I snorted at the Hufflepuff girl's assessment.

"Thank you for your incredibly wise insight…twenty points from Hufflepuff…" He turned and led the way out of the laboratory the rest of the class following behind. I couldn't be more relieved when class came to an end, before Professor Snape had a chance to stop me I left his classroom. I sighed and pushed my hair from my face, the walk back to the Great Hall seemed to take forever. The smell of my Amortentia potion had only made things worse. I was starting to feel almost ill, my stomach turning knots, and threatening to rid the tea I had for breakfast. If I kept this up, I would lose my mind, it was as if nothing else mattered, and all of my senses were trying to hone in on where Oliver was.

I emerged from the dungeons, but before even looking around I knew he wasn't there yet. I had to fight for control as my first instinct was to go looking for him; instead I leaned against the wall by the large hourglasses that counted the House points. I half closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing; I shifted and decided instead to look out across the grounds, relieved to see that it was not incessantly bright, though I was glad that I had taken the potion Snape gave me. I let my thoughts wander from me; they all settled on Oliver at some point, I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"There you are…" Oliver's voice washed over me suddenly, his hand came to rest on my shoulder, I tilted my head to look up at him in time to see concern grace his chocolate eyes.

"Isabella you look ill, do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" I shook my head, and tried to smile.

"No just need some fresh air really…you know potions class first thing in the morning…" I readjusted my school bag and tried to shrug off his concern. He looked at me wearily but agreed, leading the way out towards to the greenhouses.

"Long morning in the dungeons then, what were you guys brewing?" He gave me a lopsided grin as we walked down the path, towards the Greenhouses.

"Amortentia actually…" I half groaned and rolled my eyes watching his smirk grow.

"Oh is that so? What did yours smell like?" I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from blurting it out; unfortunately he noticed smirking even more at me.

"Oh and why are you so curious Wood?" It took me a few more minutes than normally necessary to answer, it wasn't an outright lie but I could feel the nausea creeping up on me again as if punishing me for not telling him the truth.

"Well Amortentia is quite telling you know…who can help but wonder what kind of guy would catch your fancy…" I watched the blush slowly creep up his neck and over his cheeks.

"That so? What kind of guy do you think would catch my fancy?" I smirked and took a deep breath as we neared the Greenhouses. It smelled of autumn and Oliver, I liked the combination.

He slowed down and I matched pace, though I was a step ahead of him, if I turned my head just slightly I could watch his profile as he thought deeply before answering.

"Well…I'd say you like guys who know how to take charge, how to be reliable, you seem pretty independent, I doubt you'd want a guy fawning all over you all of the time, but then again there is a sort of gentleness to you when you think no one is looking, so you probably don't think romance is dead. Your best friend is a Slytherin, but you don't seem to get along with most other people from that house, so I'll venture on saying you'd like a guy who has a slight darker side but isn't completely apathetic to other people. You're smart, so you'll want someone who can keep up with you, stimulate you…" He took a breath as if amazed that he had said so much. We walked on in silence, the Greenhouses looming in front of us.

"You need someone strong enough for whatever secrets you hide under the bored look on your face, under the pretty blue green eyes that catch the light in a way that should take normal people's breaths away… if you would only let them close enough to notice them." He stood in front of me, his words barely above a whisper, though I heard each one as if he had shouted them. He was in the way of the door, and though we weren't touching I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe. His chocolate brown eyes searched mine for something I'm not sure I understand and then he stepped away, across the threshold and into the relative safety of the Greenhouse.

"Más rud é ach bhí a fhios agat ... I mo thuairimse, is gá dom duit ..."* The Greenhouse panes caught my eyes glowing slightly before I followed.

["If only you knew…I think I need you…"]


	10. Side Effects of Denial

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy**

**Chapter 10:**

**Side effects of Denial**

I'm pretty sure I can't take this anymore. Herbology has become my own personal hell. Madam Sprout, who is usually one of my favorite professors, has become my sanity's warden, not that she knows this of course. The first 20 or 30 minutes, I was obviously not paying attention, were spent listening to Madam Sprout's lecture on aconite and belladonna, and how even though both were very much poisonous if mishandled they had their uses. She also went on to assign us into pairs for the period, I had gotten some what used to being paired with Oliver by now, so when she paired me with a 7th year Ravenclaw by the name of Logan Docherty, I didn't know if I should be grateful or reproach her for denying me his closeness for the period. I felt that I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs, ironic as I am technically, at least partially undead.

I can be sure of one thing, that particular vein in Oliver's forehead doesn't normally protrude in such a manner. He was paired with another Gryffindor boy whose name escapes me and rather stubbornly maneuvered his way to share the large table used in the Greenhouses with Logan and I.

"Name's Docherty, Logan Docherty, at your service m'lady…" Speaking of my 'partner', I suppose he is handsome with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders and a rather chiseled face, but he's coming off as a bit pompous right about now as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I bite my tongue fighting the urge to point out that I had been trying to pull on my dragon hide gloves when he stole my hand.

"Pleasure, you can start by letting go of my hand…thanks" The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I pulled my hand away from his, and a flitter of emotion passed across his blue eyes that didn't quite fit with the benign smile he was giving me. I have the feeling I will have to keep my eyes on this one, and as I notice Oliver watching from his side of the table I know I won't be the only one.

"Bit early to be a slimy git with her isn't it Docherty?" Oliver's tone spoke volumes, I don't' know if they had gotten along before this, but from the smirk on Logan's face I have a feeling they have some sort of personal feud going on.

"No idea what you could ever mean Wood…surprised you would notice her, she looks nothing like a Quaffle…" I was starting to get annoyed, I hate when people talk about me like I'm not in the room, and frankly I don't feel like listening to them right now so I do the only thing I can do while in class, I walk away.

I went to get the plants we would have to work on today, aconite and belladonna. When I got back they had gone back to just glaring at each other, I put the plants down and started trimming them, and preparing them to be used in potions. I ignored the attempts Logan made to start a conversation with me, not to be rude, but because every time he did I could feel Oliver glaring our way. Each of those glares caused my stomach to churn and threaten to revolt…if they keep this up I'm going to lose what little breakfast I had.

I had managed to make it halfway through the class period when Logan, deciding to make it impossible for me to ignore him, decided to corner me when I turned to get a pot to replant some of the belladonna.

"What are you doing?" I could feel the bile build up in the back of my throat as I hissed at him, hands full with a heavy clay pot, it was nearly impossible for me to push past his larger frame to get back to our table.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you s'not polite to ignore people that are attempting to be friendly? I'm sure you've got manners…don't you Isabella?" The same emotion from before seemed to flash in his eyes, and suddenly so close to him I was assaulted with his scent, under the smell of the Greenhouses I could distinguish his natural scent a mixture of some smoky sort of wood and a scent that I knew didn't quite belong.

"Maybe I don't want your friendship Docherty, did that not cross your mind. Now move…I've no time for you…" I held my tone from wavering, but the panic was starting to rise in me as quickly as the bile, there was something wrong about his scent.

"You say that now, but you'll see; you'll fall for me…" Something cold and ugly passed through his otherwise beautiful blue eyes as he leaned in. I leaned back as far as I could, but there was a cabinet of pots behind me, if I jostled them there was the possibility of them falling on me. Luckily, Logan was suddenly pulled away from me by the robes roughly.

"Oi, what'd you think you're doing to her?" Oliver looked livid, but restrained himself only just from hitting Logan, which to be honest I was thankful for, as otherwise Madam Sprout would have come over and handed out detentions faster than Snape, which is saying something. Logan only rearranged his robes, half glaring, half smirking at Oliver, dusting himself off as if Oliver were filth. There was this odd little voice in the back of my mind, throwing insults left and right at the boy, but my mouth held firm simply because I was afraid of the violent revolt happening in my stomach.

I pushed passed the both of them, trying to control my stomach, I could feel Oliver's anger, and though intellectually I was pretty sure he couldn't be angry at me for anything, emotionally however was another story. I wanted to do nothing more than rush to him and wrap myself around him to make it better…whatever it is that happens to be wrong.

I set the pot down on the table, taking a moment without Logan around to take in a slow steady breath through my nose and out of my mouth. I must have angered the fates today, because the moment I exhale and start inhaling again deeply, using my mouth, Logan walks up and I can't control my stomach anymore.

"Isabella?" I push passed Oliver who is standing behind me when I turn away from Logan, one hand covering my mouth as I try to make it out of the Greenhouse.

I realize I won't make it to the door and instead try to find a clear patch of soil before I empty my stomach. The bile burns my throat as it forces its way out of my stomach and out of my body. What was still left of the tea this morning followed, and much to my horror and annoyance, a bit of blood as well.

"Merlin, Isabella…" I feel him step behind me even before he speaks but I can't say or do anything. Part of me wants to die of embarrassment; the other of pain, throwing up this violently can't be good for me. I do however appreciate Oliver as he stands to one side of me and pulls my hair gently from my face with one hand, the other providing resistance against my forehead.

I can't help but cringe as my body empties itself, over and over until the dry heaves kick in. I close my eyes tightly and feel tears trickle down my cheeks; a sudden pain in my leg however causes me to lurch, momentarily stopping my dry heaves. I feel something sink into my calf, and half growl as I hear Oliver cussing rather fiercely.

"_Diffindo_! Bloody menace! Madam Sprout the Venomous Tentacula is trying to attack Isabella…who's ill." He doesn't let go of my hair though he had to switch hands to be able to cast the spell at the Tentacula, which I'm guessing is now reeling and plotting its revenge. I can hear Madam Sprout shuffling over to us, and feel her casting basic healing spells on my leg, unable to give me an antidote because of the vomiting.

"Oh dear, Wood can you carry Isabella up to the Hospital Wing? I've contained the venom so Poppy can fix her up." Madam Sprout pressed something against the back of my ear, from the tingling sensation it's her herb compound to quell nausea, and I only hope it works.

"If she feels the need to vomit again, you may have to stupefy her, in order to get her to Poppy on time, do not hesitate, any consequences will be cleared by me later." I was too weak to argue or struggle as Madam Sprout took my robes, she knew it would make it more difficult for Oliver to carry me with them.

Oliver nodded simply picking me up bridal style once again, and headed out of the Greenhouses without another look back. Luckily the sudden allowance of fresh air helped; I can feel my stomach attempt to keep itself in place. Granted the combination herb compound and my removal from one Logan Docherty's presence are doing wonders as well. My leg hurts where the tentacula bit into it, but I decide to keep my silence, laying my head on Oliver's shoulder and holding on tightly. He was quick as he made his way back towards the school, but the movement is starting to get to me.

"Isabella…stairs…" Oliver's voice broke the silence we had settled into. I blinked confused as I lifted my head to look at him.

"What…oh…the stairs…crap…don't drop me." It took me a moment to remember that we would indeed have to go up the stairs now, which I'm sure isn't going to help my stomach.

"Aye not planning on it, you'll be alright?" Oliver's voice washes over me as I cling tighter to him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I can feel his heartbeat just under the skin as I nuzzle his neck without much thought. Oliver takes in a shaky breath and shifts me before starting up the stairs slowly.

If I wasn't feeling so lousy I'd be enjoying this a bit more, though even with how lousy I feel I have no complaints. I have to admit it feels nice to be in his arms, to feel safe, cared for. Not to mention I am completely wrapped in his scent this way, I press my nose against his neck a bit more and feel the erratic rhythm his heart is taking on. I have to give in, if only for this moment, to what I have been trying to deny all along. _This_ is so right, him, here now, this closeness, this need, the desire and all of the other emotions that flow through me whenever Oliver is around or I think of him.

I don't know anything about relationships or how they should work, my only point of reference would be the Wynters, but they're a vampire couple, they've been mated since before electricity, I think. It was just so hard, all these feelings, all these urges. Like now for instance, Oliver is working his way up the stairs with me, I think we've just cleared the second floor landing. He's doing all the work carrying me up the stairs, and what am I wanting to do?

All I can think of is how good he smells, how nice the skin of his neck feels against my face, and how it would feel to drag my tongue along that spot right below his earlobe.

"Isabella?" His voice came out in a shiver and he stopped, his body tensing as I tongued his pulse, nipping at his earlobe. I could feel my canines extend, some small voice in my mind was screaming for me to stop. But his skin tasted so good, the way his strong body shivered at my touch was too much to resist. Standing in front of the infirmary, I couldn't help myself, I sank my fangs into Oliver's neck, causing him to moan loudly and his body to shiver. His blood sang across my tongue, and I knew I would never again be able to deny him, let alone be rid of him. I was lost in this feeling and taste.

"ISABELLA!" Madam Pomfrey had come to the door hearing Oliver's moan.


	11. The Beginning of the Mark

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

**The Beginning of the Mark**

**Author's Note: To helenpotter94: Isabella is supposed to come off as erratic for the time being. There's also a reason as to why she can't "handle" Logan, the clue is that she mentions his scent seems "off". **** I apologize for the long wait. Thank you for reading.**

"Isabella! What have you done?" In the recesses of my mind, I knew that the tone Madam Pomfrey was taking with me was meant to get me to react to what I was doing. However, I was honestly in the recesses of my mind at this point, so I glared and clung tighter to Oliver, who, bless him, cradled me to him protectively.

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, Isabella was bitten by the tentacula, Professor Sprout told me to bring her to you she's contained the venom as best she could…" Oliver crossed into the hospital wing, holding me closer still as he made a beeline for one of the beds. I quickly tongued the fang marks on his neck, stopping the blood flow so they could heal as they should.

Madam Pomfrey didn't move to check me, and if I had been in a slightly more sane part of my mind I'd be insulted but I couldn't blame her in the moment, mostly because I didn't care. It was Oliver who ripped the stocking from me, showing Madam Pomfrey the wound, which got her to move over and check on me.

I let out a hiss in warning, as Oliver moved away to allow her to properly access my wound. My canines extended further and my eyes seemed to burn, every muscle in my body starting to tense from agitation and again Madam Pomfrey stopped and took a step back from me. She was assessing me, with a steely look as the tension seemed to gather around her lips from displeasure.

"Isa-" Oliver's words were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey and though my head tilted slightly in his direction my eyes were focused still on the mediwitch.

"Mr. Wood, just move closer to her…it will probably help." There was a calmness that laced through her words, from years of being a no nonsense mediwitch, I'm sure. I'd be more appreciative but all I can hear is this low thrum in my head invading my thoughts and making it hard to focus.

Oliver didn't hesitate, moving from the end of the bed where he had been standing, to stand next to me, reaching for my hands. His touch focused me, and I turned my attention to him.

I could feel Madam Pomfrey move back to check the wound on my leg, but I was too busy as all of my senses focused on Oliver. He looked concerned as he held my hands, his calloused ones giving me a sense of comfort. His thumbs rubbed the skin of the back of my hands gently; slow circles and I felt my breathing calm as he did so.

I wasn't sure what Madam Pomfrey was doing, I could feel her checking the wound on my calf, there was a dull pain in my leg but I felt too disconnected to give it much thought.

Oliver's voice was washing over me, as he murmured that I would be alright, it was odd to see him being this sweet after having heard so much about how animated and passionate he was with Quidditch from Ayden. In all that she had said to me about him, I don't think I could have ever pictured him being this sweet with anyone, especially me. I bit my bottom lip a bit as I started to feel uneasy at the thought, was I causing this drastic change in him…

The moment that thought entered my mind, my gaze moved immediately to his neck. I had tongued the bite mark to close it, so it was no longer bleeding, but he had clear puncture wounds showing. I frowned, letting go of one of his hands to reach for his neck, gently rubbing my fingertips along the skin. I could practically feel his blood rushing through his veins under my fingers...as if it were calling to me. I felt my canines extending again, there was nowhere for me to hide it now, Oliver was watching me carefully and even if I had wanted to, there was no way I could. Madam Pomfrey was still tending to my wound; I could feel her working on getting the venom under control.

I forced myself to look away from him, only to feel Oliver's hand gently move under my chin, applying gentle pressure to force me to look up at him. I saw emotions flicker in his chocolate eyes; curiosity, confusion, concern, to my surprise there was neither disgust nor fear, which is what I have often come to expect from those who first see me this way. I wanted to ask him why he didn't seem disgusted or afraid but before I could fathom the words, besides there was commotion now. I turned my head just as the Headmaster walked in followed by Professors McGonagall and Snape…bloody hell.

"Albus…is…is that the mark?" My eyes settled on Professor McGonagall, she looked concerned as she motioned to Oliver's neck. The Headmaster didn't answer right away, instead taking his time in coming closer to Oliver while Snape checked in with Poppy about my injury.

My attention was on the Headmaster, I could feel my eyes narrow as he reached Oliver's side, he held his hands up, opened so I could see the palms.

"I'm no threat Isabella. He will come to no harm by my hand." Though his eyes betrayed his worry, his tone was purposely soothing and while I was still tense I made no move towards them.

"I'm fine Headmaster, I've gotten worse on the pitch, a little bite isn't going to kill me..." Oliver smiled, I could hear it in his voice and his wording made me frown…he had no idea how wrong that last part of his sentence could be.

"It's a bit more than a little bite Mister Wood, but it is good to see you are not suffering from it." Dumbledore patted Oliver's shoulder gently, turning to fix me with a stern gaze.

"Before you finish the mark Isabella, I must stress you explain to Mister Wood exactly what all of that entails. You are both excused from the rest of classes today to discuss these matters. As soon as Poppy is finished with treating your injury." For the first time since I had tasted the tangy seduction of Oliver's blood, the Headmaster's words cut through the hormone filled haze, and I felt rightly scolded.

Not trusting my voice I only nodded, the frown on my face was most likely what caused Oliver to reach for my hand, squeezing it gently.

"What mark is he talking about Isabella?" Oliver's voice was just above a whisper, though the Professors were busy discussing the situation amongst themselves, Poppy included.

"This Oliver…the bite I gave you…it's the beginning…of the vampire's mark…I'll explain more when we get out of here." As I spoke I reached up to lightly trace my fingertips along the raised skin around the puncture marks on his neck. This had not been my intention, I should have been able to keep hold of myself long enough to give Oliver a proper option…but I couldn't turn back time or undo what I had done.

I only hoped he wouldn't hold this against me…I fear not even Ayden's willing offer of blood will satisfy my thirsts now. I've tasted him, and I don't wish to turn back.


	12. A Vampire's Mark(ed)

**Disclaimer: Aside from the original characters in part or whole I don't own them, don't sue me, and don't hex me. Enjoy. This chapter includes Isabella feeding, so you know. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, Uni isn't easy. **

**Chapter 12**

**A Vampire's Mark(ed)**

The Professors said nothing else, though it was clear from their faces that they were all concerned and tentative about the entire situation. It took a few tense minutes before Poppy would even let me get up, and even then I needed Oliver's support to be able to actually leave the Hospital Wing.

On one hand I was grateful to not be in class right now, the mere thought of Docherty made me sick to my stomach, because my life in this moment wasn't complicated enough, I now had a jackass to avoid on top of figuring out the least creepy way of explaining to Oliver that without giving him a choice I had started to mark him as mine. This type of thing is not something anyone ever gives you a crash course in as either a teenager or as a vampire, but I'm willing to bet usually you at least date a person before making such broad claims. Oliver waited until we came to the stairs before turning to me.

"You realize you can't really walk properly up these stairs…." I had been so lost in my thoughts and only stared at him a moment before I looked from him to the stairs and realized what he meant.

"It's always the stairs…" Before I could say anything else, Oliver gave me a half smile and picked me up bridal style.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think this was becoming habit" Part of me was tempted to give him a sarcastic remark, but the truth was that being curled up to Oliver caused my brain to go foggy and it was hard to think of anything witty to say. I kept quiet as we made it up the stairs, and by the time we reached the 7th floor landing I knew I really couldn't explain much to him about the current state of the half-finished mark bite on his neck; I'd have to ask the Count.

"Here we are." Oliver gingerly and almost hesitantly if I was reading his body language accurately, set me down in front of my almost empty portrait. There was a moment where the kind witch in my portrait gave me a concerned look as I gave her the password, I knew if I needed to I could talk to her later, the portrait swung forward before I questioned her about it, though I decided to ask her later as I lead Oliver inside.

"This sort of itches, Isabella; I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey didn't check it…" There was something about the tone of his voice that made me realize Oliver is starting to come out of his stupor…this is either really good or only going to make this that much harder.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"I'll get you a soother in a moment. You should sit, I'll be right back." He looked for a moment like he wanted to argue but I tilted my chin up just slightly and he seemed to think twice of doing so as he sat on the couch. I sighed softly and turned to walk into my room and retrieve a balm from my drawer; it was the same one I had used on Ayden the first time I fed from her properly and it is meant to soothe the bite. I assume it will work on Oliver but to be honest, I have no actual idea if it will or not, to be fair I probably should have at least checked the book…

"Shit…" I felt my eyes widen as my hand circled around the jar and I ignored the open drawer as I rushed back to the sitting room. There on the couch where I had told him to sit was Oliver and in his hands was A Vampire Coven's Life and from the doorway I could already hear Count Lucian.

"So you're the lad who has her in a tizzy, ready to be a consort then?" I was going to find a way to bring a talking portrait back to life just to kill him again.

"Consort? Wait, tizzy? Who are you?" Oliver's expressions flitted between confusion, smugness and suspicion; on one hand I wanted to watch how this went, on the other Count Lucian wasn't about to put things in any sort of delicate manner.

"I am Count Lucian and you are a chosen consort are you not…Where is that wench…?" Oliver glared at the Count's visage in the book.

"Do not call her a wench" The full seriousness of his words caused his Scottish accent to thicken, but it was the actual anger in Oliver's glare that caused me to rush towards them.

"Its fine, Oliver… Count Lucian is from a different time and likes to push buttons…" My voice caused Oliver to glance up from the book at me, his glare slowly softening as I sat next to him. It must have been the look on my face as I reached for his right hand with my left, which caught the aforementioned Count's interest.

"Something is the matter here…" The Count looked from me to Oliver, and though I arched a brow at him I didn't reply; instead opening the jar and dipping my fingers into the balm before slowly rubbing the cream on Oliver's skin.

Oliver tensed as I started rubbing the ointment on his skin, but slowly relaxed as the itching subsided, his breathing evening out when the Count spoke again.

"You started to mark him, but he does not understand about being a Consort...What is going on, Lady Wynters?" The severity with which the good Count suddenly called me Lady Wynters was not lost on me though my mouth got ahead of me before I could stop myself.

"I bit him on impulse because I could hear his blood sing..." The moment the words left my mouth I knew I'd have a long day, Count Lucian made a sort of snorting noise at me but worse, I could feel Oliver staring at me.

"...I could have worded that better..." It was difficult to pin the look Oliver was giving me but he's paled a bit at my words.

"Aye, a bit I imagine. So...is that's what this is about?" He pointed to his neck but I could see there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes that wasn't curiosity, and his jaw muscles tensed.

"...Not entirely? I...couldn't help myself when I bit you. That's true, but I couldn't hear your blood...not really. I just..." I had been taught to be eloquent in all the time I had spent with the Wynters, but all those lessons went right out the window as Oliver focused on me. I stood instead, thinking I could better express myself if I wasn't directly next to him and tried again.

"It started on the train, when you gave me your handkerchief, I could smell you on it. And I don't mean that in a negative way..." I closed my eyes a moment, brow furrowing as I thought about the train again.

"Broom polish, pine, worn leather, fresh dirt,...it's as if I were standing over an Amortentia potion anytime I'm near you, in the same room as you...I can pick you out without seeing you if I needed to. I was upset when you picked me up, upset at that idiot Docherty wouldn't leave me alone, he makes my skin crawl and usually that's reserved for that little git Malfoy. Then the stupid tentacula biting me...but you picked me up and I haven't felt that safe in a long time, at least not that I can really remember. And you were the only thing I could focus on that didn't make me feel worse, and honestly I should have known better. Should have kept talking or thinking of anything but how safe I felt, how nice it was to be taken care of, and how good you..." I wasn't aware I was rambling and had been for some while until I felt Oliver grasp my upper arm to stop my pacing.

Turning to him I suddenly realized I needed a breath, and raised my eyebrows at him in question, the sudden thought that he might ask me to repeat myself crossed my mind and I'm pretty sure I'd rather dig a tunnel to Siberia than repeat my rambling.

"Fair enough...you didn't just start to mark me, whatever that means, or bite me just because I was there and you heard my blood. So...it was impulse but impulse based on...the beginning of something?" It was clear to me Oliver was attempting to grasp the entirety of the situation, and something in me relaxed as I realized this.

"Yes. I didn't bite you because I was hungry, which is usually why a vampire loses control...or they're horny but we should probably come back to that later. I...the Mark is serious. Vampires, proper ones are close to immortal and mate for life even if they have more than one partner. Turned vampires are more likely to mate for life depending on what they've been turned from, witches and wizards...well there's a reason Amortentia is such a bane of existence for so many people, but well...it could technically change over the years. Which is a bit of a problem simply because...the Mark is fairly permanent from what I know...But! I'm a turned Vampire, which means I-we have a bit more leeway even though I really should have told you before starting it and I'm rambling again aren't I?" I took another breath, feeling the corners of my mouth twitching into a slight smile as I notice the amused look on Oliver's face.

"That is an incredibly un-eloquent way of explaining that, Lady Wynters." Count Lucian's voice was amused though there was a slight note of disapproval, underlying it.

"Maybe but efficient?" I half shrugged as Oliver chuckled and moved to take my hand, shifting to go back to the couch.

"How much leeway, what does it actually mean?" Oliver's tone is steady and I'm slightly concerned that he's taking this so well.

"Allow me..." Count Lucian opened his book and flipped through the pages to the section about the Mark, the pages filled with ink slowly.

"A Vampire's Mark is used to identify a mate, or partner if you prefer. Vampires can have many consorts depending on personal preference and cultures, but as Lady Wynters mentioned before, most only have the one actual mate. A mate in that sense is their main partner and consort, they share a deeper and more meaningful bond than any other consort; the bond goes both ways and connects the Vampire and their mate on many levels. The mark corresponds specifically with the Vampire that gave it, the design is natural in the sense that emotional bonds are what shape it fully when it's finished. There are several stages of a Mark; the beginning stage (the one you're currently in Mr. Wood, though more needs to be done which is probably why it still itches, but I digress for the moment) can be fairly tumultuous. The Mark will be prominent, it can't be fully hidden away though it can be made to look like something else to prying eyes if necessary. It serves as a basic bond between the two of you...Lady Wynters will be able to pinpoint you within meters of your location by simply focusing on its design, it will give her a basic knowledge of your emotions and if you are in any danger Mr. Wood...It will however, also alert her if you are in a compromising situation, shall we say? With another, regardless of gender mind you...and that will have consequences for both of you. By the same standards, she will also feel it if you feel she's in that sort of situation and there is a perceived threat to your rank in regards to her. Mates, also can mark their Vampires, though that mark will not be permanent until the final phase of marking from the Vampire. You will both be able to feel each other's surges of emotions, especially in regard for one another, I would suggest setting some basic ground rules to try and head those off before they happen but they will happen so be aware of that. There is also one other thing, there is a chance Lady Wynters will not be able to feed from anyone other than you Mr. Wood, without your consent to it happening." Count Lucian spoke as the pages filled with more detailed information, I can hear my heartbeat quickening and the weight of the information settling on me as well as Oliver; I also realize that Count Lucian is specifically using that title in an effort to bolster me in this situation, I'd be more amused if I wasn't attempting to not panic at the implications. This isn't being helped by the fact that Oliver is silent, I hope I'm not showing any major emotions on my face at the moment, that would not help this situation in any way, shape or form.

Five minutes can feel like an eternity if the only sound filling the lack of words are the methodical ticking of a grandfather clock, the crackling of the fire, and the occasional shifting of bodies in fabric on leather.

"...What if I say no?" His voice was steady, and the tone honestly curious as he turned to face me; I realize the quiet was because he had been reading a good portion of the details listed on the pages, but the silence around us seems to be multiplied in my ears in the wake of the question.

"...To which part?" I feel the tension in my body, and can't help but purse my lips as I shift in my seat to face him, tucking my hair behind my ears carefully.

"Being marked...can I even say no?" His brow was furrowed but I couldn't quite read his face, or the intention behind his words.

"I...could not finish it...and I imagine it would eventually fade...but I don't know if it would also break the basic tether between us at the moment." I can feel my throat tightening, and my stomach start to turn, though I'm not lying I'm not telling him the full truth and my body disapproves.

"You're hiding something." There was a note of surprise in his tone and on his face as he realized this, and my eyes flickered for a moment to the mark on his neck which is glowing faintly. Circe help me.

"Yes. I am." There was a slight sense of relief in my feeling ill, but it's temporary, I can tell and I force myself not to look away from Oliver, though I'm unsure what he's looking for as he focuses on my eyes.

"It would be harder on you?" I'm not sure how well I can handle how calm he seems to be to this entire situation at the moment.

"Theoretically, yes." I nod, tilting my head slightly as I watch him, his brow furrows again and he looks away, his eyes looking over the book. It occurs to me, how much I hate that I was weak enough to give in to an impulse that will change his life so drastically, how I only wish I had told him about it first.

"...How slowly can we take this?" He glances back at me but it's clear the question is being posed to both Count Lucian and myself.

"The completion of Vampire marks usually take at most a year, and in some cases can be as quick as two weeks...or rather, the decision is made in two weeks, the marking itself takes roughly three months. Since it is in stages, between the stages there must be time for the mark itself to heal." Count Lucian nodded at us, resting lazily on the top of the page.

"So...we have time to properly get to know each other more? Bit like we're dating now, though...I imagine most people don't get to say that they started a relationship with a bite..." A mixture of euphoria at hearing Oliver's words, and resignation to our situation; the euphoria was mostly mine, the resignation however very much tasted of ours, and there's some form of poetic irony or something in that.

"We do...and I'm not really sure how accurate that is, you'd be surprised some of the kinky things people are into..." I offered him a half smile, feeling myself breathing a bit easier.

"Oh, trust me I have a fair idea, I do play Quidditch...and I listen to a lot of the talk in the locker room." His chuckle filled me with familiarity and comfort, and I shook my head in amusement.

"And I've heard Ayden's thoughts on a few subjects...Speaking of...do you object to my feeding from her? There are other ways for me to feed if you're uncomfortable with my continuing to feed from her." I worried my bottom lip as I watched him.

"I'm not really sure? I mean I try not to think about it in general, but I imagine I'll be aware of it happening even if I'm not around...What are the options?" I watch him shift, scooting back a bit and bringing his leg onto the couch with him.

"She could donate the blood to Madame Pomfrey, provided she's not still mad at me, and I could mix it and drink it later to keep longer. I could ask the Wynters to send me more supplies from their home...I could feed from you..." I can feel my tone slowly become huskier over the course of the conversation, feel the soft pangs of hunger at the thought of blood, and other pangs at the thought of feeding from Oliver; the smirk on his face means he's picked up on the latter as well.

"...How do you feed from someone directly? Is it like in the books and such?" There was clear curiosity from him as he attempted to look nonchalant.

"I can bite into their wrist or neck, the latter is much more intimate, the former usually done to keep some distance between the person donating shall we say? I usually have some control over what the person will feel as well, which is why rule one is to never feed when angry or starving." I shrugged slightly, running a hand through my hair slowly, trying to ignore that I'm feeling hungry. It didn't help that I was sick earlier and my stomach is now empty, maybe if I change the subject I can hold off for dinner.

"Which would you use on me?" Oh the smirk is back, the damnable smirk that makes me want to bite his lips until he moans my name.

"Which would you prefer I used on you?" I'm exceedingly tempted to crawl along this couch until I'm firmly on his lap...oh I shouldn't think that.

"I have a feeling it's only half true the wrist is less intimate, especially if you're able to control some small amount of what they're feeling." Oliver's smirking at me in a fashion that is making my stomach flutter, oh...this might be trouble.

"Would you like to compare the two?" I'm going to call his bluff, he's being flirty and just trying to make a point, so I can feel myself smirk back at him, arching a brow.

"Go for it?" The smirk hasn't left his face even as he sits up a bit more and pulls off his school sweater, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. How far would he take this?

I watch him silently, as he finished rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and undoing the first three buttons, before scooting back further on the couch so he's leaning against the armrest still facing me. I didn't move though, until of course he crossed his arms and his jaw set in defiance...he really shouldn't have done that.

Worrying my bottom lip I crawl across the couch towards him, there's a moment of hesitation when I'm close enough to straddle his lap and sit there, but once again, in for a penny in for a pound. His hands instinctively went to my waist as I settle on his lap, straddling him easily and making sure my skirt doesn't ride up too far.

"Wrist first? As far as your neck is concerned, I can bite where the mark is started." I push my hair back from my face, watching him closely to see if he'd decide against trying it.

Oliver didn't back down, he simply offered me his right wrist, so I cradled his hand gently with mine, licking across his wrist a few times my eyes not straying from his face; his eyes focused on me and I can feel him try to keep his breathing even. I sucked on his skin gently, bringing his veins closer to the surface of his skin taking my time to allow him to stop me before I take the bite. He didn't look away and for a moment I allowed myself to wonder how it was that Oliver actually saw me; opening my mouth I allow my canines to extend, not lingering on the question of how he didn't see me as a monster. Running my tongue against his skin once again, I gave in, sinking my fangs into the soft flesh near his wrist and piercing the vein, the only response was a grunting moan from him. Again, his blood sang as it coated my tongue and I slowly swallowed, occasionally rubbing my tongue flat against his skin. He sighed before letting out a slight growl of my name, shifting in his seat under me, his free hand tightening slightly on my hip as if he were worried I would move away. I wanted to lose myself entirely in the moment but forced myself to pay attention to him, not wanting to drink too much from him. I sucked softly at the wound before pulling back fully, a small trail of blood forming from each puncture wound on his wrist before I leaned in and tongued them closed.

My fangs were still protruding, as I licked my lips carefully, not wanting to leave them so obviously bloodstained, my brow furrowed when I felt Oliver's right hand moving to cup my cheek; his thumb rubbed along my bottom lip slowly, gently pressing against the bottom of each of my fangs. Instinctively, I nipped at the pad of his thumb gently, sucking softly before pulling back with a bit of a pop. It was my turn to smirk, as he groaned and shifted under me again, his left hand moving from my hip to the small of my back.

"...That was interesting...but I was right, fairly intimate." Oliver's voice when he's being smug...is addicting but still makes me want to bite his lips...among other things. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and I couldn't help but match his smirk, slowly leaning in.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" I kissed his cheek chastely before trailing soft light kisses down the left side of his neck, to where I had bitten him before; no point in making more bite wounds on him than necessary. I trailed my tongue lazily along the edges of the mark, smirking as I feel his heartbeat speed up and only made me press closer to him letting him wonder when I'd sink my fangs in for a few moments.

I felt his arms wrap around me loosely, his hands pressed flat on my back as he pulled me closer, it's not lost on me that even in this position, he's holding me protectively, as if I'm something precious and as nice as it feels I can't help but wonder how much is that just his intention, and how much that intention is the pull of the mark. I closed my eyes a moment before opening my mouth against the skin of his neck, opening them again when I sunk my fangs in, letting out a soft humming noise as I suckled at the wound feeling him tense in pleasure under me and memorizing the way his chest rumbles just slightly with his attempt to hold back a moan. I couldn't help but smile as I realize he's tracing patterns along my back slowly, keeping my suckling on him slow and steady as to not drink too deeply from him too quickly; I only lingered a minute or two before tonguing the wounds closed again. I gave into the urge to kiss his neck slowly, along the edges of the mark, it was still not formed enough to make out the intricate patterns, but touching the skin made it obvious the pattern in the end will be interesting to say the least.

Resting my forehead against his shoulder, I felt the weight of our situation shift, in as much as as long as Oliver was willing to attempt this...maybe, just maybe we could figure it out and I wouldn't be disrupting his life...entirely. We stayed in comfortable silence for long enough that our breathing was in sync, and it was the grandfather clock striking the hour that caused us to move.

"We should probably...get ready for dinner?" Oliver's voice brought me out of my reverie, and I realized he has been playing with the ends of my hair for awhile as I pulled back to look at him.

"Oh...yes, we probably should. We're going to have to figure out seating...and...things...And you're probably going to feel hungrier than usual...well non training usual." I offered him a half smile, and felt myself let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding when Oliver laughed, his body relaxed and his eyes not accusing me.


End file.
